The Last Great Adventure
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: With the death of her wife and three children, Alice is on the warpath, making any deal for power to kill the monster responsible, but this deal has unintended consequences, two new people in her life, and two lifetimes worth of memories. Will vengeance prevail, or will love overcome it once and for all. Multi-Crossover. Gamer Fic
1. Chapter 1

**And here we start book 2.7, its gonna come quick so be ready for it**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_A loud scream is heard by everyone as a dark aura expands around Alice_  
_._

_"What the hell?"_

_"...She's turning into a monster..."_

_"...Rage and despair..."_

_._

_"You die today. Come fight me" Alice says, black aura surrounding her_

_._

_Shockwaves emanate from Alice, sending all the monsters near her flying_

_._

_Alice reaches down and picks up her sword, the aura spreading to it, the blade turning black as it changes into a scythe._

_._

_She spreads her wings and shoots towards the dragon, hacking and slashing it_

_._

_"Die, die, DIE" Alice says carving into it_

_._

_"Look at the wounds"_

_"Those are magic letters"_

_._

_"...What is she casting..."_

_._

_"...letters are carved into its body, the beast will not be able to dispel them..."_

_._

_Alice carves more and more letters into the beast_

_._

_"Die you bastard" she yells carving faster and faster_

_._

_"...Stop it Grima...your going to wipe the whole city off the map..."_

_"...murderous beast..."_

_._

* * *

.

_"What's happening over there"_

_"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good"_

_._

* * *

.

_Alice drives the blade into the center of the Dragon's back as a magic circle forms around the letters_

_._

_"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES! BUT YOUR GONNA DIE, I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO THE FIRE WHERE YOU BELONG!"_

_._

_A large ball of fire engulfs Alice and the Dragon, spreading outward and showing no signs of being contained_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Two Years Prior**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**First chapter of book 2.7, what do you think?**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now then, onto chapter two, showing that I'm already deviating from canon of both of these two universes**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice walks through the portal, her outfit changed to reflect her desire to be good. Black pants, white tucked in blouse, red velvet coat and large round red floppy hat, modeled after her favorite character from when she was a child

.

Alice opens her eyes and looks around, noticing the same place from her dreams, covered in fire on one side and ice on the other, this time though it is completely visible. Off on the fire side she sees a castle on fire and on the ice side she sees a castle carved into ice, people frozen solid as far as the eye can see

.

"You know, we were wondering if anyone would ever show up"

.

Alice turns around and notices two people

.

First she notices a man wearing white armor, purple hair with a white streak through it, and a sword on his hip. The second is a man wearing long black robes, covering his entire body and a cloth covering his mouth and nose, chains on various parts of his body, the same purple hair with a white streak to it. Looking at them Alice almost thought them twins

.

"Who are you?" she asks confused

"Apologies my name is Flaga, a Holy Swordsman"

"I am the Dark Lord Shu Saura"

"I am Alice, and I have been many things, having lived for almost 240 years"

.

The two look at her before nodding their heads and turning to their respective castles

.

"We both have much the same problem as you"

"This Dragon came to us, who were the strongest of our time"

"It took everything from us and watched us despair before killing us"

"The only difference between us and you is that you injured the beast"

"All that new magic that came after us, it's really not fair" Shu Saura says in a huff

"The only reason I injured him was because it gave me the time to learn how to"

.

"We're getting off topic, we're prepared to help you, give you all our power" Flaga says

"But?" Alice says noting the catch their not saying

"New life, new rules" Shu says

"Explain"

"Basically, you're in control, but you'll be us, both of us" Shu says

"Oh, that's it?"

"W-well yeah, most people are quite attached to their body" Flaga says

"Meh, physically I always look the same, a difference in height or hair color isn't that bad, and if I need to I can have my Grimoire change my appearance to the way I like it. Still, I'm gonna keep the white streak" Alice says playing with the streak of white on top of her head

.

Flaga and Shu walk towards her and hold out their hands as Alice takes on in each of hers

.

""Then we give you…Everything. Be strong, our reincarnation""

.

They disappear and Alice feels the inrush of power and memories, all her current ones pushed to the back of her mind, as new emotions and feelings enter. Once the transfer is complete Alice spins a few times to get a new look at her body, dark blue hair, white streak through the center, and violet blue eyes

.

"Hmm, they said there would be more changes than that"

.

Memories flood into Alice's head, her own anger and rage meshing with their thoughts and feelings and when it stops she finds herself...empty, not feeling much of anything from either of the two or her old feelings

.

"Hmm, their memories and powers along with mine"

.

* * *

.

Alice sees the world fade around her and she opens her eyes, looks around and notices many empty chairs and a pink haired girl in front of her, her long hair pulled into a ponytail hanging off to one side and a bow on the other side of her head. In her mind appears an image, another pink haired girl, wearing white armor, a tiara and a sword in her hand

.

"Sarasha?" She asks, the word flowing from her mouth before she can realize it

.

The girl's breath hitches and she looks closer at Alice, noticing her dark blue hair and white streak, before tears streak down her face

.

"F-flaga?"

.

The girl jumps at Alice sending both to the ground as the pink haired girl hugs Alice, nuzzling her face to her chest

.

"Flaga, oh you don't know how much I've missed you. You're a girl now, but that's okay. Big brother, I missed you so much"

.

"Sarasha, where are we exactly? I can't seem to remember how I got here"

"You don't remember where we are?"

"No, I know who I am, I know who you are, I even know what year it is, but I can't seem to remember where we are. This life seems somewhat of a blank, yet I remember everything about my past lives"

"Lives as in plural?"

"Yeah, my other was…"

.

A loud crash is hear before they turn and see a girl lying on the floor unconscious, violet hair, wearing a white uniform

.

"Hey are you okay?" Sarasha says

.

Alice looks at the girl and gets another vision, a girl with similar appearance, wearing a dark robe, carrying a staff with a blue gem in the center, wearing chains on her body, and her hair in a ponytail held by a chain

.

The girl opens her green eyes and looks at Alice

.

"Shu Saura?"

.

She reaches up her hands and grasps Alice's face

.

"Good Morning my dear" she says pulling Alice into a kiss

.

Alice pulls back and smiles at the girl

.

"My Sorceress, you really should be more aware of our present company"

.

She looks around and notices Sarasha, she gets up and grabs Alice's arm, holding it close

.

"You weren't this much of a prude when you were male, my dear King of the Netherworld"

"I am not a prude, you are not my only past life" Alice says

.

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not even here" Sarasha says as The Sorceress tries to kiss Alice again before Sarasha grabs Alice and shakes her

.

"What are you doing. Stop. Do. Not. Do. That" she yells, her face bright red

.

Sarasha walks over and grabs the Sorceress by the color of her shirt

.

"What do you think you're doing making a pass at my Flaga you little homewrecker"

"She's not your Flaga, she's my Shu Saura"

.

"May I say something?" Alice says

""NO""

.

"I really don't know why you're so upset?"

"Because I wanted to kiss her too, and you beat me to it"

.

Alice recoils, yet smiles, all her worries washed away, for a moment at least. She lets the two fight a moment longer before she clears her throat and the two look at her, close to throwing blows

.

"I have two past lives, one with each of you"

.

The two girls look at the other, glare slightly before nodding

.

"Now I should mention once more, I don't know where we are, so can someone lead me around and explain" she says

.

The two girls each take on of her arms and lead her out the door

.

"This is the school for Saviors, those who have memories and powers from their past lives"

.

The two lead Alice to a classroom and each take seats next to her, forcing people out of their seats in the process

.

"Alright class, let's take attendance. Introduce yourselves, one by one"

.

"My name is Satsuki Ranjo, and I hope to be a Savior for each and every one of you, I will do my very best to be your dutiful leader" she says as Alice elbows her, forcing her to sit down

"Sarasha, that's not how you make people like you" Alice says, noting the comments she hears from others

"Sorry, Flaga"

"My name is Alice Grima, two past lives, that's about it" Alice says sitting down and laying her head on her desk, asleep

"Come on Flaga, don't tell me your taking after her" Satsuki/Sarasha says pointing to the sleeping Netherworld Sorceress

"Alice, call me Alice" she mumbles before falling back asleep

"Hey, I let you call me Sarasha, why can't I call you Flaga"

"Because I am female" she says, half asleep

.

The teacher clears his throat and looks at his sheet before looking at the Sorceress

.

"I guess that that's Urushibara, Miss Shizuno Urushibara" he says trying to wake her up

.

Alice walks onto a moving staircase, Satsuki and Shizuno in tow, the two of them now in form fitting workout clothes, while Alice still wears her red outfit and floppy hat

.

"Why didn't you change Alice?" Satsuki asks

"It's too revealing and I refuse" she says

"You have too, Academy Rules" Shizuno says

.

Alice smiles and winks, placing a finger to her lips as the two understand. Alice takes out a piece of paper and her grimoire glows as it appears. Alice pockets the Grimoire and holds out the paper

.

"A form to wear what you want to combat class?" Satsuki says

"Smart" Shizuno says

.

Alice smiles at the two as they pass through some kind of barrier

.

"What was that?" Satsuki says

"It's another dimension inside the Martial Arts Stadium, even if your seriously injured, all you have to do is pass through the barrier and your good as new"

.

They walks through the door and stand in a formation, as Alice hands off her forged note

.

"There are two types of Saviors, those who use Light Arts, and those that use Dark Arts. Today we'll begin with an introduction to light arts"

.

Their teacher glows with white light and changes into a white uniform with black pants, sleeves and collar

.

"What is that?"

"It's called Prana, and it's the power source for all Light Arts"

.

"Each of you has memories from a past life; you must instinctively remember how to draw on your Prana"

.

As everyone splits into groups Alice, Satsuki and Shizuno go off the one side. Satsuki glows with a yellow light, signaling the usage of her Prana

.

"Hmm, seems easy enough" Alice thinks

.

Alice reaches into herself and feels two energies, one dark and one light, she pulls on the light and opens her eyes, notices the white light around her

.

* * *

**Prana Obtained, Gamer System Re-Activated**

* * *

.

"Oh, I was beginning to wonder if that was gone too"

**.**

* * *

**[Savior (Light Arts)] and [Savior (Dark Arts)] has increased base stats**

**Numerous skills have formed from both forms of Savior Arts**

* * *

**[Magic King] has developed a passive**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 1 EXP: 0/100**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Mage] **

**Sub-Class: [Magic King]**

**HP: 1000/1000 HP Regen: 10 per minute**

**MP: 500/500 MP Regen: 5 per minute**

**PR: 500/500 RP Regen: 5 per minute**

**Str: 20**

**Vit: 20**

**Mag: 20**

**Spd: 20**

**Wis: 20**

**Def: 20**

**Res: 20**

* * *

**Skills:**  
**[Past Lives] – Passive – Max**  
**\- You have lived more than one past life and your body is quickly changing to hold that power**  
**\+ 3 Str per level**  
**\+ 3 Mag per level**  
**\+ 3 Spd per level**  
**\+ 3 Wis per level**  
**\+ 3 Def per level**  
**\+ 3 Res per level**

**[Magic King] – Passive – 1/50**  
**\- As the Magic King, your power is greater than that of a Mage**  
**\+ 5 Mag per level**  
**\+ 5 Wis per level**  
**\- ? Unlocks at level 25**  
**\- ? Unlocks at level 50**

* * *

.

* * *

.

"I wish a Metaphysical would go on a rampage right now" one person says

"Oh, whys that?"

"If it was hardcore enough to kill a bunch of people, they'd have to send us into the fight, first years or not"

.

"What's funny jerk" Satsuki says behind them

.

"Damnit Sarasha" Alice mumbles going and standing next to her

"You three are garbage, a disgrace to saviors"

.

"Oh, is that a fact, what makes you think you can get away with saying that?"

"Calm down, no one's fighting here today" the teacher says

"Why not, we've got three people here who have a clear control of Prana, how about a practice match just for fun. Hell I'll even take on both of them at once"

"Well we don't normally allow hand to hand on the first day"

"Please sir, just give me a chance" Satsuki says as Alice sighs

"Why not, could be fun" Alice says

"Fine"

.

Alice takes her hat and places it on Shizuno's head as the teacher clears the stadium and Alice and Satsuki stand across from the guy she was insulting

.

Satsuki takes the dog tag around her neck and pulls it

.

"**Arciel**, come forth" the tag in her hand changes into a European longsword

.

The guy pulls his tag and it changes into an axe

.

Alice watches before an image pops into her head, Flaga wielding a holy sword, taking down entire armies. Alice reaches up and pulls to tag around her neck

.

"**Salatiga**"

.

The tag in Alice's hand changes to a blade. A cross between a Longsword and a Katana, a white blade with a gold hilt

.

* * *

**Quest: Beat the Bully**  
**\- A Savior with no guilt or remorse, show him the true power of a Savior of justice**  
**Rewards:**  
**[Manifestation]**  
**Failure:**  
**Humiliation**

* * *

.

Alice takes her sword in her hand and swings it around a few times, memories flooding her mind, before she adopts her stance, as Satsuki does the same

.

"Just like old times Sarasha" Alice says taking off towards the Axe Wielder

"Just like then" she says as Prana glows along her blade

.

Alice meets in the middle as her sword and the axe connect

.

"Your forms weak, you should respect your elders" he says as he pulls the axe back and Alice lunges backward to avoid the strike

.

"I'm learning and yet I hold my own quite well especially since I was only to buy time"

"Time until what?"

.

Alice shoots to the side and a blast of Prana hits the Axe Wielder in the chest, forcing him back

.

"You see, I'm close range but she's close to long. You made a big mistake fighting us"

.

He narrows his eyes and raises his weapon as he shoots towards her, afterimages appears everywhere as he moves at a pace one would not be able to tell which is the original

.

"Oh, we don't playing now? That's fine" Alice says smiling

.

Alice disappears as Afterimages of her appear as she clashes weapons with the original, before she disappears and attacks from a different angle

.

"How can you be so fast. It took me two years to learn Solarity" he says, another of Satsuki's blasts hitting him in the back

.

Alice shoots towards him, and swings her weapon, clashing with the Axe as it cracks, before disintegrating and he falls over. Alice smiles as her weapon dissipates and Satsuki lunges at her, hugging her tight

.

"We did it!"

"Yeah Sarasha, we did it, just like old times" Alice says rubbing the top of the girl's head

.

* * *

**Quest Complete: Beat the Bully**  
**Rewards: [Manifestation]**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Manifestation] – Active – 1/20 – 50 PR per minute**  
**\- Allows for direct Manifestation of weapons, without the catalyst a Savior uses**  
**\- Manifestations:**  
**\- [Salatiga] – Sword – Attribute: Holy**

* * *

.

Alice and Satsuki turn to the crowd that has gathered and the two are cheered. Alice notes up in the rafters stand a woman with dark purple clothing and a witch hat and a girl in a blue dress with a ribbon in her hair

.

* * *

**Level up**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 2 EXP: 12/150**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Mage] **

**Sub-Class: [Magic King]**

**HP: 1150/1150 HP Regen: 11.5 per minute**

**MP: 700/700 MP Regen: 7 per minute**

**PR: 575/575 RP Regen: 5.75 per minute**

**Str: 23**

**Vit: 23**

**Mag: 28**

**Spd: 23**

**Wis: 28**

**Def: 23**

**Res: 23**

* * *

.

Alice walks over to Shizuno and picks up her hat, places it on her head, Shizuno takes her arm as Alice tips her hat to the observers in the rafters before Satsuki takes her other arm and they leave. The two lead Alice to her house, fully paid for and entirely hers

.

"You're lucky, getting a whole house to yourself" Satsuki says

"Didn't you bring anything with you?" Shizuno asks noticing the lack of luggage

.

"Don't think so" Alice says placing her coat on the chair at the desk along with her hat, before sitting on the bed

"Sarasha, can you reach into my coat pocket" Alice says laying back, her head against the pillow

.

Satsuki reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a red gem, she looks at it before handing it to Alice, who holds on to it tightly, placing it to her forehead and closing her eyes

.

"…I…Don't have many possessions to my name, but those that I do, I am fiercely protective of" Alice says, holding the gem to her heart as a warmth fills her as she smiles

.

"What is it?" Satsuki asks

.

"Let me tell you two a little secret, I have three, not two past lives" she says as the two look at her in shock

"You remember the Dragon?" she asks as their faces pale

"That third life, I had a wife, and three children. I was something of a Reality Warper, anything I wanted to do, as long as I had the magic, I could snap my fingers and it happened, and then came the dreams, of the dragon fighting me, taking from me. Then it came, it killed my two children and my wife, before killing my youngest child right in front of my eyes."

"So what is that Gem?"

"I adopted children you see, my youngest, was a dragon child, she had a gem embedded into her forehead. This is the only thing I have left of them, of that life..." Alice says raising it for them to see, before holding it protectively once more.

.

"...Between Flaga and Shu Saura, they never were able to harm the beast, but my third life, I injured the beast, and I sent it running. I swore vengeance on it, wanting it dead, but then I ended up here, three past lives, fourth time living"

.

The two look at her, shock on their face as Alice finishes her tale, before they hug her tight. After they sit there for a while, it is Shizuno who speaks up first

.

"How did you injure it?"

.

Alice reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out her Grimoire

.

"I saw that before, what is it?" Satsuki asks

"A Grimoire" Shizuno says, recognition present on her face

"Grimoire?"

"A requirement to become a Mage. You have a Thema?" She asks

"**Better than that, all this reincarnation business will allow Master to have two, from different Archives**" Sora says as Alice blinks, the new information curious to her

"The one I injured the Dragon with, Vanitas, Annihilation and Nothingness. And the one I will start working with soon, Imperium, Rule and Control"

.

"You're going to be an even more powerful mage then Shu Saura" Shizuno says

"Let's not forget one more thing; I'm going to be the Magic King" Alice says as Satsuki looks confused and Shizuno looks shocked again for the second time that day before pulling Alice into a kiss, Alice pulls away smiling as Shizuno looks at her, admiration and love in her eyes

.

"It's going to be just like old times, My Dear King" Shizuno says, laying her head on Alice's shoulder, before pecking her on the lips again

"Will someone tell me what's going on? And will you two stop kissing" Satsuki asks, blush on her face, pulling Alice away and holding her protectively, glaring at Shizuno

"Sorry Sarasha, got a little preoccupied" Alice says ruffling Satsuki's hair, the pink haired girl gaining a blush as she turns her head

.

"The Magic King is the strongest Mage of all the Mages. Their job is to destroy the world, so it can be reset and it happens again, the natural yet messed up balance, and our Alice has been chosen for that" Shizuno says

"Course, I'm not going to do it, Imperium is my second Thema for a reason, I control my fate not some messed up idea of fate or destiny" Alice says as the two nod, smiling

.

"So then, we have a few hours until the curfew. Tell me about yourselves"

.

They discuss their current lives, minus Alice who, for all intents and purposes, appeared out of thin air. Satsuki, who moved around a lot and had no friends growing up, only Sarasha's memories for company, and Shizuno, whose entire life was planned out for her, reminding Alice far too much of their lives as Shu Saura and The Netherworld Sorceress, when she was a prisoner and Shizuno was a slave girl

.

"Seems we can't catch a break can we?" Alice says as the three shares a laugh

.

They sit in silence a moment longer, Alice still holding Wiene's gem, before she remembers

.

"Crap" Alice says fishing her grimoire out of her pocket

"What is it my love?"

"What is it Flaga?"

.

"Sora, open the portal, they might still be there"

"**Yes Master**"

.

A white portal opens at the foot of the bed; Alice looks into it, takes a deep breath and whistles. She looks at it before she looks down, before hearing barking and she perks up, a wide smile on her face as three familiar puppies come through the portal, jet black fur, and blood red eyes with smoky grey sclera, they rush to Alice and knock her down, licking her face, as Alice cries tears of joy, holding them close

.

"My babies, still safe and sound" she says relieved as she pats each one on their heads before they line up next to her sniffing at the new people

"W-what are those?" Satsuki asks, looking at their red eyes

"Their Hellhounds, what else would they be" Alice says holding Juliet in her arms

"Shizuno, you understand why this is weird right?" Satsuki says

"Hmm, did you say something" Shizuno says rubbing her cheek against Baskerville's face

"Fenrir, go on" Alice says pushing the small puppy towards Satsuki

.

The puppy sniffs the girl before rolling on his back. Satsuki slowly reaches down and rubs his belly, before scratching his ears

.

"Alright then, Shizuno has Baskerville, Satsuki has Fenrir, and this is Juliet"

"Their actually pretty cute" Satsuki says smiling while holding Fenrir

"And they breathe fire"

.

As Alice says that Juliet sneezes and shoots out a small blast of fire as Alice laughs and nuzzles her cheek to Juliet's as the puppy yawns

.

"Why do they breathe fire?" Satsuki asks

"We live in this kind of world and a fire breathing dog bothers you" Shizuno says in a deadpanned voice as Baskerville somehow looks at Satsuki with the same expression

"It's almost curfew, we should probably go" Satsuki says as Shizuno nods

.

Alice stands up with them, gives them each a kiss on the cheek before they leave. Alice changes her clothes into her nightwear as the puppies jump on the bed with her, Juliet lying on her chest while Baskerville and Fenrir lay at the foot of her bed, guarding the two females

.

"I missed you three"

.

The three Hellhounds bark in the affirmative as they all fall asleep

.

* * *

.

Several hours later, Alice wakes up to the sound of barking as she looks around and notices someone in her room  
.

.

"**Salatiga**"

.

The blade appears in her hand as she slashes at the male, only for him to dodge it and hit the light by accident. Revealing the male that her and Satsuki fought earlier that day, and in his hand, Wiene's gem

.

"**Give. It. Back.**" She says, her expression darkening as the puppy's growl, their eyes glowing

.

He grins and takes off out of her room Alice looks out the door, noticing no one in the hallway, hears the door slam. She closes her door and snarls

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice sits at her table, wearing her red jacket, white blouse, black pants, and red hat once more, a dark expression on her face, thoughts of maiming a certain Axe Wielder in her head, memories of different spells and sword techniques she could use to do it, never getting traced back to her

.

Alice hears a knock at the front door and goes and sees Satsuki and Shizuno, and smiles at them, her smile a bit forced which the two pick up on

.

"What happened Flaga?"

"My Love?"

"He broke into my room, he took the gem. I'm currently contemplating 13...no 14 different ways to permanently maim him"

"Who?"

"That asshole we beat up yesterday"

.

The two frown and nod their heads, the two dedicated to supporting Alice no matter what

.

The three go to class and Alice sees a note on her desk

.

* * *

**You want it back, come take it**

**Martial Arts Stadium, Midnight**

**Be there or I smash it**

* * *

.

Alice laughs, both that he thinks he can take her in a fight and that he thinks the gem would break

.

* * *

**Midnight, Martial Arts Stadium**

* * *

.

Alice walks through the door, Satsuki and Shizuno with her

.

"You didn't have to do this you know?" Alice says

"We weren't going to let you go alone"

"We stick together, for better or worse, you're stuck with us now"

.

Alice smiles, placing her hat on Shizuno and handing Satsuki her coat

.

As the three walk into the stadium, they see the Axe wielder and his posse in the stands waiting, smug looks on their faces

.

"**Give. It. Back**" Alice says, her eyes narrowed and her voice hard

"Why don't you come and take it from me" he says placing the gem in his pocket as he pulls his tag, summoning his Axe

.

"**Salatiga**" Alice says, summoning her holy sword

.

Satsuki and Shizuno sit in the stands as Alice faces the Axe Wielder. They disappear, using Solarity to increase their speeds, after images of them appear, their weapons clashes while everyone looks for the originals

.

"**Spelling!**  
**The chains of hell release no dead.**  
**Bind**"

.

Alice draws the series of runes in the air and taps them as chains appear from the ground and bind him in place. He glows with Prana for several seconds, while Alice peppers his body with wounds from her sword. He breaks the bindings and gets back up, his Axe leaping to his hand as his sleeve explodes, revealing magic runes along his arms

.

"I'll make you pay for humiliating me. My buddy has a brother in Liber Magic Academy, studying runes in the Ira Archive, and another studying the Mantra Enchant from the Gula Archive. With these, you won't be able to beat me"

.

The Runes glow red and blue as he disappears from sight, reappearing behind Alice, and slashing deeply into her back, as she falls to the ground, bleeding profusely. The Grimoire falling out of her pocket

.

"**I've got it Master**" Sora says, The Grimoire glowing a faint white light as her wounds are healed

.

Alice stands up and looks at the Axe user, pushing her neck to the side, popping it before doing the same to the other side. She picks up Sora and the chains attach to her wrist

.

"We're bringing Archive Magic into this, why didn't you say so" Alice says, a feral smile on her face

"Connecting to the Superbia Archive, Execute Thema"

.

The man pales as Alice's attire is changed, to a black knee length dress and a black ankle length coat

.

"My Thema Imperium, Rule and Control, allows me to use any magic, once I get a look at it and an understanding. Those runes increase power, at the cost of stamina and health for duration, and the others increase stamina at the cost of power. A combination that would produce a nasty feedback loop that will most likely result in your death"

.

"Sora, can I use Vanitas in this form?"

"**Yes Master, a bit weaker but yes**"

.

Alice raises her hand, and balls of pure darkness appear around her, more...Controlled then when she uses Luxuria, but still the incarnation of Nothingness. She raises her hand and the balls shape into arrows, she grins as he looks slightly afraid. She closes her fist and the arrows shoot forward and hit the runes on his hand, causing him to cry out in pain as his entire arm is blackened before it disintegrates

.

"Hmm, that's new"

.

He looks at her before his other sleeve disappears, revealing more runes, as the pants up to his knees disappear revealing more of the same runes

.

"I'll kill you, I swear it" he says picking up the heavy axe one handed before he disappears

"You know, this fight was over once I changed" Alice says snapping her fingers, the one armed Axe Wielder reappears, the runes on his body changing into a ball of energy as Alice absorbs it

.

"Ruina, oh that's good runic spell work, and Mantra Enchant from Fides. Two new Thema to add to my power"

"**Master, you should change back, before you get company**"

.

Alice dispels her magus mode and looks to the one armed man, before taking pity as particles of dark energy appear around his stump of an arm before reforming into his actual arm. Alice walks over to him and takes the gem out of his pocket, tosses it to Satsuki who places it into Alice's coat. The Axe wielder stands back up, the pain gone from his body as he picks up his Axe once more

.

"Thanks for healing me, but your still gonna die" he says lunging at her with his Axe while activating Solarity

.

Alice raises Salatiga activates her own Solarity, trading blows between the two, before she pushes him back to the edge of the stadium

.

"**Spelling!**  
**Just as Water flows downward**  
**Snatch away all vigor**  
**Freezing Shade**"

.

She draws the lines of runic inscriptions once more before tapping them and a blue blast shoots at the Axe Wielder, turning him into a block of ice

.

"Sorry, but in this life, I'm going to try my hardest not to kill anyone...yet at least" Alice says walking over to Shizuno and Satsuki, taking her hat and coat. They hear clapping and turn to see the same people that were watching their fight from the rafters, the woman in the witch hat and the girl with the blue dress with a ribbon in her hair

.

Alice sighs, realizing her easy schedule is gone now

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 3 EXP: 0/275**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Mage] Sub-Class: [Magic King]**

**HP: 1300/1300 HP Regen: 13 per minute**

**MP: 900/900 MP Regen: 9 per minute**

**PR: 650/650 RP Regen: 6.5 per minute**

**Str: 26**

**Vit: 26**

**Mag: 36**

**Spd: 26**

**Wis: 36**

**Def: 26**

**Res: 26**

* * *

**Using Magic has leveled up [Magic King] passive**

* * *

**[Magic King] – Passive – 7/50**  
**\- As the Magic King, your power is greater than that of a Mage**  
**\+ 8 Mag per level**  
**\+ 8 Wis per level**  
**\- ? Unlocks at level 25**  
**\- ? Unlocks at level 50**

* * *

.

* * *

**And there ends chapter 2. I didn't post the large number of light and dark arts, but if you know the show you know what they are. When she uses the skills from here on though, I'll post the corresponding skill, because these skills were obvious**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for you patronage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**.**

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

.

"Welcome to Principal Shimon's office" the young girl says sitting in the principal's chair

"Right"

.

Alice sits on the couch and the girl proceeds to come and sit next to her

.

"My names Maya, what's yours"

"Alice Grima"

"You're waiting for my sister, the principal?"

"Yeah"

"It might be a while" she says, smile still present on her face

"Great" she groans

.

Alice whistles three times and Juliet comes barreling through the door, still in the form of a puppy, jumping into Alice's lap and licking her face as Alice pats the small dog

.

"Good girl, I trained you rather well" Alice says, the puppy stretching out in her lap

"You have a puppy; can I hold her, please?" Maya says jumping in her seat

.

Alice nudges Juliet to the spot near the girl and the puppy sniffs her before tilting her head and laying her head in Maya's lap

.

"You're lucky, neither Juliet, nor the other two, particularly trust lately, only Shizuno and Satsuki are allowed to get that close"

"What does that mean?" Maya asks, stroking Juliet's fur

"They think you're a good person and they're great judges of character" Alice says as Maya beams

.

Juliet sits up, looks at the door for a moment before laying back down as the principal walks through the door, sitting on the couch opposite Alice

.

"I saw your fight in the arena, I knew it then, you're the Ancient Dragon, The Oldest Fallen Hero. It's rare for a Savior to be reborn twice, but to also possess memories of them, it's astounding"

.

"Quiet life's over huh?"

"Yeah, but is that really a bad thing?" the principal asks

"Believe me, going through what I have, quiet is pretty good sometimes"

.

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

.

"Rank C huh" Alice says, standing on the roof

.

Next to her is Shizuno, behind her are Principal Mari and Maya, and in front of her is a young man, typical white and black uniform, and dark almost black purple hair

.

"Along with the Scholarship that comes with it you are required to join my Elite team of Strikers"

"I should warn you, I don't play well with others"

"That's fine, long as you can fight, you'll be part of the Anti-Metaphysical combat unit, the best of the best, we deploy once or twice a month on various assignments. But these missions are dangerous"

"Dangerous just means more fun" Alice says grinning

.

The man, Jin, tells them where to meet and what time, leaving the two there, as Satsuki comes rushing up, panting and out of breath

.

"Where'd he go? I was hoping to catch him, so I could join too" she says sad

.

Alice rubs the girls head in support as Shizuno stares, not doing anything before speaking up

.

"You're not strong enough" she says before kissing Alice on the cheek and walking off as Satsuki huffs and rants for a minute

"…And I'll never understand how you married her" Satsuki says as she turns to Alice, who is nodding off

"Are you listening?"

"…Huh, yeah, you don't get how Shu Saura married Sorceress. To be honest it was a different age back then, different things were normal, still, wouldn't change a thing, in any life" Alice says looking off into the distance

.

* * *

**A couple weeks later**

* * *

.

The alarm sounds and Alice rushes along with the rest of the strikers to an emergency meeting, when she receives a call

.

"There's a Metaphysical at the mall, me and Satsuki are holding it off but we need help, hurry"

.

The call ends as Alice looks up to the televisions, getting glimpses of the event

.

"You remember the dreadnought class metaphysical that attacked Tokyo bay, this one is just as powerful if not more so" he says as the others have looks of pity as Alice's eyes darken

"You're not going" she says accusingly

"I won't put the rest of the Strikers at risk to save two lives"

.

A pitch black aura surrounds Alice, fighting against her white aura, her eyes continually shifting from light purple to crimson red

.

"**Pathetic, I'm going down there, and it will regret trying to take from me**" Alice says, her voice filled with hatred and malice

.

Alice walks out of the room, and has Sora open a portal, she walks through it, into the mall and next to Satsuki, holding the slowly petrifying Shizuno in her arms, and she smiles at the two

.

"Sorry I'm late. I'll take care of things now" she says before her eyes harden, her aura calms, becoming pure white once more as it expands, like a pale white flame around her form

.

"I don't forgive, and I won't forget. I always remember those who take from me" Alice says, Salatiga appearing in her hand and she raises her left

.

"Spelling!  
Purgatory in the netherworld.  
Wildfires on the ground.  
The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike.  
They purify all with fierce charity.  
All must die, and return to dust.  
God has forsaken mankind…"

.

The snake heads try to attack her as she writes, only for her to dodge. Soon on of the heads swallows her whole, yet she never stops writing

.

"…The age of decadence shall not end.  
Let the trumpets sound.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come."

.

The snakes head explodes revealing Alice holding a ball of orange and red fire

.

"What's that?"

"Level 5 Black Gehenna. Isn't it incredible?"

.

Alice takes the ball of flame and forces it into her sword, waves of white and black energy rolling off the blade. She jumps into the air, landing on one of the snake heads as she rushes down its neck, several more heads shooting at her

.

"**Yin Yang: Kurikara**"

.

She strikes the beast, as a bright light engulfs the entire area. When it dissipates, the roof of the mall is nonexistent and hydra parts are falling from the sky. Alice walks to Shizuno and Satsuki, Shizuno now unfrozen before noticing a screen in front of her

.

* * *

**You have defeated something so far ahead of you it should have been impossible**  
**Level up x 20**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 23 EXP: 0/81,041**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Mage] **

**Sub-Class: [Magic King]**

**HP: 4300/4300 HP Regen: 43 per minute**

**MP: 4900/4900 MP Regen: 49 per minute**

**PR: 2150/2150 RP Regen: 21.5 per minute**

**Str: 86**

**Vit: 86**

**Mag: 196**

**Spd: 86**

**Wis: 196**

**Def: 86**

**Res: 86**

* * *

**Skills have been created**

* * *

**[Black Gehenna] – Active – Max – 275MP**  
**\- Level 5 Dark Art, Area of Effect Fire spell**

* * *

**[Ying Yang Arts]**  
**\- Skills combining Light Arts and Dark Arts to create something more powerful**  
**\- [Yin Yang: Kurikara] – Active – 1000MP and 1000PR**  
**\- A technique that combines Light Art: Prana Blade and Level five Dark Art: Black Gehenna to create a more powerful technique. Its heat is strong enough to evaporate all the water in a river with a single blow.**

* * *

.

Alice helps the two off the ground as Shizuno looks at her, a bit of disappointment in her face

.

"I was hoping to see one of our old spells" she says pouting

"Yeah, but I don't want them after me because of those curses, yet anyway" Alice says as Shizuno smiles and Satsuki looks confused

"Curses? Why do I feel like you two leave me out of the conversation often?"

"Because you're immature" Shizuno says walking up and kissing Alice, who returns the kiss

"Hey, HEY, stop that" she says standing between the two of them

"You better get over that shyness, or else I might steal her for myself" Shizuno says smiling

"She's my Flaga, and you won't take her from me" she says with a blush

.

Satsuki looks up at Alice, a large blush on her face before she slowly leans in for a kiss, the moment before their lips touch a car horn sounds off, a Dixie horn, as Satsuki jumps away and looks around, noticing Jin arriving with the principal

.

"Oh for Gods sake"

.

Alice walks over to Satsuki and pulls her into a hug, it lasts several seconds before Alice pulls back and kisses her on her forehead, Satsuki blushing brighter than a tomato the whole time, a content smile on her face

.

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

.

Satsuki made it to the reserve team for her bravery during the Hydra Incident. Our heroines rest at a café, enjoying the day, at least, they were. Satsuki shakes Shizuno lightly waking her up

.

"Don't fall asleep on us"

"Welcome back, good dreams" Alice asks

"Yeah"

"Of me?" she says, grin emerging

"Who else. What were we talking about?"

"The Metaphysical, the principal is trying to give all three of us the credit, when Alice is the one who saved the day in the end"

"The fact is, you're the one who destroyed the Metaphysical. We didn't really do anything"

"That's not true, you held it off long enough for them to clear the area and for me to get there, we beat it together, and I refuse to take credit for it when there were three of us who defeated it"

"I guess, but that beast was a dreadnought class, it's amazing you even touched it"

"Don't have so little faith in me Sarasha, my strength grows by the day, my body adapting to my power as it returns. Are dreadnoughts really that strong though?"

"Of course, not many saviors can do what you did, outside the head six I mean" Shizuno says

"Mmm? The head six?"

"The six strongest saviors in the order of The White Knights"

"Their super powerful, the only Saviors in the world who are Rank S"

"That's only because they didn't have Magus Potential, those that do are counted in a different league altogether"

"Hmm, they could put up a good fight you mean, since I'm a Savior and a Mage"

.

They hear the door open and see a man walk in humming a tune. Purple suit, short blonde hair, sunglasses, he sits at a table and tries to order English tea, as Satsuki walks over, a serene smile on her face

.

"May I help you sir?"

"She's at it again" Shizuno says under her breath

"Yes, my tea, I insist it must be made properly…"

"Oh well in that case…Hang on you not one of those Bourgeois tea drinkers are you"

"Yes actually, I know all there is to know about tea. The tea leaves must be Mackwoods brand, pasteurized milk is critical, and if you want sugar, it must be Japanese"

"Please that's not tea, it's the kind of overpriced crap you'd order at a Starbucks"

.

Alice sighs, smile on her face, she grips her grimoire under the table and it glows, she waves her other hand and Satsuki stiffens and is lifted back to her chair

.

"This is a café, you want something like that, go somewhere else" Alice says, head in her hand and eyes closed

"You're from the U.K. right?" Shizuno asks

"Your quite perceptive"

"He's a Brit, that explains why he's such a snob about his tea" Satsuki says, unfrozen as she looks at the Brit with a grin

"Shopkeep, make him your special drink"

.

He brings the brit a drink that looks more like a desert, he takes a sip

.

"I should mention, it's a spicy tea" she says

.

He spits it out as he chokes

.

"Bolluks, how dare you call that perverse concoction tea, this is a declaration of war against my country. I'm truly in shock; honestly I don't even know what to say"

.

Alice looks at the scene and laughs slightly before it disappears as she notices the world darken, she looks around and notices the man, winding up a punch as everything seems still

.

"A challenge, interesting" Alice thinks to herself

.

The man throws the punch and as it reaches Alice's face, she catches it in her hand; he looks at her shocked, before stiffening when he feels the sword on his neck, looking and noticing Salatiga in Alice's other hand. Time seems to unfreeze and a large gust of wind tears around the room blowing Alice's hat off her head

.

"I must say, that was pretty good, I wasn't even trying and yet that's typically too much. Good on you chap"

.

He leaves some money and walks out the door

.

"Does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"That was Decimation, the most secret of all Solarity light arts"

"Hmm, you know who he is" Alice says placing her fallen hat back on her head

"He's one of the head six, the top man of British HQ, Sir Edward Lampert"

.

Alice looks at her hand, noticing the burn mark on her palm where she caught the punch

.

"Not strong enough, not yet, but I will be" Alice says, her face changing into a fanged grin as she grips her sword

.

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

.

Alice looks over the screen detailing her stats, surprised at the increase just from catching one punch

.

* * *

**[Past Lives] skill has increased due to survival instinct**

* * *

**[Magic King] skill has increased due to survival instinct**

* * *

**[Past Lives] – Passive – Max**  
**\- You have lived more than one past life and your body is quickly changing to hold that power**  
**\+ 5 Str per level**  
**\+ 5 Mag per level**  
**\+ 5 Spd per level**  
**\+ 5 Wis per level**  
**\+ 5 Def per level**  
**\+ 5 Res per level**

* * *

**[Magic King] – Passive – 20/50**  
**\- As the Magic King, your power is greater than that of a Mage**  
**\+ 10 Mag per level**  
**\+ 10 Wis per level**  
**? Unlocks at level 25**  
**? Unlocks at level 50**

* * *

.

"Doesn't look like much but it will build stats quickly. Though, I can beat most fairly easily, the only ones I think will be a challenge will be the head six and maybe the mages once that starts up"

"I hear they send that Brit to do a full inspection of Akane Academy" Satsuki says

"Everyone wants a look at the Oldest Fallen Hero" Shizuno notes

"I can't wait until Flaga becomes an S class, then she'll show the Head Six, whose boss"

"No one wants to be one, they have no freedom. They need permission just to take a walk. Not to mention they see the most grueling types of combat, typically against opponents they have next to no chance of beating" Shizuno says

.

They get on the walking staircase to combat class, picking up Maya along the way. They reach the stadium and sit with their year group when the teacher asks for a volunteer and the obnoxious blond headed savior from The Strikers

.

"Listen up rookies, all you losers can call me Kami. Hey, new girl, bring it on. Everyone's ignoring how awesome I am because they think your hot shit. I'll show ya whose top dog" he says pointing at Alice

.

Alice stands up and the two walk to the center of the stadium, for a practice match

.

"If you give your attention to the Arena, the ancient dragon is about to fight, Hmm, Sir Edward?"

"I would watch but I'm in the middle of a level" he says playing a console game

.

Kami pulls his tag, summoning a staff and immediately begins chanting

.

"Purgatory in the netherworld.  
Wildfires on the ground.  
The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike…"

.

"That's a level 3 spell"

"Stop that at once" the teacher says

.

"…They purify all with fierce charity.  
Die, all, and return to dust.  
Let the cremation ceremony now commence.  
Incinerate"

.

He taps the runes as they change into an orange magic circle as a blast of fire shoots towards Alice

.

"Yeah, that'll show her whose boss" he yells

.

The smoke from the blast dissipates and they see Alice standing there unscathed, her white Prana flared around her

.

"She blocked it with Greater Magic Resistance. Just how much Prana does she have?"

"What the hell, you didn't burn. You should be a big pile of steaming ashes right now"

"You had your fun Kami, now it's time for me to have mine" Alice says, her voice calm, and smile too sweet

.

"Spelling!  
Purgatory in the netherworld.  
Wildfires on the ground.  
The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike…"

.

"Hey, you're not supposed to know how to do that yet. Please forgive me, I'm sorry I tried to burn you" he says dropping to his knees

.

"…They purify all with fierce charity.  
Die, all, and return to dust.  
Let the cremation ceremony now commence."

.

"To put it in words you'll understand, here comes the pain. Incinerate"

.

Alice taps the runes and the blast of fire shoots towards Kami

.

"THIS SUCKS" he yells as he is burned  
.

* * *

.

Alice lies asleep under a tree, dreaming of a country blanketed with snow and ice

.

* * *

.

"Another country fallen, all because you used a forbidden spell"

.

* * *

.

Alice wakes up smiling before noting Shizuno curled up next to her, and Satsuki with her head on Alice's shoulder. Alice smiles while looking up at the sky

.

"This was a good day" Alice says as Shizuno wakes up

"…You say something?"

"No dear, when did you and Satsuki get here?"

"About an hour ago. Listen, my brother is having a dinner tonight, I was told to invite you"

"Alright, I'll be there"

.

Shizuno smiles, a rare smile, and leans up and kisses Alice briefly

.

"I should warn you, it gets quite boring"

"I've had plenty of experience with boring people dear"

.

* * *

**That night**

* * *

.

Alice, in a black dress with matching 3 inch heels, walks through the door of the large mansion and is led to a dining room where Shizuno emerges, wearing a light purple dress and red heels

.

"Hey Shizuno, you look good, the dress suits you"

.

Shizuno looks back at Alice, pink dusting her cheeks

.

"You look good too Alice"

"I do hate the heels though, my feet are killing me" Alice whispers as Shizuno giggles

.

They all sit down and begin eating before Shizuno's brother speaks up

.

"I hear you and my sister are getting along well. I trust she's useful to you"

"She's a great person, I'm happy she's around"

"Your job is to be by Miss Grima's side, and give her everything she might need. Got it?" Shizuno's brother says to her

"Yes, I understand brother" she says, underlying boredom in her tone

"Let me ask you something, do you know what one must accomplish to be recognized as an S class savior?"

"No, can't say I do"

"To achieve rank S, a savior must single handedly defeat a Metaphysical, one beyond their ability to defeat"

"Sound Familiar? It's what you've already done"

"I didn't beat it by myself, you know that. Are you telling me to lie?"

"Perish the thought, although there is no proof either way, if you were to say you did, no one would dispute you. Wealth and power would be yours for the taking…"

"I know, I don't want it, I've lived enough time chained down by rules and expectations, if they try to put me back in them…"

"Please reconsider, the power would be unmatchable"

"Yes but at what cost, wealth like that doesn't come cheap and you know it. She'd be giving up so much" Shizuno interjects, a rare moment of passion in her voice as she tries to stop the conversation from progressing

"Shizuno, this is what the family desires"

.

Shizuno looks down, her eyes sad but her face neutral

.

"Don't talk to her that way" Alice says, her voice sharp

"I'm sorry but you're in no position to be telling me how to treat my family" he says

.

Silence reigns as they finish their dinner and Shizuno takes Alice to her room

.

"I'm sorry, about the way my brother was acting"

"It's him that should be apologizing, the way he treats you, it's despicable"

"That's why I love to dream, I can imagine a world different from this one, where I have my own life, not something decided for me"

.

Shizuno smiles and takes Alice by the hand, leading her outside, on the Balcony as the two look out at the view. Alice places her hands together and focuses on her ice magic, performing a trick she remembered from her past life. She opens her hands, a diamond shaped ice crystal in her hand, string of runes around it. Shizuno smiles and takes it, placing it next to her ear, blushing, as she leans her head on Alice's shoulder, still holding the crystal in her hand as Alice wraps her arms around the girl, holding her close

.

* * *

.

The Urushibara driver takes her home, but she asks to drop her in the park, after noticing the bike following them. She walks through the park before stopping

.

"I know your there. Can't exactly hide from me"

.

From behind a tree a shadowy figure emerges, black jumpsuit and black helmet

.

"So, you're not going to just leave are you?"

.

The person reaches up to their neck and pulls a pair of tags, summoning a pair of joined Japanese daggers

.

"Sigh, and it was such a lovely night too. Oh well"

.

Alice raises her hand and Salatiga appears, she grips the sword

.

"You come at me with the intention to kill or maim and I can't promise I won't react the same" Alice says as the two stare each other down

.

The unknown figure charges Alice, fused dagger sword in her hand, slashing at Alice as she blocks with her sword, the two go back and forth slashing and meeting their blades, before Alice is pushed back

.

"Enough!"

.

Alice glows and is immediate back into her usual red and white attire

.

"Boots are so much better for combat"

.

Alice lunges towards the assailant and strikes down, the fused weapon stopping her sword before the person kicks her in the stomach, forcing her back

.

"Don't get overconfident" the now recognized female assailant says

.

The assailant twists her blade, forming two daggers, as she glows and her green aura expands. She slashes downward with her daggers; a large green blast shoots towards her. Alice raises Salatiga, glowing with Prana as she slashes downward and cuts the blast in half

.

"You showed me yours so it's only fair I show you mine. Here's a new one"

.

"Spelling!  
Formless Blade  
Invisible fine sword  
Come forth and rend thy way  
Breeze Blade"

.

A green magic circle appears on Alice's hand as a large gust of wind shoots from it, at the woman, who is thrown back and with clothes torn, disappears into the forest

.

New skill has been acquired

.

* * *

**[Breeze Blade] – Active – Max – 75MP**  
**\- Level 1 Dark Art, fires a strong gust of wind at a target**

* * *

**EXP: 10,349/81,041**

* * *

.

"Hmm, she was actually somewhat strong. That breeze blade was a good spell, glad it came to me. Seems all their techniques aren't in my head, quite yet"

.

Alice's attire changes back to her dress and heels as Sora creates a portal home. When she arrives she notices Maya, in her house, staring shocked

.

"Why are you in my home"

"W-well, uh, I'm your new roommate. This is gonna be great, Just think of me as the warmest most adorable body pillow ever" she says, recovering her cheer

.

Alice sighs, not saying a word and goes to bed, Maya following her

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

"Hey Flaga, do you know why Shizuno's not in class?"

"No, she should have called by now" Alice says confused and worried

"Alice come quick, Shizuno's in trouble and needs our help" Maya says, rushing into the room

"Shizuno, what's happening?" Alice says phone to her ear

"I'm going to study abroad, in the U.K." she says, her voice even, yet sad

"But you don't want to"

"It's what my family wants"

"It's your life Shizuno; they can't bind you to their will unless you allow them"

"Even now, you still say the same things, Shu Saura. I'll be fine, don't worry about me" she says, her voice breaking as she hangs up the phone

.

Alice frowns, her erratic aura betraying her thoughts, swirling with light and darkness

.

"Sora, how good are we with the Abies research?"

"**Good enough for practical use Master**"

"This will be fun" Alice says, her fanged grin and narrowed eyes instilling fear in those passing by

.

Sora summons up a portal and Alice walks through it, in front of the dining room window at Shizuno's house

.

"Spelling!  
Formless Blade  
Invisible fine sword  
Come forth and rend thy way"

.

Alice taps the runes and the green magic circle appears

.

"**Breeze Blade**"

.

The gust of wind shoots forth and smashes the window, as she walks through Shizuno's brother stands up enraged

.

"What do you think you're doing? This is private property; I could have you thrown in jail"

"I admit my entrance was a bit on the dramatic side, but your trying to take from me, and no one takes from me"

"Well well, if it isn't the ancient dragon" Sir Edward says, still eating

"You and your buddies at the head six think you know everything about me, but your dead wrong"

"No wait, don't say it"

"I killed the Metaphysical, and I did it by myself"

"Liar, you had your chance to climb the ladder and you blew it"

"You should shut up now"

.

Alice takes out her grimoire and holds it in her right hand as recognition shows on everyone's faces, and surprise on Sir Edwards

.

"**Realize**"

.

A Macro spell, a spell that was set to trigger upon a key word, Alice's third official Thema, the second from the Luxuria Archive, Abies, Creation, using Outer Alchemic to create weapons for the user. Alice holds the grimoire like a gun as it changes into one, a pistol with a rectangular barrel

.

"Shizuno, come here" Alice holds out her hand as a crying Shizuno rushes to her and Alice wraps her arm around her

"I don't get it, why would you do something like this for me"

"No one takes from me, not my friends, and not those I love"

.

Shizuno buries her head in Alice's chest, crying, and a smile on her face.

.

"If you think I'm going to stand by while you kidnap my sister" he says

.

Alice turns to Shizuno's brother, gun still in hand, pointing it at him, and shooting him in the knee

.

"Say the word Shizuno. Just tell me what will make you happy and I'll do it" Alice says

"I just want to be with you, in this life and the next, take me away from here"

.

Alice picks her up, bridal style and takes off through the destroyed window, a red sports car speeds up to them and Satsuki looks out

.

"Hurry up"

.

Alice jumps in the back, notices Maya at the wheel, before wisely not saying anything else

.

"Let's blow this joint" the ten year old savior says before gunning the gas as the car speeds away

.

Back at the house, Shizuno's brother lies in pain while Sir Edward continues eating

.

"That maniac kidnaped my sister, why are you just standing there Sir Edward"

"Wish I could help you chap, but it's a tad outside my prevue"

"Fine, as an executive of the Japanese branch, I am formally requesting that you bring her back in one piece" he says as Sir Edward grins

.

* * *

.

"Who taught you how to drive" Satsuki yells as Maya throws the car around another corner

"Mari did, she thought it would be a useful skill"

"I'm still mad at you carrying her in your arms like that" She yells to Alice

"Jealous" Alice says smiling as Satsuki looks away grumbling to herself

.

Something comes out of the trees and hits the tire, causing the car to spin out of control as Alice sticks her hand out the window

.

"Spelling!  
The chains of hell release no dead  
Bind"

.

Chains emerge from the magic circle on Alice's hand as they attach to a tree and stop the car from falling off a cliff

.

"Didn't see that coming did you?"

.

The group of Saviors looks over and notices a blond in a maid outfit and a long ponytail

.

"Nice try chap, but now it's all over, give us the girl" Sir Edward says appearing next to the maid

"If you want her, you'll have to take her from me"

"If you really did kill that metaphysical on your own, then there's no longer a reason for her to study abroad, but you have no proof"

"How about if I defeat you? That sounds like proof enough"

"Challenging me to a duel eh. Very well, as a knight I'm obligated to accept you offer"

"Let's go"

.

Satsuki and Shizuno change to their combat forms as Alice raise her Grimoire

.

"Connecting to the Luxuria Archive, Execute Thema"

.

Alice's clothes change to her black dress, long black coat and matching black boots

.

"This is the Magus Mode of a mage of the Luxuria Archive. Self-taught, trained not by people but by their Grimoire"

"Fascinating, a Savior and Magus, such a rare combination" Sir Edward says

.

The two walk into a field while Satsuki and Shizuno take on the maid

.

"Aren't you going to ask my Thema?" Alice says summoning Salatiga

"Why, it's pretty clear it is creation"

.

Alice smirks as Sir Edward pulls the tag on his neck, summoning a large longsword, orange and red hilt, with a large white blade. The two charges forward at each other, their blades meeting in the middle, sparks flying as their blades connect, over and over

.

"**Venus**"

.

Alice shoots forward, faster than Solarity, as Sir Edward blocks it, a dome of energy on his hand being used as a shield. He stabs Alice in the side and she backs off, the two running using their respective light arts to increase their natural speed, crossing blades the entire time

.

"**Realize**"

.

Alice forms her gun and shoots a blast at Sir Edward, and as he blocks that she lunges towards him, sword over head as he raises his other hand to block, she twists her body and strikes him in the side, drawing blood

.

"Well chap, I'm shocked, you drew blood, I think I'll take this a bit more seriously now, do try and live"

.

He shoots forward, disappearing and suddenly Alice finds herself through several trees

.

"Care to call it quits?" he asks

"Protect us all field of dreams"

.

They turn towards the voice and notice a barrier forming around the nearby area, and when it reaches them, they pass through it

.

"A protective barrier?"

"Yep, so give it everything you got, don't worry about anything else" Maya says

"I owe you one for this Maya"

.

Alice stands up and cracks her neck, raising her sword and gun, a feral grin crosses her features

.

"Now then, since I can't kill you, I can stop holding back" Alice says, balls of darkness appearing around her

"Reload, **Vanitas Bullets**"

.

The black balls of energy shoot into the gun as it glows and its color changes from silver to jet black. Alice fires the black bullets, shooting towards him faster than should be possible, he blocks with his sword and barrier technique, his entire form being pushed back, as his barrier cracks and disappears

.

"Spelling!  
Purgatory in the netherworld.  
Wildfires on the ground.  
The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike.  
They purify all with fierce charity.  
All must die, and return to dust.  
God has forsaken mankind…"

.

Edward disappears and when he reappears he thrusts his sword at Alice, only for her to disappear and reappear behind him

.

"…The age of decadence shall not end.  
Let the trumpets sound.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come."

.

The ball of fire appears in Alice's hand as she forces it into her sword, now radiating white and dark energy

.

"**Ying Yang: Kurikara**"

"Playing the trump card are we"

.

Sir Edward moves to block the blast with his sword, as it gets sliced in half and surprise to cross his features

.

"Well bolluks"

.

Alice moves to strike him with her enhanced strike, only for Sir Edwards to pull another ID tag

.

"You should feel honored; you've forced me to manifest Silvery Peak Argastant"

.

He draws a silver lance that connects from three parts into one. His armor, bright silver, a large shield on his left arm, supposedly indestructible, from what Alice learned about him. Thus begins a back and forth, Sir Edward thrust his lance and Alice swings her sword, fires her gun, and uses her Dark Arts, all for them to remain at a standstill as the area around them takes colossal damage

.

"Don't you see, it's pointless, I'm indestructible"

"Hmm, well see, let's try something else"

.

Alice activates Venus again, striking his armor, over and over before meeting his shield head on

.

"Nothing's indestructible, especially something human. Prana Blade"

.

Her sword glows bright white as a crack appears on Sir Edwards's helmet, before breaking and revealing a small opening into the helmet

.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you" He says going on the offensive

"You will never take her from me, I'll show you, and I'll make you fear me. Decrease Weight"

.

Alice draws the quick rune and floats into the sky, far above where she could be reached

.

"Spelling!  
Enders, ice wolves, lend me your breath.  
Let your freezing be more silent than death.  
In this world, even the prosperous inevitably decay.  
It is inescapable, divinely ordained karma.  
Just as water flows downward, snatch away all vigor…"

.

"That's Grand, Quite grand"

"She's using a Level 8 Dark Art; I thought the Russian terror was the only one who could do that"

"Your wrong, that, is a Level 13 Dark Art, she's singing the Curse of a Holy Swordsman like it's an aria"

.

"…Show me a world where all has stopped, seemingly even time.  
Show me an eternal beauty, a zenith that no one in existence can destroy.  
You who defy my understanding, you who seek only the absolute.  
What an ugly thing it is!  
The weirdness of life gathering, writhing, spreading its stench, and multiplying.  
I do not approve of that, I do not understand it…"

.

"You've done more than prove your worthiness; you've completely blown me away"

.

"…I desire a land of unsullied white.  
I desire a beautiful world of death.  
I desire a world where ignoble creation is buried and bound…"

.

"Join us, come abandon your humanity"

.

"…I desire for all to stop.  
I desire for everything to stop  
Now Cocytus"

.

Alice taps the runic inscriptions as they circle around her, forming a dragon of snow, with red eyes, it shoots towards the ground, as the clouds roll in and it snows. The dragon hits the ground, exploding into a giant blast and an avalanche begins as a blizzard starts, freezing everything nearby, entombing them in ice

.

"You'll become a caged monster just like the rest of us, you'll be our lucky number seven" Edward says laughing as the avalanche overtakes him

.

* * *

**Several hours later, they all rest at the principal's house as Maya heals them from their injuries; Shizuno and Alice stand on the front lawn with Sir Edward**

* * *

.

"Worry not I won't try anything. As a knight I admit it freely, you won that duel, fair and square. And as previously discussed Shizuno will not have to study abroad"

"Great, so why are you here?"

"By my authority as head of British HQ and as a member of the head six it is my honor to officially endorse you for Rank S"

"You should know, I will not do what they tell me. I don't take orders"

"And why is that?"

"Because as The Magic King, they'll be taking orders from me" Alice says, noting his fear, and pale face as she said that, before laughing and walking back inside with Shizuno

.

Everyone heals and heads home. Alice lies awake at night, looking through her screens

.

* * *

**Skills created and Level up x 2**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Venus] – Active – Max – 500PR per minute**  
**\- A higher level of Solarity, focused on enhancing speed only**  
**\- Increases Speed by 500%**

* * *

**[Cocytus] – Active – Max – 2500MP**  
**\- Forbidden level 13 Spell, Encases hundreds of miles in ice**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 25 EXP: 27,361/144,072**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Mage] **

**Sub-Class: [Magic King]**

**HP: 4550/4550 HP Regen: 45.5 per minute**

**MP: 5275/5275 MP Regen: 52.75 per minute**

**PR: 2275/2275 RP Regen: 22.75 per minute**

**Str: 91**

**Vit: 91**

**Mag: 211**

**Spd: 91**

**Wis: 211**

**Def: 91**

**Res: 91**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Vanitas]**  
**\- Nothingness, able to Annihilate anything**  
**[Dragon Manifestation] – Active – Max – 1500MP**  
**\- Manifests a dragon of pure Nothingness to destroy whatever is desired**  
**[Vanitas Bullets] – Active – Max – 250MP per bullet**  
**\- Create powerful bullets made of Pure Nothingness**

* * *

**[Abies] – Active – Max**  
**\- Creation, uses equivalent exchange to create weapons for the user**  
**[Single Gun] – Active – 100HP**  
**\- Creates pistol for the user**  
**[Bullets] – Active – 20HP per bullet**  
**\- Creates bullets for guns created using [Abies]**

* * *

**[Ruina] – Active – Max**  
**\- Uses Runes to accomplish various tasks**  
**[Destruction Rune] – Active – 300MP**  
**\- Increases Destructive power of weapon or attack by 300%**

* * *

**[Fides] – Active – Max**  
**\- Manifests feelings as an external entity or grants power to the individual based on strength of feelings**  
**[Dragon Manifestation] – Active – Max – 500MP per minute**  
**\- Manifests a Dragon, its strength is based on feelings of the user**  
**[Mantra Enchant] – Active – Max – 750MP per minute**  
**\- Enhances power, strength enhancement is based on feelings**

* * *

.

"This is the strength of a Rank S Magic King" Alice thinks to herself

.

* * *

**Here is a list of the other Black Arts she used this chapter:**

**.**

* * *

** [Bind] – Active – Max – 20MP  
\- Level 1 Dark Art, binds a target**

**[Incinerate] – Active – Max – 125MP  
\- Level 3 Dark Art, shoots a blast of fire at an opponent **

* * *

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**.**

* * *

**One month later**

* * *

.

Alice looks out the window of the classroom and notices it still snows, even a month after she cast the spell

.

"…Summer Vacation starting next week"

.

Alice perks up at hearing that, before sulking at remembering that the Strikers have a summer camp

.

* * *

**Another week later**

* * *

.

Alice stands with the others, suitcase in hand, as Shizuno, Satsuki, and Maya are next to her. The principal stands in front of all of them, spelling the runes while a green magic circle takes shape below them

.

"Have fun everyone, stay safe" the principal says tapping the runic sequence as the magic circle rises over their forms as they are transported

.

When they look around they notice the beach they now find themselves in, white sand as far as the eye can see

.

"Okay, this year we'll be doing things a bit differently..."Jin says as they all turn to him  
"...You will each set a challenge for yourself, and by the end of summer you will have completed it"

.

Everyone changes into their swimsuits, Shizuno, a Japanese style red one piece, Satsuki, a blue two piece, Maya, a pink frilled two piece bathing suit, and Alice, black two piece, with her long black Magus coat. Satsuki sets herself the challenge of being faster than Momo, a girl who is arguably the fastest with Speed related light arts, except for Alice. As the two engage in a race, Alice gets a call, she takes her phone out and answers it

.

"Lad, Jack, how the hell have you been chap"

"Names Alice, not jack"

"Don't be such a boor, it's your nickname, you're like a jack in the box, and you never know just what might pop out. Speaking of popping out, you get to be there on the beach with all those beautiful girls while I'm stuck here working"

"That's creepy, how do you know where I am?"

"I'm shacking your principal, just…"

"Okay, bye" Alice says hanging up

.

The phone rings again and Alice sighs and picks it up

.

"That was Cheeky Jack, Quite Cheeky. Anyway I was kidding; The Head Six are meeting about you"

.

Eventually Alice hangs up the phone and goes back to the others

.

"Who was that?" Shizuno asks

"Sir Edward, he's endorsing me for Rank S, someone named The Russian Terror is opposed, don't know who that is or why I'm supposed to care"

"She's very dangerous. Mari says she's the most lethal of all the head six" Maya says worried

.

Several hours later, at dusk, Alice and Satsuki are alone on the beach, except for Maya and Shizuno secretly watching

.

"I need to be faster than Momo, and you're the only one who can help me. Please"

"Jeez, when you say it like that I have to help" Alice says running a hand through her hair

"Alright, we'll get you working on Venus"

"One thing though, Momo, Solarity related arts are all she has, if I do this, you will not rub this in her face. You have your own strength Satsuki"

"When the Strikers train, why is she always your partner?"

"No one else can keep up with my Venus"

"I don't care about that I just don't want anyone else to be your partner"

"There's no guarantee I can make you fast enough, but…I'll try"

.

Satsuki hugs Alice tight, muttering her thanks

.

"Every night Satsuki, until your fast enough, we train every night"

.

Satsuki nods her head, determination in her eyes. The next night, after everyone goes to bed, Alice and Satsuki stand on a beach

.

"Okay, take deep breaths, your Prana reacts to emotion, so stay calm. Solarity works by injecting Prana into the feet, but its crude, it only adds about 50% of Prana to your legs. Venus works by concentrating more around 60-70% into your legs, but requires greater control over your Prana"

.

Alice moves towards the water. She glows with her white Prana

.

"**Venus**"

.

Alice takes off, running a good distance before making an arc and returning to the spot she started in. Alice stands in front of Satsuki, deep in thought

.

"About…100 meters, out and back. Solarity would do around 30-40, 50 at best"

.

Satsuki sits down and closes her eyes, as her yellow Prana, flares around her, similar to a large flame around her

.

"Good, now condense it, bring it closer to yourself, and don't let it out of the container"

.

The flame shrinks and soon is just a faint outline around Satsuki

.

"Good, now keep that focus and run on the water"

.

She stands up, the outline still present, as she steps towards the water, and runs. Soon she opens her eyes, and exclaims her joy, before she falls into the water. Alice raises her hand, grimoire in it, as she levitates Satsuki onto dry land, before she sparks a fire

.

"That was a good try, about 40 feet maybe"

"Is that good?"

"Considering that's around the max for Solarity, I'd think so; it's a good place to start"

.

* * *

**Two months later**

* * *

.

Alice and Shizuno are walking along the beach, Shizuno wearing a white Yukata while Alice wears a white shirt and a pair of shorts

.

"This place is peaceful; I think I want to come back here someday"

"When you do, can I come?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

.

Alice leans in and the two share a chaste kiss, before going back to watch the waves, sitting on the nearby grass, as fireworks go off in the nearby sky, Shizuno leaning her head on Alice's shoulder

.

"Shizuno"

"Hmm?"

"Love you"

.

Shizuno smiles and kisses Alice once more

.

"I love you too"

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Everyone has bags packed and sit by the front door, waiting for the appointed time in which the portal will open and take them back home, before an alarm sounds, and everyone takes off for the command center

.

"300 meters in length. The Dreadnought is nothing compared to this. The Head Six have named it the Fortress Class"

.

They look on a screen and see the Metaphysical, shaped almost like a brain, long legs, and lobster like arms, expected to hit their island soon, before reaching a city next

.

"We have been tasked to retreat; they don't want us fighting recklessly while the head of our branch is absent"

.

Satsuki looks afraid and Alice takes her hand, the pink haired girl gripping it tight

.

"I don't know all the details, but the brass have made their decision"

.

"And are you going to follow their orders?" Satsuki asks

"Their orders are absolute, besides, as the leader of this team, I won't lead you all into a hopeless battle" Jin says

.

The turn their attention back to the screen, to see wasp like monsters taking down the helicopter providing video as it goes to static

.

"It should have been at a safe range"

"It's either highly intelligent or aggressive. You understand now right? We have no time to waste, everyone gather your things immediately. The islanders have already begun evacuation, were to follow them"

.

A few of them leave, or make obvious excuses to run out, while the rest look at Jin

.

"Alice?" he asks

"Go back to your rooms, let's get ready" she says as the others nod

.

They all stand on the beach, staring off into the distance as they watch the monster approaches

.

"You sure Maya?"

"I want to be useful"

"Shizuno"

"Obviously"

"Satsuki"

"I don't want to run"

.

Jin approaches them, and watches the creature as well

.

"Aren't you running?"

"The Strikers are yeah, but I am neither a captain nor a squad member, I am just here as Jin Isurugi. Your words last time cut deep Grima, but they were truthful"

.

The others turn around and notice most of the Strikers are still here

.

"We missed the boat"

"Let us fight with you"

"What are our orders?"

.

Everyone joins in a circle and point their weapons inward

.

"We stand here as the swords of salvation"

""We stand here as the saviors of everyone""

.

The siren blares as everyone stares at Jin, who is grinning

.

"The first victim was a fisherman playing loud music and the defense force helicopter emitted a loud blast, so it is believed to be highly sensitive to sound, we plan our strategy around this"

.

Alice stands at the center of the city, waiting for the beast to come, while the others prepare magic strikes and use light arts to cover the mages. Fireworks are launched as siren stops to keep the beast coming towards them. The beast reaches the city and immediately after, it is attacked by numerous magic attacks, freezing and disintegrating one of its legs, forcing it to use one of its claws to hold itself upright. From its body, wasp-like monsters deploys towards the Saviors. Jin takes off, Sword in hand, swinging on a crane hood, shooting through the monsters leg, and blowing it up. Music blares as the monster continues to Alice, who manifests Salatiga

.

Alice runs down the hill, Venus activating, as she writes the runes in the air as she runs

.

"…The age of decadence shall not end.  
Let the trumpets sound.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come."

.

Alice forms the Black Gehenna and pushes its power in her sword

.

"**Ying Yang: Kurikara**"

.

Alice slashes her sword, it going through the creatures claw, cutting it clean off, before the creature unleashes a sonic attack, Alice covering her ears in pain as she notices the now hundreds of heads, realizing the creature is multi-headed, raising its threat level considerably. Alice's white Prana flares around her, forming a dome protecting her as she stands up and faces the creature, sword in hand. Looking over she notices the wasps increasing in number, only Satsuki still okay enough to fight back now that the creatures attack concludes. She sees Satsuki ferociously attacking the creatures, going at a pace not even possible for her the month before.

.

Alice looks at Satsuki, proud of her, before she looks back at the creature, who is laughing a monstrous laugh

.

"Don't make fun of her creature"

.

Alice takes her sword, and drives it into the creature's thick shell and begins running, carving magic letters into it. She goes to the center of its back, where the indentations form an X; she drives her sword into it and fills it with Prana, a magic circle taking shape. The creature shakes wildly and throws Alice off, the magic circle fading, before it emits its sonic attack once more, making everyone, Alice included, fall to the ground in pain, as the creatures close in on Satsuki, and another group begin attacking Maya's barrier, some begin stinging Satsuki and Shizuno, while others break through Maya's crumbling barrier.

.

Alice writhes in pain, as black veins form on her body, as her entire form begins seizing, her reaction much stronger than the others. As the veins disappear, she looks up, hate in her eyes, devoid of their typical warmth as Alice begins glowing with a black Miasma

.

"N…no…I won't just sit here…You won't stop me, you won't chain me down…I kill you…Kill…Kill… KILL"

"**EVERYONE, RUN AWAY, NOW**" Sora yells from her Grimoire

.

As everyone else continues to writhe in pain, skeletons begin rising from the ground, glowing with a red and black energy as they grab Alice and cover her completely. A distinctly wrong feeling engulfs the area, as the skeletons fade and where Alice once stood, stands a new presence

.

Looking similar to Alice, with white hair, and a black vein like crack along her right eye; her right arm, blackened and demonic, and her clothing, a long black cape, dress, and boots, the mask on her face, covering her eyes, its red visor through the black mask enticing a feeling of fear just by looking at her, while an black inverse ribcage rests over her dress. She raises her black arm, removing her mask, her grey eyes staring at the creature

.

"**You who have awoken me, I thank you, as a token of gratitude, I'll kill you quickly**"

.

The white haired Alice raises her demonic arm, and snaps her fingers; the sun changing to a black sun, as her body glows and her black aura expands further

.

She raises her closed fist, an eastern dragon of dark energy appearing around her, its long body coiled around the mage, before it shoots at the monster, it hitting the magic letters on its back, as a black magic circle appears around the creature, glowing with a negative energy it explodes, taking everything within a mile with it, as the demonic Alice stands on a small patch of land, staring at the remaining Saviors, a grin on her face

.

"**Now then, what to do with you**"

.

The demon snaps her fingers and all the Saviors are forced in front of her, on their knees. She walks back and forth, and stops in front of Shizuno

.

"**You know, this little debacle was quite entertaining to watch from the inside, to hear her cries of torment at your pain**"

"W-what are you? What did you do to Alice?" One savior says

"**Haha, oh that's good, you don't know? Then I'll introduce myself. I am The Magic King Abyss Trinity, the manifestation of Alice Grima's true power as the Magic King of Luxuria and Superbia**"

.

Abyss raises Sora's Grimoire, the book struggling the entire time

.

"**Realize, Conception**"

.

The book is forcibly transmuted into a shotgun, jet black in color, radiating the power of nothingness and pure destruction

.

"**Now, which of you first. Eney, meenie, miney**"

.

Abyss points the gun back and forth before stopping on Satsuki. Abyss puts her finger on the trigger before her eyes widen

.

"**N-no, stop it…Don't fight me**…You said we'd work together…**We are, I'm taking away the obstacles**… Stop it, Give me back my body"

.

Abyss shifts between herself and Alice as they argue with each other

.

"**Its mine now, accept it**…Get out...Sora…Do it"

.

In the struggle between Alice and Abyss they dropped the Grimoire and it changed into human form, a girl with a black dress, black boots and stockings, and long silver hair with a black bow on top

.

"Yes Master, sorry about this"

.

Sora places her hands on the struggling form and magic circles appear all around her

.

"Go to sleep now, magic king, don't come back until Master can control you"

.

Lightning pulses from the magic circles as Alice screams as she is forcibly returned to her regular form, and falls to the ground panting and breathing heavily

.

"…No one…Ever…will chain me down…again" Alice says between breaths, as Shizuno and Satsuki rush to help her up

.

Alice looks to the others, noticing the looks of fear, disbelief, and yet curiosity and intrigue

.

"Master, I know you're tired, but we still have a problem"

.

Alice looks up, noticing the black sun still in place, as well as parts of the ground disintegrating into black particles, slowly engulfing the island they sit on

.

"About five minutes"

.

Alice stands on her own, taking deep breaths; she focuses, and looks at the black sun

.

"Let's go Sora"

.

Sora changes to her grimoire form and Alice holds her in her right hand

.

"**Realize, Conception**"

.

Sora's grimoire, now willingly, changes into the shotgun form, now bright silver. Alice points the gun at the black sun as she begins chanting. As she chants, magic letters form, starting at the start of the barrel, moving to the end

.

"Spelling!  
Dance, Dance Thunder god Spear  
Thunderclaps Hundredfold, invoke.  
Nothing lives forever.  
An instant, a flash, indulge in pleasure.  
Abandon all in the blink of an eye.  
Regret not, belated one.  
Tonight is the banquet of carnage.  
Perish, perish, perish, perish.  
Scatter to the winds, all life.  
Souls, grow light in liberation.  
Impart this lightness, this vibrancy, this liberty, this blessedness, to everyone!  
Level 8 Dark Art: Thunderstorm Helix"

.

The gun glows brightly, magic letters radiating power across the barrel of the gun as the gun seems to burn Alice just by holding it

.

"Reload: **Vanitas Bullets**"

.

Ball of darkness appear, shooting into the gun, black energy radiating along the gun, next to the burning white energy

.

"Meteor Dragonar"

.

A blast fires from the gun, jet black in color, forming the shape of an eastern dragon, rocketing towards the black sun, and hitting it, causing a large explosion, as the black sun dissipates, returning the sun to normal, as Alice collapses unconscious, burn marks across her body from the blowback. Shizuno sinks to the ground and places Alice's head in her lap, running her fingers through Alice's hair

.

"She used up everything she had on that blast. She'll be out of it for a while. Not to mention how Dark Arts don't mix well with Thema magic, the blowback would hurt quite a bit" Shizuno says

.

A few of the saviors look at them, with disgust and a bit of hatred, but a lot of fear, their weapons still out, and slowly getting pointed at them

.

"Do it. See what happens when she wakes up to see us dead"

.

They put their weapons away and glare at the three

.

* * *

**Hours later they all sit at the hotel steps as a plane appears and from it emerge, Sir Edward and his maid, they walk to Shizuno, who still has Alice's head in her lap**

* * *

.

"A fully awakened magic king, astounding, I'm sorry to say, we've been ordered to take her in, to make sure she has a firm grasp on her powers, if not willingly, to arrest her, magic kings are all but Terrorists after all"

.

After a brief fight, the former combat ready saviors are all unconscious but alive as Sir Edward looks bored

.

"A.J. be a dear and throw on the uniform over her clothes please"

.

The maid takes Alice's unconscious form and places an orange prison jumpsuit over it, before fitting her with a pair of cuffs

.

"Magic and Prana suppression cuffs. I am sorry about this, and when jack wakes up, I'll tell her myself"

.

They take Alice on the plane, not seeing Shizuno struggling to stand, handing something to the flight attendant, who nods before looking around and getting on the plane. As the plane takes off, Alice is placed between Sir Edward and the maid. She slowly regains consciousness and is appraised of her current scenario

.

"Sorry again jack, but hey, they've just had the press conference to make you Rank S, so the whole world knows about you, minus the magic king bit. Good news though, this is the only time they could pull something so underhanded like this"

.

Alice nods her head at the not so subtle suggestion now that the maid is asleep, Sir Edward following suit as he closes his eyes. Alice looks around and notices, a flight attendant placing a drink next to her, giving her a wink, as she quickly leaves. Alice picks it up and takes a sip, before stopping realizing what happened, she uses her tongue to push a hair pin out of her mouth, a smile crossing her features. She uses it to pick the cuffs before snickering and cuffing Sir Edward to his maid

.

Alice stands up and moves to the isle, unzipping the orange jumpsuit, revealing her black pants and white blouse, she pulls on her velvet coat and adjusts her hat on her head with a spell before making her way to the door of the moving plane. Sir Edward and A.J. wake up and notice Alice as she places her hand on the handle and pulls, the door flying open as she gives the pair the two fingered salute before she jumps out of the plane

.

"Decrease Weight"

.

Alice quickly writes the runes as she stops falling and floats in the sky. She looks up and notices the plane moving out of control before the door is slammed shut and it readjusts itself

.

"Shouldn't that have capsized the plane?" Alice says tilting her head before shrugging

.

Alice lies on her back, hands behind her head, as she floats through the sky, enjoying the sights before her phone rings

.

"Alice, are you ok?" Shizuno quickly asks

"Yeah, I'm ok, by the way, thanks for the rescue. Don't know how you did it, but thank you"

"Bribed the flight attendant, you should get back soon" Shizuno says, her voice low and promising at the end

.

Alice hangs up the phone and looks around, noticing no one in sight, tries to manifest her wings. She widens her eyes and screams in pain as the feathery appendages burst from her back, using magic to go through her clothes without tearing

.

"Crap that hurt…Forgot, I'm human again"

.

Alice takes a few deep breaths as she looks at her wings, still dark purple in coloring, as she reminisces for a minute before she relaxes and pulses a bit of Prana and Mana into her back, healing the wounds and strengthening her skin so it won't happen again the next time she manifests the wings. Alice looks around, finds the right direction and takes off towards home, reading through the many screens now that she has the time

.

* * *

**You have defeated a high level opponent and gone through a forceful transformation**

* * *

**Level up x 5**

* * *

**Due to forceful transformation [Magic King] has leveled up and unlocked a new skill**

* * *

**[Manifestation] has leveled up**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 30 EXP: 14/4,610,304**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Mage] **

**Sub-Class: [Magic King]**

**HP: 5800/5800 HP Regen: 58 per minute**

**MP: 7150/7150 MP Regen: 71.50 per minute**

**PR: 2900/2900 RP Regen: 29 per minute**

**Str: 116**

**Vit: 116**

**Mag: 286**

**Spd: 116**

**Wis: 286**

**Def: 116**

**Res: 116**

* * *

**[Magic King] – Passive – 27/50**  
**\- As the Magic King, your power is greater than that of a Mage**  
**\+ 10 Mag per level**  
**\+ 10 Wis per level**  
**[Trinity Form] – Active – 1/50 – 1000MP per minute**  
**\- Accesses a Magic King's true form and increases their power to monstrous levels**  
**\- Increases all stats by 500%**  
**? Unlocks at level 50**

* * *

**[Manifestation] – Active – Max**  
**\- Allows for direct Manifestation of weapons and powers**  
**\- Manifestations:**  
**[Salatiga] – Holy Sword – 10PR per minute**  
**[Black Wings] – Active – Max – 50MP per minute**  
**\- Manifests the Magic King Element in the form of black wings**

* * *

** [Thunderstorm Helix] – Active – Max – 750MP  
\- Level 8 Dark Art, added to any weapon to greatly increase destructive power**

* * *

.

"Think it'll be awhile before I try that one" Alice thinks to herself as she continues flying. She looks to her back and activates the black wings. Particles emerge from her back and form into the shape of a single pair of black wings

.

She moves them experimentally before she stops, reorients herself, and using her four pairs of wings, takes off at a faster rate towards home

.

Several hours later, the door to Alice's house is thrust open and shut suddenly, Alice and Shizuno in the middle of a passionate kiss before Shizuno pushes her against a wall, they continue with their kissing, before Alice flips Shizuno against the wall, throwing her coat on the floor and unbuttoning her blouse

.

"Alice, are you home?"

.

Alice hears the voice and pulls away from Shizuno, both panting heavily

.

"Damnit Maya"

.

Alice sighs as Shizuno pouts as they readjust their clothes. The two walk into the bedroom and notice Maya, sitting on the bed, kicking her legs back and forth

.

"I though you said you would be with Mari tonight" Alice says fixing her hair

"Mari canceled, she got called to meet with the head six" Maya says sad as Alice sighs

"Alright, just please let me know ahead of time"

.

Maya looks at the two, noticing their state of dress, red faces before she turns equally as red and buries her face in a pillow as the puppies move from their little beds and nudge their heads against Maya

.

"Their quite fond of you, you must take good care of them when I'm gone" Alice says as the puppies bark the affirmative

.

Alice turns to Shizuno and takes her outside the room

.

"I can't really ask her to leave, with Mari gone..."

"It's ok, this time" Shizuno says pulling Alice into another deep kiss before pulling back and sighing

"Just…Please don't let it happen again"

.

Alice nods her head as Shizuno leaves and she goes back to the bedroom, puts on her sleepwear and gets into bed, Maya crawling next to her

.

"Sorry" Maya says

"Please tell me when this happens, ok Maya"

"Ok"

.

Alice closes her eyes, as the puppies hop on the bed, cuddling the two. Several hours later Alice's phone rings, she gets out of bed groggy and pulls her phone out of her coat, flipping it open, irritated look on her face

.

"You better have a damn good reason…"

"Jack, how've you been, it's a lovely morning in England"

"It's the middle of the night here. I. Was. Sleeping"

"Err, right, sorry, anyway thanks for handcuffing me to A.J. knew you'd get away Jack, didn't think it be so kinky though"

"What, you and A.J. have fun after I made my exit?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells jack, especially to another girl"

"I'd be offended if I felt like I should care"

"Anyway, I'm calling to tell you the Russian Terror is going to send someone to kill you"

"Not the first time I've been targeted"

"…Yes, well she'll be there in a few weeks, be ready Jack"

"Of course, and if need be, I have my trinity form"

.

Sir Edward goes silent as Alice hears his breath hitch, she laughs and hangs up the phone, looking at it for a moment before opening it back up, and opening up an old app as the static sound fills the air as words appear

.

* * *

**1 month**  
**Fight with Assassin**  
**Begin planning for expedition to Russia**

**2.5 months**  
**Leave for Russia**

**4 months**  
**Finish fight with the entire Elite Russian Branch of Saviors**

**5 months**  
**Fight with The Russian Terror**

**9 months**  
**Early Graduation**  
**Trinity school with Shizuno and Satsuki**  
**Fight with Magic King Candidate Arata Kasuga**

**2 years**  
**Fight with the Ancient Dragon**

* * *

.

Alice closes her phone and sighs, sitting at the desk, remembering a bygone age, so long ago, of a girl with pink hair and a fight to become god

.

* * *

**I'm not going to make skills for all the different combination attacks that Alice comes up with, like combining the thunderstorm helix with meteo dragonar, merely the Yin Yang ones**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, looking around and noticing she fell asleep on her desk, a blanket around her shoulders, Maya already gone

.

* * *

Saw you at your desk asleep, gave you a blanket  
Whatever made you sad; there are people there for you, ready to help  
\- Maya

* * *

.

Alice reaches up to her face, tears still fresh. She smiles at Maya's letter, and goes to compose herself before she gets dressed and goes to class. As she sits in class, Shizuno and Satsuki file in and take seats next to her, as Alice notices everyone except the two giving her a wide berth

.

"Guess the secrets out" Alice notes before resting her head in her hand and closing her eyes

"Alice…Alice, wake up my love"

.

Alice slowly opens her eyes and notices Shizuno nudging her

.

"Hmm, is class over?"

"Yeah, you slept through it"

"Yeah well I was bored and had a rough night sleep. Besides, what more can they really teach me, I know some of the strongest Prana techniques and the most lethal level 13 curses"

.

The two nod their heads, as Alice walks out of the empty classroom and goes into the principal's office, sitting on the couch next to Maya, and waiting for the principal

.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Maya"

"You ok?"

"…Yeah…just…Remembering"

"Why are we here exactly" Satsuki asks

"I'm graduating early or I'm flat out leaving" Alice says nonchalantly

"What about us?" she responds

"Hmm, you're coming with me of course. We're going to Biblia Magic Academy" Alice says, opening Sora's grimoire, reading from Sora's entries instead of her own

"I'm not a magic user though" Satsuki replies

"Semantics, you just need a jump start and you can get Thema magic just like the rest of us"

.

Alice stands up and manifests her black wings, made from her magic king element. She takes one particle from her wings, and flicks it towards Satsuki, it immediately sinks into her as she shivers and a small yellow magic aura flows around her before retreating into her form

.

"There, nice little magic jumpstart, course, it's just Thema magic but that's something"

.

The principal finally walks in and sits down on the other couch

.

"So then, from what I hear, you three want to graduate early"

"Yeah"

"You know our policy"

"Yep"

"Of Course"

"Um…what is it again?"

"You have to fight and win against one of our top ranked students" The principal says as Alice and Shizuno nod while Satsuki pales

"Come on Alice, I know you can do it, maybe even Shizuno, but me, really"

.

Alice looks at her stern until Satsuki nods her head

.

"It's settled then, you beat one of our graduating students in about 5 months and then 4 or so months after, you graduate with the graduating class"

.

They nod their heads as they leave, returning to Alice's house, Alice lies on the couch, slowly nodding off, as Satsuki rushes back into the room holding up a scrapbook

.

"Hey, Flaga, I thought you said you didn't come here with anything" Satsuki says waving the book around

.

Alice opens her eyes, sees the book in her hand, and lunges towards it, grabbing the book from her hands and rushing back to the couch, holding it protectively

.

"Be careful with it Satsuki, these are some of the few things I have left" Alice says before slowly placing the book on the table, and opening it

.

Shizuno and Satsuki look through the photographs, seeing a red haired Alice, with a pink haired girl wielding a sword. Several images later, adding in two small children, further down the line still, a blond haired girl with blood red eyes. Alice stops on the next page, a mixture of emotions on her face. The image itself, a family picture, the pink and blond haired girls each holding onto one of Alice's arms, while the two children stand in front of Alice, and another child, a light purple haired girl, sitting cross-legged in front of the children, all six wearing smiles

.

"What are these Alice" Satsuki asks slowly

"My past life, the third one" she says softly before looking at the two

"What I may have neglected to tell you was that my third life, I lived around 240 years, I had two wonderful wives, Yuno and Keeno, before Keeno killed Yuno and proceeded to try and kill me. I gave up for several years after that, but my better nature prevailed and I rescued another girl…"

.

Alice flips the page and it shows Alice and a blond haired girl, sitting under a tree, three familiar dogs in their laps, as three children sit around them

.

"…Her name was Yue, I was just about ready to close myself off to everything, but she brought me back, gave me joy again for many wonderful years, we were married, adopted children, and a couple years later the dragon came...You know how that part went"

.

Alice closes the book, her eyes closed, as she lays her head back

.

"What happened to the first three children?"

"Satsuki, you shouldn't push anymore, this clearly brings up bad memories for her" Shizuno says sternly

.

"Nah, its fine, I started, I may as well finish. They're actually alive right now"

.

Noting their shocked looks Alice reaches into her inventory and pulls out a crystal as it expands into a screen the size of a television

.

"Split screen, Carnage and Toxin, and Morgan"

.

Two images appear on either side of the screen, a boy with blond hair and a girl with red hair. The other side, a light purple haired girl, despite the distance between them, the three seem very bored

.

"Would you like to meet them?" Alice says, her voice filled with happiness at seeing her children again

.

Shizuno nods her head as Satsuki looks frozen. Alice smiles and knocks three times on the crystal, causing the three on screen to perk up and look around, before looking directly at the screen and smiling, each creating their own portal they walk through. In the center of the room, a portal opens and the three emerge from it, before rushing and hugging Alice

.

"Mother" Carnage says

"Mama" Toxin yells

"We're Home Mother" Morgan says

.

Alice hugs her three children tight, tears running down her face, as she experiences an intense happy feeling, washing away a deep longing feeling at missing them that Alice did not even know she felt

.

"It's so good to see you three, I've missed you, so much"

.

The three smile, and take their younger forms, the three children of Alice looking around ten years old. Alice sits on the couch, the three young ones file in next to her, as Satsuki and Shizuno sit opposite them. Alice holds her hands out and Morgan takes one as Carnage and Toxin hold each other's hands as one grabs Alice's, the three each glowing as their energies meld

.

"What are you doing?" Shizuno asks curious

"Sharing, we have many years to catch up on" Alice says, her eyes still closed

.

After a while, the energy fades as the four open their eyes

.

"You've had interesting lives, sticking to just one though? I went through dozens before I stopped on one for a few years"

.

The three shrug their shoulder as Alice looks to Shizuno and Satsuki

.

"Sorry about that. Children, introduce yourselves"

"Hiya my names Toxin, nice to meet you"

"My name is Carnage, pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"My name is Morgan. I'm the youngest, nice to meet Mother's new wives"

.

Alice bonks Morgan on the head as Shizuno and Satsuki blush

.

"Not yet Morgan, I told you that in confidence" Alice says, blushing herself

"Now then, I'm sure you have questions so fire away" Alice says

"What was that weird light thingy" Satsuki asks

"We were talking, and sharing, catching up by showing each other our memories, having several conversations about recent events"

"How are you three even alive?" Shizuno asks

"Well…we're not exactly human you see" Carnage says

.

The three children stand and unfold their wings, the feathery appendages shocking the two back into silence

.

"I'm not exactly exempt from that either" Alice says standing up and unfurling their wings

"We're dragons you see, that's how I lived so long in my third life. I'm still a dragon now by the way, next to being the Ancient Dragon and the Magic King"

"How old are you?"

"23 now I think?" Carnage says

"Same" Toxin says

"Somewhere around 74 I think, time travel's so confusing. Meh, I like this form and my 16 year form better anyway" Morgan says, hand on her chin

"How old are you now Mother?" Morgan asks

"With the two other past lives and the time spent here. Around 357 I think, that general vicinity at least" Alice says casually

"Next question, how long will you live?" Shizuno asks, her real question obvious

"I was wondering when you'd get there…I'm going to outlive you, that's the answer you expected right. Well, I could give you some draconic energy, make you dragons…"

.

The two perk up and yet Alice's expression somewhat derails their happiness

.

"…You'd be a part of my world though. Outliving everyone except children we would have, its…less than pleasant sometimes, the friends I remember, all dust now, only existing in memory" Alice says, her voice solemn

.

Shizuno and Satsuki think for several minutes before Alice speaks up

.

"Think about it, I'll be here waiting for your answer" she says smiling

"Now then, we've dwelled on bad things long enough; let's see how strong you three got, see how you compare to your Mother"

.

Everyone walks out of the house and into the field Alice had created next to her house near the forest

.

"Are you sure Mama?" Toxin says

"Yeah, you seem to have lost some power?" Morgan notes

.

Alice smiles mysteriously

.

"Execute…Mode Trinity"

.

Alice glows with a dark Miasma as it engulfs her entire form. Revealing the black dress, cape, white hair, and grey eyes of Abyss Trinity, along with the blackened right hand and the inverse ribcage attached to her dress. Alice's power skyrockets as she looks at her children

.

"I might have given up some power, but the things I unlock makes up for it. **Realize, Conception**"

.

The black shotgun appears in Alice's hand

.

"Let's see what you got" she says, smirk on her face

.

Carnage and Toxin spread their wings as they summon twin English swords, charging at Alice. Alice raises her gun and fires a blast, it splits into two and shoots towards the two, each blocking it with their swords as the magic in the blast enters their weapons

.

The two swords glow with black energy as they slash downwards; sending blasts at Alice, who snaps her fingers, the magic disappearing

.

"**[Solarity]**"

.

Alice disappears and dozens of images of her appear around Carnage and Toxin

.

"Spelling!  
Just as water flows downwards  
Snatch away all vigor  
Freezing shade"

.

The blast of ice magic comes at the two, hitting them in the back, and freezing them solid, before they break through the ice

.

"That's enough. Any further and we'll get reported for something"

"When have you ever cared about that Mama?" Toxin asks

"Well, I'm trying not to break too many laws"

.

Alice looks at Morgan, who feels left out

.

"Now then baby girl, let's see how you've improved" Alice says unfurling her wings. Alice holds out her Grimoire, in the palm of her right hand, and a blast of black lightning shoots forth at her

.

Morgan holds up a staff as a barrier forms around her, absorbing the lightning, and redirects it back at Alice, stronger than before

.

"Nice barrier"

.

Alice raises her own barrier as the lighting is once again absorbed, doubled in strength, then redirected back at Morgan

.

This continues for several minutes, creating a feedback loop of the lightning getting stronger and before long, Morgan's barrier gives out as the lightning is heading straight for her. Alice snaps her fingers and two portals appear, lightning shoots into one, and the one pointing towards the sky releases it off into the universe

.

"Pretty good, you all are about equal to me now, I'm very proud" Alice says returning to her normal form as her stomach grumbles

"…I am also very hungry"

.

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Yeah"

.

As they all walk in the house, Alice looks over the screen in front of her

.

* * *

**Skill has been gained**

* * *

**[Freezing Shade] – Active – Max – 125MP**  
** \- Level 3 Dark Art, Area of effect ice spell**

* * *

**Skill has leveled up**

**[Trinity Form] – Active – 9/50 – 910MP per minute**  
**\- Accesses a Magic King's true form and increases their power to monstrous levels**  
**\- Increases all stats by 500%**

* * *

.

"Good, making progress"

.

They walk into the dining room and sit at the table as Alice cooks, eventually placing a stew on the table, as her three children look at it salivating, Shizuno and Satsuki look confused at their expressions

.

"You've never had Mama's cooking have you" Toxin says appalled at the thought

.

They dig in and Alice's children have content and happy expressions while Shizuno and Satsuki have shocked expressions on their faces as they eat.

.

Soon they sit on the couch and the children assume their older forms as they drink beer and wine

.

"You want some?" Alice asks

"No thanks"

"We're not old enough"

"Semantics" Alice says, waving them off while sipping her wine

.

They talk and share stories for a while, before Alice's children speak

.

"Mother, do you think…Maybe we could stick around?"

"Please Mama, we're so bored"

"Please"

.

The three look at her with puppy dog eyes and Alice caves

.

"Alright, alright, give me a moment and I'll make some room" Alice says walking out of the house

.

Alice stands in front of her house and raises her Grimoire, glowing with a light aura, she snaps her fingers and her house expands to three stories. She walks back inside and notices the puppies sitting in the children's laps

.

"Was wondering when you three would come out" Alice says scratching their heads

"Alright, there's three bedrooms on the third floor, decide amongst yourselves who gets what"

"It's been a long day, I'm tired, you probably are as well; I think I'm going to turn in"

.

Alice sees Shizuno and Satsuki out, before taking her children to their rooms, and lying down in her bed, the puppies curled up against her, before Maya inevitably sneaks into her bed a few hours later when she arrives, Neither noticing the black veins returning to Alice's form for a moment before disappearing

.

* * *

**The next Morning**

* * *

.

Alice wakes up, rubbing her eyes, and, after several minutes, manages to pry the sleeping Maya off of her. She walks downstairs, lets the puppies out and tries to flatten her hair as she starts cooking breakfast. Eventually everyone makes their way down and to the table

.

"I think we're going to take it easy today, spend some time together. I can miss a day or two of school and they won't care much, especially with my graduation test coming up"

"I still need to go in to help Mari" Maya says

"Alright, then that gives me time to spend with my children"

"What about Miss Shizuno and Miss Satsuki?" Toxin says

"Satsuki said she was going to school but Shizuno hasn't responded yet"

.

Alice hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it, to see Shizuno in a dark blue knee length dress

.

"Am I early?" she asks, as Alice smiles and invites her in

"Yeah, you want some breakfast" Alice says as Shizuno shakes her head

"Alright, we'll leave in a couple minutes, once the rest finish"

.

Alice takes Shizuno into the kitchen, both seated in stools on the counter, continuing their conversation with the rest of Alice's family

.

"What are we going to do today Mama?" Toxin asks

"You know… I really hadn't thought that far ahead, maybe just walk around town, enjoy the sights, and hope nothing attacks in the meantime"

.

They all finish their breakfast, Maya heads to the Academy, and the rest leave the house and begin walking around town, Shizuno on Alice's arm, Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan, in their ten year old forms, in front of her. They walk around the city for several hours, enjoying the sights, the view of the beach and the parks before stopping at an ice cream parlor, each of them enjoying some ice cream while they rest for a moment

.

"This was a nice day Mother" Morgan says

"Very relaxing" Carnage notes

"The universe we were in was very stressful; they have so much work for us" Toxin whines

"It was your fault dear sister, you had to assert our authority" Carnage says

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, they said they were stronger than us, I had to prove them wrong" she responds

.

Alice watches the two, smile on her face, until a white haired girl comes up to them, wearing the Akane Academy uniform

.

"Hello, I am trying to find the student housing, can you help me?" she asks with a thick Russian accent

"Yeah, we can lead you there, was about to head back home myself, long day. My names Alice, what's yours"

"My name is Elena Arshavina, But Leshya is name I go by"

.

Alice looks the girl over, short silver hair, covering her right eye, and green-grey eyes

.

"You just transfer in?"

"Yes, I come from Russian Branch, to join your institution"

"How was your first day?"

"It was alright, weird pink haired girl in class of mine though"

.

Alice smiles, deciding to tease Satsuki over that later

.

"And why are you not being in class"

"My family is in town, and I'm graduating soon, so a few days off and they won't care"

"Ya, graduating? You must be good Savior"

"I guess, here we are" Alice says, pointing at the dorms

.

Alice turns to leave when they hear Elena's stomach grumble

.

"Are you hungry Leshya?"

"Sorry, I am not eating lunch, and have not gone to store"

.

Alice looks to the others who either shrug or nod their heads

.

"You want to come to my house for dinner?"

"I would not be burden?" she asks

"Course not; I have people over almost every night"

.

Alice leads everyone to her house; they all sit down to the large table as Alice cooks sausage, hamburger, steak, potatoes, and fish

.

"This is big meal, you eat all of this?" she asks in awe

"You'll find friend, that we eat quite a bit more than normal people, even by Savior standards"

.

They all dig in and Elena notes that they each devour several fish, at least two steaks each, and three bowls of potatoes while Shizuno has a single fish, a steak, and a bowl of potatoes

"It's a family trait you see" Alice says, stuffing another fish in her mouth

"What's the Russian branch like Miss Elena?" Toxin asks

"…There is no school. Russian branch trains Saviors like military, much different from here, stricter" she responds

"You like it here?" Carnage asks

"I…do not hate it, the people have been very kind to me, apart from pink haired loudmouth"

.

Everyone shares a laugh as they continue to eat, Alice and the others beginning to share stories of past adventures, telling them to Elena as past life memories or fiction stories, Maya coming home and joining them during the middle along with Satsuki now that class ended

.

"...So a young boy with the appearance of a Rabbit somehow thought he could survive a battle with demonic hounds even though he never had any combat experience, and that was where I saved him and brought him to his new home"

"Past life of yours was strange Alice"

"Yeah, I guess it was"

.

Three barking sounds are heard as the puppies rush down the stairs

.

"I swear, they hear the slightest mention and they come running"

.

Alice picks up three steaks and tosses them into the air, the puppies each jumping and grabbing one, tearing into it furiously

.

"You have strange pets" Leshya notes

"Yeah, but they've never been normal" Alice says, fond expression on her face

.

They notice Elena winces when she moves her right side

.

"You okay?"

"Training injury, I will be fine"

"Eat plenty and get rest and you'll be fine soon enough"

"I will do this"

"And if you don't want to sleep alone call me and I'll be there for as long as you like" Maya says

"O-ok?"

"You should take her up on that, Maya makes a good Hug Pillow" Alice says

"That I am" Maya says nuzzling herself to Alice's side, eyes closed and a smile on her face

"Hey, hold on a second, does that mean you're using her as a hug pillow when you're sleeping?"

"That she is"

"What the hell"

.

They all finish their food and take Elena to the dorms, say goodnight and walk Shizuno to her house

.

"So what was the point of that?" Shizuno asks curious

"Fishing, she was genuine, for the most part. The Russian Terror wants me dead, so Russians aren't my favorite people right now. I think she's the one who wants to kill me"

"So what happens now?" Morgan asks

"She seems nice enough; let's see if I can change her mind"

"You know, it'd be much easier to kill her" Shizuno says

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to do that, I…I want to be good"

.

Alice gives Shizuno a kiss when they reach her house, and the rest teleport back home. Alice goes up to bed as the others go to their rooms. Alice lies down, closes her eyes and falls asleep. As she sleeps black veins slowly appear on her body once more, starting at her heart and moving outward until all the veins on her body have become jet black and visible, pulsing with each beat of her heart, before disappearing

.

"...**Alice...**" a deep monstrous voice is heard, before the room goes silent once more

.

* * *

**A week later**

* * *

.

Shizuno received a call from Edward's maid A.J. about Elena, how she almost killed him in battle and about her weapon. Elena began joining them in skipping school in her. Her excuse: "Came in during middle of term, no point right now". They hung out, along with Shizuno and Alice's children

.

"School really takes up a bunch of time, this is much better" Alice says licking an ice cream cone

"Agreed. Was not allowed to do this in Mother Russia"

"What is Savior school like?" Toxin asks

"Yeah, we were rather curious about it?" Carnage says

"Is it fun or boring?" Morgan asks, getting to the heart of the issue

.

"Savior school is boring, they talk about things we don't need to know, just train me, and let me loose on the world, what else is there?"

"You would like Russian Branch" Elena notes

"Yeah, maybe, I have trouble following orders though" Alice says

.

The group walks into a park, wide open area where they stand at the center. Elena slowly back away and reaches up to her black necklace

.

"Please, let me do this quietly, I make it quick and painless" she says pulling it and summoning a black sword, the middle part of the sword hollow

.

"Must we do this Elena? Your brother, the one you told me about, I can help you, I can get him back for you, let me help you"

"Future like that does not exist for me" Elena says charging Alice

.

Alice summons Salatiga and blocks the attack. She notices the Prana leaving her blade and flowing into Elena's black sword

.

"Hmm, you absorb Prana huh"

.

Alice flares her Prana and Mana and notices both going into the sword

.

"Mana as well, then how about this"

.

Alice takes out her Grimoire, surprise cross Elena's features. The chains on the grimoire attach themselves to the hilt of the blade as the book hangs from the sword and begins to glow with jet black energy, seemingly unable to flow into Elena's blade

.

"Figured, you're made to take out Saviors, not mages, this fight just became even again"

.

Alice charges and the two blades meet their aura's flaring, before Elena backs off and begins striking faster and faster, Alice blocking each strike as they increase in speed

.

"Now Elena…I can respect…The lengths…You'd go to for your brother…but shouldn't…you accept help when I can get him back for you" Alice says in between clashes

"No…Is safer this way…Kill or be killed, nothing else matters except brother" Elena says as she brings her sword down, knocking the sword out of Alice's hand, Alice jumps back and looks to her hand, a fresh cut on it

.

Alice watches the cut on her arm as her blood flows before turning black. The black sludge begins oozing from her hand, slowly expanding and covering her hand, as she widens her eyes and her grin returns

.

"Oh, you've don't it now. You have no idea what you just did"

.

Alice's grin turns feral and her eyes turn wild, as the black tar begins moving up her arm

.

"What is that?"

.

"You've** woken** up the bea**st,** sleeping for so **many y**ears now. A **conduit** for destr**uc**tion so **power**ful that **nothing escapes its path, everything falls to its power**"

.

Alice's voice slowly becomes overlaid with another as it moves down her body covering it as she gains a foot in height

.

"**Your sword, it's like a poison to Saviors. Your poison, BUT WE'RE VENOM**"

.

It moves from behind her head and covers it, replacing it with white jagged eyes and razor sharp teeth, her entire form covered by the black tar, now 7 feet in height to Alice's 5'4. Its body large and more like a juggernaut compared to Alice's normal form

.

Venom raises its hand, changing into a blade, he thrusts his arm towards Elena, it splits into a dozen blades each attacking her, her sword only able to block so much

.

The beast shoots forward, incredibly fast for its size, as it grabs Elena, causing her to lose her sword; it holds her up by her neck

.

"**You've injured our other. She holds faith in you, so let's see what's in that mind of yours**"

.

A tendril emerges from its back and goes to Elena's forehead, pressing into it, not drawing blood, but covering a portion of her head

.

* * *

.

Alice and Venom see into her mind, noting all the people she killed, not caring too much, before seeing a magic circle over the representation of her memories

.

Alice runs her hand along it, analyzing its runes

.

"A memory modification spell. Hmm, how to break it"

"**Why do we not just destroy it, so much easier?**"

"It would kill her"

"**So?**"

"I don't want to do that"

"**You were different when we met**"

"And your more of a chatterbox then when we first met. Snippy and sarcastic too"

"**I was weak then, now I am better**"

"And how does that work?"

"I'm in your blood, you know I thought you would get cut a lot sooner than this. I couldn't come out until then, couldn't even talk, I was bored, and hungry"

.

Alice looks over the magic circle as Venom rants, before finding its weak point and placing her hand on it

.

"**You take too long, that's the spot right?**"

.

A tendril shoots from Alice's back and hits the spot she placed her hand on, impaling her hand, and the magic circle breaks like glass as memory orbs move from the magic circle and combine with others as some blacken and disappear

.

"**Now then, let's go get some food, preferably raw, and chocolate**"

"Not right now"

"**Your liver looks pretty tasty**"

"Later ok"

"**Fine**"

.

"**Oh relax, we're in her head, this isn't real, your hand is fine**"

.

Alice opens her eyes and notes the Symbiote seeping back into her skin as Elena falls to the ground, tears streaking her face, and a thousand yard stare on her face

.

"I…have no brother….I am…Alone…Who would care if I died?"

.

Alice turns to the others, shocked expression on Shizuno's face and pride on her children's, before a black cat walks over near Elena

.

"You know Grima that was quite the show; I am Condrat, of the Russian Branch"

.

Red energy flows from the cat and into Elena as her aura changes to a deep purple mixed with red

.

"Now then, let us get back to the battle, I imagine fighting me and protecting them would be quite a challenge" Condrat says, Elena's voice overlapping his own

.

Elena/Condrat charges, sword raised and swipes downwards as a Black Tendril blocks the sword

.

"You don't understand do you, **we cannot be beaten by the likes of you**" Alice responds as a dozen black Symbiote tendrils wave around in the air around her. The tendrils shoot forth, grab and throw away Elena's sword and the remaining ones grab her

.

Alice walks forward, Salatiga in her hand, her and the sword glow as their white Prana flares all around them

.

"**[Saturn]**"

.

* * *

** [Saturn] – Active – 1000PR**  
** \- This attack does not harm the body but attacks the soul instead**  
** \- At lower levels it makes a person faint, but at high levels it can force a soul from its body**

* * *

.

Alice slashes her sword and the strike hits Elena's form and from behind her, the ghostly form of a man flies out and disappears into nothingness. The tendrils gently place Elena in Alice's arms, as she wakes up

.

"Never say no one would miss you if you die. If you need a reason to live; then live for me, I'll be your family"

.

Elena cries into Alice's arms as she holds her, the crying girl eventually falling asleep

.

"So you're taking her in?" Shizuno asks

"She…she reminds me of myself a bit, many times, I was in the same place as her"

.

They take Elena to her dorm and put her to bed and everyone else makes their way to Alice's house

.

"So then, now that we have time, what was that?" Shizuno asks

.

"That…was Venom, a symbiotic organism, you could call him a parasite…Yes I did call you a parasite…No you cannot eat my liver that would make their point"

"Alice?"

"Hmm, sorry, he's speaking. Look why don't you come out and make this easier"

.

From Alice's shoulder, emerges a black snake like tendril and its face, white jagged eyes and a large mouth with razor sharp teeth

.  
"**What do you want?**"

"What exactly are you?"

"**Symbiote, that is what I am, I enhance her and she lets me stay, for a price**"

"What kind of price?"

"**Raw meat, preferably living, and chocolate, or I eat her liver, heart, and brain chemicals**"

"He's been asleep for several years now so I haven't had to do anything but he's back now"

"You…eat people?" Shizuno says, shock, and a bit of horror on her face

"Well animals mostly but if he gets hungry enough then yeah, just the bad ones though"

.

Alice lets Shizuno think on it as Venom retreats into her body  
.

"I'm ok with this" she says after a few minutes

"Good, because this is in fact the last thing about me, everything else is out there in the open"

.

Shizuno stays for dinner and is about to leave when Alice asks her a question

.

"I need you to teach me a spell real quick"

.

* * *

**Early the next morning**

* * *

.

Alice stands on the side of the road, waiting, as she looks out and sees Elena, in a trench coat and hat, wheeling a suit case along

.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, but this is something I must do on my own"

.

Alice pulls the girl into a hug and whispers into her ear

.

**"Sleep, near death"**

.

Elena falls limp in her arms as she opens a portal to the school and leaves her there as she teleports back to her house and lays out a map on the table, a map of Russia with various places circled

.

"Just like it said, planning an invasion of Russia; who knew something could still get me this worked up" Alice says laughing

.

"Now that I'm taking this seriously, you better watch your back Terror" Alice says

.

* * *

**A month and a half later**

* * *

.

Alice walks through town, towards the outskirts, having said goodbye to Satsuki, Shizuno and her children, as she walks her outfit of red, white and black squirms and shifts

.

"Will you stop, I said you can be my clothing so can you stop squirming"

"Why can't it be black?" Venom asks, doing the mental equivalent of a pout

"I told you, its symbolic, deal with it" Alice thinks readjusting her hat

.

She emerges on the outskirts of town, noticing A.J. standing there with a suitcase

.

Alice stands next to her, the two giving each other a nod, as a magic circle appears beneath them and whisks them away

.

* * *

**For the next two months the two ride through Russia on a train, taking out every field commander they find, but not killing a single person, no matter how much Venom persisted in telling her too, only eating animals to sustain Venom's hunger**

* * *

.

Alice finds herself in a field, seven saviors staring her down from the shadows

.

"Attack us if you can Grima"

"While I'd prefer not to, I'm on a tight schedule"

.

From her back shoot seven tendrils, into the darkness, pulling the seven enemies out, all trying to cut and dislodge the tendrils from their forms

.

"I am sorry about this. Won't kill you though, death sucks, no matter who you are. There's always someone left to miss you" Alice says with a faraway look

.

The tendrils all chop the back of their heads and knock them out cold

.

"**They would have tasted good**"

"Can you stop this already; I give you animals and large amounts of chocolate, what more do you want"

"**Prey**"

"Chill out for a while Venom, when we're done with this…we'll see"

.

"There were eight of them" Alice hears Angela say

.

She rushes over to see A.J., blades out, against a man wearing a cloak covering his face and a large object on his back

.

"This one's mine Alice"

.

The man turns around and the cloak falls away, revealing The Russian Terror, from the other side of a mirror, blonde hair, red dress, and cruel expression, drawing magic letters

.

"She's done with it" Alice yells as The Terror taps the sequence and a bolt shoots into the sky, directly over A.J.

.

Alice pushes A.J. out of the way, as a bolt of lightning comes towards Alice

.

"**YOU IDIOT**" Venom yells

.

A dozen tendrils emerge from Alice's arm, she points it to the sky and the lightning flows into them and then into her arm, she brings her arms down to her stomach before rising and placing her arm to the other as tendrils emerge and fire the lightning out and into the mirror, destroying it, as the man flees

.

"Fuck that hurt" Alice says clutching her chest, as smoke rises from her entire form, burn marks covering her arms, chest, and back

"**YOU STUPID IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DIFFERENT WAYS THAT COULD HAVE KILLED US**"

"But it didn't, I knew what I was doing, you helped too, can…you please…Fix…me?" Alice says before falling to the ground at the end, unconscious

"**Fine, you're lucky that didn't hit your heart or brain. You better get me some more food after this**" Venom says as the Symbiote covers the burn marks

.

* * *

**.**

**And here we have the re-emergence of Venom. When I first wrote this I had just seen the Movie Venom. Can't wait for Venom 2 by the way: Maximum Carnage**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**.**

* * *

**The Next morning**

* * *

.

Alice sits up quickly, wincing in pain as she rubs her wrists, before running her hands along where she felt the burn marks, noticing their all gone, yet she still feels the pain

.

"Your awake, thank goodness" A.J. says hugging her, surprisingly naked, and also in bed with her

"Not that I'm not happy you care, I am, really, but why are you naked and in bed with me"

.

A.J. screams and rushes to put on her clothes

.

"It was freezing, there was no firewood, and you were hurt. I healed you, and used you for warmth, that's it" She says, blush over her face

"Good Morning"

.

From behind the curtain emerges a brunette girl, one of the seven from last night, with a smile on her face, before noticing A.J. in her underwear

.

"Terribly sorry, I did not know you were having sexy time, carry on"

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX" A.J. yells as Alice laughs

.

* * *

.

The two get dressed and sit down with the girl, Katya, they learn, who desires for them to defeat the Terror and free those forced to be her guards.

.

* * *

.

Two weeks later they make their way to the capital of Russia, where the terror lives, and Alice goes off alone, standing in front of the terrors castle. She flares her aura and before long she looks towards the castle and see the terror writing many magic letters and she realizes what's happening

.

* * *

"Casting a level 13 huh, well, let's see what you got" Alice says, sword in hand, tendrils swaying in the air around her

.

A bolt flies from the castle and into the sky, clouds gathering, lightning striking the ground as it takes the form of many things, Lions, knights, pterodactyls. They continue forming, tens, hundreds, until a thousand stand between Alice and The Russian Terror

.

Alice takes her sword, her tendrils forming blades, as she charges forward, taking out only the one directly in front of her, her tendrils taking out anything else that comes at her

.

"Connect to the Luxuria Archive, Execute Thema"

.

Her outfit changes to her black dress and coat, she continues hacking and slashing as her Mana builds around her. Her blade glows as her jet black magical aura engulfs it, she slashes with her sword, taking out a solid hundred at once, before she keeps going, taking out more and more, even as they form to replace the defeated ones

.

"It's no use Alice Grima, you will not beat my Cruel Crusaders"

.

A magic circle appears behind her as Shizuno appears, with Satsuki, A.J., Elena, and Alice's children

.

"Heard there's a fight, are we late" Carnage yells, bloodthirsty grin on his face

"We're here for you" Toxin says

"We've come to help" Shizuno says

"We knew you needed us" Satsuki says

"You won't stick me on the sidelines again" A.J. says

"You can't just leave us out of the fun like that" Morgan says

.

Everyone draws their weapons and charges the lighting beasts; soon more Russian Saviors emerge and fight them

.

"Children of Russia, hear me, my name is Elena Arshavina, most of you know me as the Man Eater, but she is gone now, she went to Japan and fought Alice Grima. She was reborn there, just, as Elena; do not spend you lives in fear. Fight not for the terror but to protect others"

.

Satsuki uses Solarity and goes behind each of the Russian Saviors, cutting off their black necklaces as they all blink and look around, confused

.

"What happened?"

"Oh no, forgive me"

.

As Katya reunites with her now restored friends, Alice notices the Terror singing, and opera like sound fills the air as the lightning seems to coalesce into a giant, its head obscured by the clouds. Around its hands two golden rings appear

.

"DOWN, NOW" Alice yells as they all hit the ground

.

The beast punches the air and a blast of lightning shoots at them, just above them, barely missing them, and taking out most of the mountain behind them. Alice stands up as the beast charges another blast

.

"You did it first Terror, so don't be upset when I return the favor"

.

"Spelling!  
It all began in the water.  
It all returns to the water.  
In other words, water is life, and yet death.  
The mother that bears us, and a devouring serpent.  
All things are in flux, and not even time can go against the current.  
Like a boat tossed about on a great river, in the end it too is merely devoured.  
Ahh, cruel uncertain providence."

.

"Oh wow, that's a level 13 spell"  
"Grima is going to throw a curse at it"

.

"But that cruelty and uncertainty have already forgotten.  
The face of their beloved mother.  
I will become a serpent, open my mouth, and devour billions of lands.  
An eternal void, never filled.  
An eternal pleasure, never satiated.  
All things must change, and return at long last to my maw."

.

The magic letters engulf Alice's arm as she goes to punch the ground

.

"**Ouroboros**"

.

* * *

** [Ouroboros] – Active – Max – 2500MP**  
** \- Forbidden level 13 Spell, Floods hundreds of miles of land in water**

* * *

.

As she makes contact with the ground, its shakes and cracks, before water explodes from the ground, covering the area in 30 feet of water. The lightning beasts disintegrating as they make contact with the water. As the others grab planks of wood and other things to hold on to, Alice stands in front of the lightning giant, smiling. She taps her foot twice against the water as dozens of water serpents wrap around the monster crushing it and pulling it under the water, disintegrating it. Alice walks on top of the water toward The Terror who looks back at Alice

.

"A tyrant's end is a miserable thing to behold, don't you think?" Alice asks

"What are you talking about, I'm not done yet"

.

She quickly spells out another set of magic letters

.

"Thunderbolt Dragon"

.

She taps her runic sequence, creating a dragon of lightning. Alice snaps her fingers and a small snake of water shoots up and hits the dragon destroying it

.

"Now are you done?"

.

The Terror falls to her knees

.

"Please, I will do anything you asks, just let me live, and keep my kingdom, I'm not ready to die yet"

.

Alice's expression darkens and her eyes fill with hatred

.

"When your people made mistakes, you didn't forgive them, you killed them. If you don't want things to be taken from you, then don't take from others"

.

Alice jumps back onto the water and walks towards her group

.

"...I know that better than anyone, I've lost so much already" she mumbles to herself

.

Alice reaches her group and she teleports them out as she follows them

.

* * *

**Back in the Japanese branch, Alice's house**

* * *

.

Alice's portal opens and they emerge, the puppies barking and circling them

.

"W-we're home?" Satsuki says shocked  
"Oh don't be too shocked Sarasha, I'm a lot more diverse in my abilities than most" Alice says as a screen appears

.

* * *

**EXP: 2,157,637/4,610,304**

* * *

.

"Guess it's going to take a while at this rate"

"Satsuki, a word please" Alice says as she takes her into the next room as Shizuno and A.J. talk to the Russian saviors

.

"Alright, I'm not going to beat around the bush, Shizuno's okay with it, I'm willing to give it a try, I've been waiting for you to get over your shyness but we could've very well just died so I'll come out and say it. Do you want to be together or not" Alice says as Satsuki freezes, before tackling Alice, smashing their lips together

.

For several minutes they enjoy this new aspect of their relationship before Satsuki pulls back, a string of saliva connecting them

.

"I love you Alice, don't doubt that. Whether this life or next, I'll be waiting here, waiting for you to return, my dear Flaga" she says, her voice low and loving

.

* * *

**Several months later**

* * *

.

After defeating the Russian Terror, Alice made her surrender her rank but allowed her to keep her empire, after releasing everyone in captivity and swearing on her life that it wouldn't happen again. Shizuno and Satsuki moved in with Alice, and the Russian Saviors Alice rescued joined up with Akane Academy

.

"I would like to be clear; I can use anything at my disposal as long as I win" Alice asks

"Yes, yes, you've asked this several times now" Mari says

.

The students of Akane Academy sit in the Martial arts stadium, ready to watch the Graduation test of their three most promising Saviors

.

Alice's Symbiote covers her, as she gains height and Venom emerges, its large inhuman smile, and pure white jagged eyes intimidating many of the Saviors. Tendrils emerge from its back, and sway in the wind, as Salatiga manifests, seeming comically like a short sword in the 8 foot tall Symbiote's hand

.

"**Are you ready? Either way, we are**"

.

Venom looks towards its opponent, Five A ranked saviors, between them, a sword, an axe, a staff, and two Warhammers.

.

"What the hell are you" one of them says as Venom grins

.

Half of the mask peels away, revealing half of Alice's face

.

"**W**e** a**re** Ve**no**m**"

.

The mask reforms and Venom charges, Tendrils and sword raised, as the five saviors, noticeably rattled, raise their weapons and charge. The fight maybe lasts three minutes and before long, Venom stands over the five bodies, and lets out a victory roar, completely inhuman in its sound, before the costume disappears and Alice walks towards the stands

.

"Are you not entertained?" she yells as they begin reluctantly cheering

.

Alice snickers at their scared attempt to pacify her as she walks to Shizuno and Satsuki and gives them each a kiss on the lips as she sits down and Shizuno goes up for her turn, taking about the same time before Satsuki finally does hers, takin the longest time of ten minutes before she successfully sits down, the three of them successfully completing their trials.

.

"Well then, in the shortest ever trial, we have our three new graduates, who will be graduating in the coming months"

.

* * *

**Months later**

* * *

.

The most boring months to ever pass at Akane Academy, no metaphysical, no assassination attempts

.

"We stand here to honor those who are ready to join the fight. Who have been here, fought with us, bled for us, and defended this school"

.

Alice tunes out most of it, uncomfortably wearing a blue gown, gold scarf like thing, and matching cap. Eventually Alice is called up

.

"Miss Grima, our fastest growing student, what are your plans now?" Mari asks as Alice smirks

"Trinity School" Alice replies as Mari pauses, before unfreezing and smiling

.

Satsuki and Shizuno get called up and give similar responses, and soon the party ends boringly. Several days later Alice wakes up, Shizuno and Satsuki cuddled up to her, as she slips out with the pups, and walks outside as the Symbiote forms around her, creating her typical outfit

.

"Now then, let's start off with a bang"

.

Alice looks to the sun overhead and closes her eyes, breathing in, then out, opening her now grey eyes, the sun turns black, yet nothing disappears or is disintegrating

.

"A controlled breakdown phenomenon, radiates power, and yet, is perfectly safe"

.

Alice lets her own power out, from its usually contained state, and it radiates power like the breakdown phenomenon. Alice walks back into her house and sits on the couch, waiting for the inevitable confrontation this would cause. She sits on her couch for several hours until she hears a knock on her door. She takes her time walking over and opening it, only to see a strange sight, a red headed woman, carrying a comically oversized gun, wearing a black and white dress along with a beret on her head

.

"Been waiting, you don't have good response times you know that?" Alice says casually as she goes to sit back down

"I take it you caused the breakdown phenomenon?" the woman asks

"My names Alice and yes I did" Alice says opening the blinds

.

The two look out, a clear view of the black sun, as Alice snaps her fingers and it disappears, the normal sun reappearing. Alice walks into the kitchen and starts cooking as the woman looks at her confused

.

"My name is Lilith and I was sent to stop that breakdown phenomenon"

"It wasn't really dangerous you know? Did that to get your attention"

"You have it, now what?"

"Which school are you from?"

"Royal Biblia Academy"

"Congratulations, you get to add me and my girlfriends to your rooster" Alice says stirring a pan of eggs

"And why would…" Lilith starts but is stopped when Alice reveals her black wings

"You're a Demon Lord Candidate?"

"The term is Magic King, and no I'm not, I AM the Magic King"

"Impossible, we already have him at our school"

"Oh really"

.

Alice stands in front of Lilith, Sora appearing on her arm, to the shock of Lilith

.

"Connecting to the Superbia and Luxuria Archive, Execute Mode Trinity"

.

Alice changes into Abyss Trinity as Lilith looks fearful as Alice grins

.

"I am Abyss Trinity, Magic King of both Superbia and Luxuria, pleased to make your acquaintance"

.

Alice changes back and continues cooking, she whistles loudly and the puppies come barreling down the stairs and sit in a line directly in front of her

.

"What are those things?"

"Those things as you call them are my babies, hellhound pups. Best hunting dogs this side of the World of Demise" Alice says frowning

"They seem harmless enough"

.

Alice looks to the pups, snaps her fingers, whistles twice and points to Lilith. The pups shoot at her at astonishing speed for their small statures and take her down, two sitting on her arms and another on her chest, growling as smoke emerges from its mouth

.

"Heel"

.

They perk up and trot back in front of Alice

.

"You see, they provide excellent protection" Alice says throwing each one a treat and patting their little heads

"Hey pups, go wake up the girls and the children would you?" Alice asks as they bark and rush up the stairs

.

Alice hears their screams of surprise as everyone is woken up and she snickers

.

"Their fault for sleeping in, not the first time I've done this you know?"

.

Everyone wanders down the stairs groggily and slightly glaring at Alice as the puppies sit at her feet and Alice puts a big bowl of meat in front of them

.

"Good Morning" Alice says chipper

.

They all sit down, either rubbing their eyes or stretching as Alice places food on the table; all of them instantly perking up, now completely awake

.

"So then Miss Alice, I presume these are the other two" Lilith says gesturing to Shizuno and Satsuki

"Yep"

"Mama, can you pass the milk please?" Toxin says as Alice does so while Lilith looks confused

"If you want me to I'll explain, it'll take a while though and I think you'd want to get back to Biblia, especially with three new students to get set up"

"What about them?" Lilith says pointing to the children

"They'll be fine, they've got to get back anyways" Alice says recalling a conversation from a few days ago

.

A few days pass and Alice stands at the door with Shizuno and Satsuki, as the children stand in their older forms with suitcases, the six of them all in a tight group hug

.

"We'll miss you Mother" Carnage says

"We'll be sure to write every week, just like before" Toxin says

"We'll come back and visit soon" Morgan says

.

The three walk through the portal as it closes

.

"It always hurts to see them leave" Alice says as Satsuki and Shizuno each place a hand on her shoulder

"They'll be back"

"They'll miss you just as much as you miss them"

.

Alice takes comfort in that fact as she opens another portal, this time, a fancy looking school on the other side. The three walk though it with their suitcases and the Pups trot along into it with them, as it closes behind them all. The walk out of the portal and look at their surroundings, the school itself, almost looks more like a castle with how big it is. They walk towards the front entrance and see a man, silver hair in a ponytail and red eyes, standing next to a boy, with short black hair and red eyes

.

"Greetings, I am Headmaster Biblia and welcome to my school. This is our resident Magic King Candidate Arata Kasuga"

.

The two stare each other down, Arata in confusion and curiosity and Alice in restrained anger and malice

.

"Ah, the usurper, the one trying to take my place" Alice says, her smile radiating her malice

.

Sora appears on Alice's arm as the usurper looks on shocked and confused as he pulls out his own, an identical grimoire

.

"Hey Grimoire, you're supposed to be one of a kind aren't you?"

.

Arata's Grimoire changes into its human form as Alice's does the same. Two identical Sora's appear and look each other up and down

.

"My master is stronger" Alice's Sora says

"Mine has more potential" Arata's Sora responds

"Mine is awakened, a Genuine Magic King"

"You know how this ends right; there cannot be two genuine Demon Lords"

"That just proves you and your master are the fakes, the proper term is Magic King"

.

Alice's aura begins to show and expand as Arata loses his curious expression and dons one of fear instead when he realizes who is stronger, before his cocky grin returns

.

"You wanna go princess, then let's go" he says as his Sora stands by his side

"You do realize, only one of us is getting out of this alive right?"

"Come on, where's the confidence from earlier"

.

Alice looks to the principal, who wears a tired look

.

"You do know what he just said right?"

"Yeah, and just as the trinity seven was beginning to like him, oh well, they'll get used to you"

"Oi, principal, have some faith in me" Arata yells

"You've no idea what you just said Arata, it was nice knowing you" he says walking back into the school

.

Alice raises her hand, her grey eyes looking at Arata as half of her hair changes to white

.

"**I accept your challenge**" Alice says, her voice filled with power

.

The ground around them shakes and pillars emerge from the ground, forming a circle around them, before magic shoots between them, forming a barrier and trapping them in

.

"What's going on?" Arata asks

"You challenged the current Magic King, so now, we fight, either to the death or until the other no longer has their Element"

.

Both Sora's change to their Grimoire forms and wrap around their Master's arms

.

""Connect to the Superbia Archive, Execute Thema""

.

Alice's outfit changes to her black dress and long cloak as Arata's changes to black pants, coat, and cape

.

**"Realize"**

.

Arata summons a square gun and fires several blasts at her as Alice blocks them with her hand

.

"Hmm, a month, you've been here a month, maybe two"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Your magic, its weak. What's your Thema anyway?"

"Imperium"

"Funny, mine too, I use it better though, usurper" Alice says, holding out her hand

"**Realize, Conception**"

.

The black shotgun appears in Alice's hands as her right arm blackens and her hair fully becomes white, her attire shifting once more into her Abyss Trinity form

.

"I am Abyss Trinity, the True Magic King, you are just a candidate"

.

Alice fires several blasts from the shotgun as Arata struggles to dodge most before being impacted by the last, thrown back and hitting the magic barrier, gasping as he loses his breath. Arata stands back up slowly as his right hand gains a blue sigil, a blue dragon appearing around him. Alice holds out her hand, a black sigil appearing and a black dragon appearing around her

.

They both point their hands forward and the dragon's go and clash in the middle. Their energies clashing before the black dragon shoots through and impacts the magic barrier as Arata barely dodges. Alice looks outside the barrier to notice several women rushing out, weapons in hand as they try to attack the barrier

.

"Don't worry Arata, we'll get you out" Lilith says blasting the barrier

"Can't let our resident Demon Lord die that easily" one dressed as a ninja says

"Yui will save big brother" another says

.

One stands off to the side, white hair, blank expression and carrying a spear  
.

"Arin, why aren't you helping" Yui says

"I am the wife to the Magic King. This is a fight to decide the Magic King" she replies before looking at the fight

"You know, you won't be able to break the barrier, I didn't make it, when two Magic Kings fight, the world itself creates this, to limit damage" Alice says, recalling a conversation with Sora

.

Alice focuses back on Arata who stands with his gun in hand as the sigil on his hand moves to the gun and it forms a silver shotgun

.

"Conception"

"Hmm, you're learning, that's good, makes this a bit more interesting" Alice says as she fires a blast, Arata doing the same, the Anti-magic meeting in the center of the barrier, and canceling each other out

"You got stronger too, guess I should take this seriously"

.

Alice's black aura moves into the shotgun, glowing with her Magic King Element

.

"Let's wake up our real opponent"

.

Alice fires the blast, the black energy shooting forth, through Arata's shot, and into him, as he screams and is forced back against the barrier, still screaming. Skeletons, red and black in outline, emerge from the ground and cover him, as his screaming dies down. When the skeletons disappear a new figure stands in Arata's place. 6 feet tall, white hair, black visor over his eyes, blackened right hand, black cape, pants, shirt, and an inverse ribcage over his chest.

.

He removes the Visor and reveals his grey eyes as he takes a deep breath and looks around before he looks at Alice, understanding on his face

.

"So, we are to fight to the death? Alright, I am Astral Trinity, Magic King of Superbia"

"I am Abyss Trinity, Magic King of Superbia and Luxuria"

.

"The first Dual Magic King, and I get to fight them, I am honored"

"Sweet words get you nowhere, especially since you're not my type"

.

Alice raises her shotgun as Astral does the same, firing several blasts that cancel each other out. Both look on annoyed at the stalemate. Alice raises her hand, lines of runic sequences covering her arm, before shooting towards Astral and covering him, forcing him to the ground as the runic sequences bind him

.

Alice walks towards him, her shotgun disappearing as a grin overtakes her features. She stands in front of Astral, and places her hand on his head, and pulls. Slowly black wispy energy flows from his head into her hand as Astral screams

.

"Stop"  
"Please"  
"Big brother"

.

Soon Alice pulls her hand back and examines her prize, a ball of black energy, Arata's Magic King Element, as she places it in her chest, as she takes a deep breath, feeling her new power, as her hair blackens, her eyes, becoming red with black sclera, as her left arms blackens like her right. Her attire shifting to become white

.

"I…am…Dues Trinity, The One True Magic King" she says as her power spikes and the barrier disappears, the ground shaking and buildings cracking under the pressure

.

Alice changes back, grin on her face, as she looks at the expressions of the women

.

"He's alive you know, he'll wake in several days weaker, but still stronger than most mages. His absurd growth rate is gone, along with his element; he's just a normal mage now" Alice says as she stretches, her new power filling her, as most of the women go to check on Arata, who has reverted from Astral Trinity to his regular form, never to assume it again

.

* * *

**You have absorbed another Magic King Element**

* * *

**Skill [Magic King] has evolved into [The One True Magic King]**

* * *

**Class [Mage] and Sub Class [Magic King] have evolved**

* * *

**Class: [Magic King]**

* * *

**Sub-Class: [The One True Magic King]**

* * *

**[Magic King]**  
**\- A mage who was either born with or gained a Magic King Element, with time, can become the genuine Magic King of their reality**

* * *

**[The One True Magic King]**  
**\- A Magic King who has absorbed the Magic King Element of a genuine Magic King, and an aspect of the Dues Trinity, The One True Magic King, and absorbed half of his power**

* * *

**[The One True Magic King] – Passive – Max**  
**\- As The One True Magic King, your power is greater than that of a common Magic King**  
**\+ 15 Mag per level**  
**\+ 15 Wis per level**  
**[Trinity Form] – Active – Max – 500MP per minute**  
**\- Access a Magic King's true form and increases their power to monstrous levels**  
**\- Increases all stats by 750%**  
**[Dues Trinity Form] – Active – Max – 10,000MP per minute**  
**\- Access the True Magic King's form, and rule over all other realities as its God**  
**\- Increase all stats by 1500%**  
**[Will of the World] – Active – Max – 100,000MP**  
**\- The world is forced to bend to your will**  
**\- Make 1 wish per use**

* * *

.

"How about we go get settled" Alice says looking to Satsuki and Shizuno who nod. They walk to the entrance as Alice feels an attack coming

"**Adamante**"

.

Alice raises her hand, glowing with orange energy as she blocks a Kunai dagger strike from the ninja

.

"You know, I'm tired from earlier, my powers still adjusting you know. So my patience is very low, you get that one. The next one and I will kill someone"

.

Alice waves her hand and a gust of wind blows the ninja back as she walks in with Shizuno and Satsuki

.

They sit in the principal's office and discuss their arrangements as Alice speaks up

.

"Tell me straight out, is this going to be boring, not really a fan of school"

.

The headmaster laughs before responding

.

"Sometimes, but I feel it, the world is going to change soon, with this school at the center"

"Then I guess it'll be fun" Alice says, her grin stretching across her face

.

The headmaster tells her where to find her room and she goes with Shizuno and Satsuki, they eventually find it and enter, seeing a large bed, a desk, a couch, and several empty bookshelves

.

"Least it won't get too boring" Alice says as they close the door and drop their bags, and sitting down as Alice whistles and several seconds later they hear scratching at the door, Alice flicks her hand and the door opens, the puppies rushing in from wherever they were before the door closes.

.

Alice holding Juliet, Shizuno holding Baskerville, and Satsuki holding Fenrir, as they relax and take in their new surroundings

.

"You two are going to need Thema you know? A field of study that most of the time, is your complete opposite" Alice says as Shizuno and Satsuki think

"Abies, Creation" Shizuno replies after a moment of thought

.

Alice thinks for a moment, shrugging and nodding as the two look towards Satsuki, who is thinking very hard

.

"Stagna, Stagnation"

.

Alice thinks for a second before realizing that it truly is the opposite of Satsuki and nodding

.

"Now we need to get you Grimoires" Alice says as she gestures to the bed and the puppies jump on it and proceed to lie down and sleep

"You three be good, we'll be back soon"

.

Alice, Shizuno and Satsuki walk out of the school and into the forest, finding a field and stopping in the center

.

"Alright, this should be far enough"

"Far enough for what?" Satsuki asks

"Why, to summon you two some Grimoires of course"

.

The two, look confused, but nod regardless as Alice changes into her **[Trinity Form]** before further transforming into her **[Dues Trinity Form]**. Alice places her hand on Shizuno's shoulder and activates **[Will of the World]**, wishing for the perfect Grimoire for Shizuno. The air around them feels heavy as they visibly see Alice's magic spreading out over the area and far beyond their line of sight as the ground shakes. The world itself seems to try to reject her command before being overpowered by her. In a flash of light a book appears, jet black, on the cover, the depiction of a western dragon made of ice, red eyes gazing outward at Alice and Shizuno. The book itself radiating power, Shizuno takes the book into her hands and chains wrap around the book and attach to Shizuno's wrist, the book glowing softly, reflecting their contract being forged

.

Alice sits in the center, cross legged, eyes closed, back in regular form, as she meditates and recovers Mana as Satsuki looks at Alice, sitting directly next to her, face extremely close to Alice's

.

"Sarasha, stop getting anxious, we'll get you a Grimoire, once I recover a bit of Mana, it actually uses up quite a bit"

"Why do we have to do it this way again?" She asks

"Honestly, because I think your abilities will be better as a result. The typical way has a Grimoire come to you or you to search for one, but this, this will find your ideal Grimoire, and if it doesn't exist, it creates it" Alice says as Satsuki nods

.

Half an hour later, Shizuno reading her new Grimoire and Satsuki nodding off, Alice stands up and takes a deep breath, before shifting to her Trinity Form before further going into Dues Trinity Form once more. She holds her hand out, and activates [Will of the World] once more. Alice's mana shoots off in all directions, past their line of sight, as the world shakes, in a bigger and much more noticeable way then last time as lightning strikes the ground, yet not a cloud in the sky. Soon a bright flash engulfs the area and when it dissipates another book is there. The book is white, and on the cover is the inscription of a sword and shield, in white, black and gold

.

Satsuki takes the book in her hand, chains forming around it and wrapping around her arm, as Alice changes back into her normal form and sits down, the twice enormous drain on her mana tiring for her, even though physically she is fine

.

"I think it actively strains the world each time I use that ability" Alice notes, looking at the crack in the ground, and the crater where she was standing

.

Alice stands up as Shizuno and Satsuki go next to her and they begin walking back to their dorm. A few miles away, a black tear appears in the air, bolts of black lightning emerge from it and scorch the nearby earth, disintegrating others, before disappearing. And so the three walk back to their dorm, blissfully unaware of the true ramifications of her ability

.

* * *

**Who can actually understand where I'm going with the ramifications of [Will of the World], you'd have to have read the last book to understand properly, but it will all come to a head in this story, stuff that didn't really make sense will finally be explained**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes and stretches her arms above her head as Shizuno and Satsuki rouse themselves from slumber as the pups yawn and jump off the bed, going outside through the dog door Alice added in last night

.

"Hey Sora?"

"*Yawn* Morning Master, what do you need?"

"Can you give me back the weaver; it's becoming increasingly more costly to just push Mana outward to do something"

.

Sora's Grimoire glows as Alice takes in a minute portion of her original power

.

* * *

**Skill has been re-gained**

* * *

**[Weaver of All Equations] – Passive – Max**  
**\- Your Will and Mana allow you to create anything you desire**  
**\- [Will of the Weaver] – Active – Max – MP cost Varies**  
**\- Snap your fingers, picture what you want in your head, and if you have the Mana, it will happen**

* * *

.

"Much better" Alice says, snapping her fingers

.

Around the room, all their things unpack and place themselves in the proper places, clothes filling dressers, books filling up shelves, computers getting set up and before long their room looks more homely

.

"I'm hungry" Alice says, as her neck pops while she stretches

.

Alice snaps her fingers and Satsuki and Shizuno are in their usual attire as the Symbiote forms around Alice, into her red, white, and black outfit. Alice reaches into her bag and pulls out a bag of chocolate, snapping her fingers, the bag changes into seven as the Symbiote engulfs them, leaving one

.

The three walk out of their room, Alice using her magic place a magic lock on the door, they walk to the cafeteria and sit down as people come by and take their orders, bringing their food soon after

.

"It's more like a bed and breakfast than it is a school" Satsuki notes, confusion in her tone

"It's a school for Mages, who only form in about one in a hundred thousand, so they would have to take good care of them" Shizuno responds

"Yeah, well take care of me all you want, but if I get bored, something gets broken" Alice says eating another fish

.

They finish their breakfast and walk to class, sitting in the corner by the window, as Lilith walks in and proceeds to begin a lesson

.

Alice is staring out a window, watching Arata and his Grimoire speak and before long, the book is glowing with a jet black coloring as Arata is engulfed with the same, Alice smiles a feral smile as she realized what he has done

.

She watches particle black wings come out of his back, reclaiming himself as a Magic King Candidate

.

Alice looks to Lilith, who is paling considerably as she tries to continue teaching as though nothing is wrong

.

"_So, she was in on it. They're afraid of me? Hmm, meh, I can kill them if need be_" Alice thinks to herself

.

Alice looks out the window, Arata meeting her gaze, confident expression on his face, Alice tips her hat to him, and just for a second, her eyes turn red and her hair turns white, before turning back to normal and she turns back to Lilith

.

Once class ends, Alice walks up to Arin, smile plastered on her face as she goes to probe her for information

.

"Arin dear?"

"Yes, my Magic King?"

"What are they planning?"

"Arata took the remaining element that was in his Grimoire, and absorbed it, declaring that since he was the genuine one, his power would rise enough to beat you" she says without any hesitation

.

Alice grabs Arin's chin with her hand, bringing her face close

.

"Thank you my dear, you've been quite helpful" Alice says placing a kiss on her cheek, leaving a blushing Arin as she walks back to her dorm to see Shizuno and Satsuki waiting

.

"So what's the plan?" Shizuno asks

"He thinks a new Magic King Element will be enough to beat me, I'm curious so I'll let this be for now, if need be I can use [Will of the World] to simply make him incompatible with Magic King Elements"

.

The three go about their individual research for a while, Satsuki learning to calculate her movements in space time, or teleport. While Shizuno on the other hand, learned to manifest pistols and rifles, leaving the bigger guns for another time. Alice meanwhile, manifests her Thema as the Eastern Dragon she knows, a ball of pure Annihilation, and manipulates that into various weapon shapes

.

They note new developments in their Thema research before they stop and go to dinner

.

As the trio eats dinner, Arata comes over and slams his hand on the table, a crater forming as everything on it goes flying

.

"You, me, outside, now" he says, radiating power as Alice calmly wipes her mouth with a napkin

.

Alice stands up and snaps her fingers, the entire room clearing of tables as the students are forced towards the wall

.

"**I accept your challenge**"

.

The room around the glows, shifts, and changes into a coliseum, the students in the stands as a magic barrier creates a dome over the arena, protecting the students as well as the world from damage

.

Alice shifts to her Trinity Form as Arata summons his shotgun, now pure white, radiating with anti-magic

.

"You've certainly grown a bit, new power and everything. But you're cocky, overconfident" Alice says, summoning her own

.

The two point their guns at each other and fire a blast each, one black, one white. They collide and clash for a moment before Alice's blast loses out and the white energy blast hits her, pushing her back against the mirror

.

"How was that for cocky" he says, grin radiating bloodlust

.

Arata glows with a white energy, engulfing the entire area, when it dissipates a new entity stands in its wake, white hair, multicolored yellow and orange eyes, half of his face covered in a half mask. His attire, pure white

.

"I am Last Trinity, the Demon Lord created to destroy the Magic King"

.

Last Trinity waves his hand, magic power flowing into him from the students as he summons a rifle, pitch black in appearance

.

"Lets see how you handle this Usurper"

.

He fires the blast and it impacts Alice, pushing her farther into the barrier, forming a light crack that heals soon after as Alice gasps for breath and looks at him, radiating malice, hatred and bloodlust

.

"You know what? I'm done, no more playing"

.

Alice reaches out and taps the barrier lightly, it cracks and breaks like glass. She holds her hands to the sky and releases tons of Mana, expanding the colosseum until it has a mile diameter

.

"Salatiga"

.

The sword appears in her hand as Alice spreads her wings, both Feathery and Particle, and takes off, once she reaches a mile in the air, she begins writing

.

"Spelling!  
Enders, ice wolves, lend me your breath.  
Let your freezing be more silent than death.  
In this world, even the prosperous inevitably decay.  
It is inescapable, divinely ordained karma.  
Just as water flows downward, snatch away all vigor.  
Show me a world where all has stopped, seemingly even time.  
Show me an eternal beauty, a zenith that no one in existence can destroy.  
You who defy my understanding, you who seek only the absolute.  
What an ugly thing it is!  
The weirdness of life gathering, writhing, spreading its stench, and multiplying.  
I do not approve of that, I do not understand it.  
I desire a land of unsullied white.  
I desire a beautiful world of death.  
I desire a world where ignoble creation is buried and bound.  
I desire for all to stop.  
I desire for everything to stop.  
Cocytus"

.

The white energy shoots around her form, before Alice grabs it. Holding the writhing energy in her hand, she connects it to Salatiga, forcing its energy in. The blade radiating greyish black energy

.

Alice flaps her wings and shoots towards Arata, dodging his blasts and creating shields to block others, as his face changes to one with a true understanding of fear, knowing he is about to die

.

"**Ying Yang: Akuma no ha**"

.

As the blast connects, the world is engulfed in ice and snow. When the weather clears slightly they see Alice standing there, Sword in hand, as they see Arata as Last Trinity, frozen solid in a block of ice, as a blizzard rages outside the arena, along with hail and rain. As Arata's part of the Trinity Seven rush to him, she snaps her fingers and they are forced to their knees

.

"This was twice now, I warned them, they get one, that's it"

.

Alice stands in front of the frozen Candidate and raises her sword, bringing it down; she slices it in half as it cracks and breaks further into a million pieces, killing him outright, no piece of him leftover. As she walks back to her dorm, letting people talk as they will, deciding to let the chips fall where they may, Shizuno and Satsuki take her arms and they enter their room, sealing it shut as Alice lies on the bed, examining the screens in front of her

.

* * *

**You've just given chance and fate a big gut punch, the future can no longer can be predicted, any known predictions should be disregarded**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Skill has been created**

* * *

**[Ying Yang: Akuma no ha] - Active - 2000MP and 2000PR**  
**\- A technique that combines Light Art: Prana Blade and Level Thirteen Dark Art: Cocytus to create a more powerful technique**  
**\- Its cold is said to be strong enough to freeze over hell itself**

* * *

.

"The Demon's Blade, such a powerful technique to use"

.

* * *

**EXP: 3,157,637/4,610,304**

* * *

.

"He granted a flat million Exp, interesting, though not very, the Metaphysical always provide better"

.

The pups come through the door, and sit next to Alice, nuzzling themselves to her, as if knowing what happened, the rub their faces against hers, as a form of comfort

.

"We're pretty much done here, aren't we" Satsuki asks

"Well, they won't really be too kind to us now, so maybe, depends on the next couple days"

"And if they're not?" Shizuno asks

"We'll leave with a bang" Alice says, thoughts already forming

.

Several days pass, classes canceled due to the blizzard, people neutral if not outright hostile to them, but none genuinely nice

.

"Okay this is ridiculous"

.

Alice, Shizuno and Satsuki walk to the principal's office, the pups nipping at their heels, as they open the door

.

"We're leaving" Alice says, in a no nonsense tone

"Sure, you're the Dues Trinity, there's not really that much I can do to stop you" he says

"…Ok then, the school was good while it lasted"

.

Alice walks out awkwardly and they retrieve their stuff. They walk out the front door to see most of the Trinity Seven standing there with weapons out, Arin with bags packed walks over to Alice

.

"Are we leaving dear?" Arin asks

"Yeah, don't think I'm welcome here anymore"

"No, your not"

"But before you go"

"We're going to beat the crap out of you"

"For big brother Arata"

.

They all glow different colors as Alice changes into her Trinity Form

.

"Arin dear, do you have any attachment to them"

"No, not really, all I need is my Magic King"

.

Alice raises her hand and runic inscriptions appear, forming lines and bindings before they shoot towards the five trinity and as it makes contact, they are forced to their knees as their Magic begins flowing into Alice, and soon they disappear completely

.

* * *

**You have absorbed five of the seven strongest mages on the planet**

* * *

**Level up**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 30 EXP: 0/9,220,608**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Magic King] **

**Sub-Class: [The One True Magic King]**

**HP: 6050/6050 HP Regen: 60.5 per minute**

**MP: 7650/7650 MP Regen: 76.5 per minute**

**PR: 3025/3025 RP Regen: 30.25 per minute**

**Str – 121**

**Vit – 121**

**Mag – 306**

**Spd – 121**

**Wis – 306**

**Def – 121**

**Res – 121**

* * *

.

"One more place I'm not welcome, it's fine though, I have those I need around me"

.

Alice creates a portal and ushers the three into it

.

* * *

**Trinity Seven and an Aria Universe, Alice's house**

* * *

.

The four walk through and take Arin up to their room, Arin unpacking her things and looking around the place as another portal opens and the pups trot through, jumping on the bed and closing their eyes

.

"Your dogs, can open portals?" Arin says, tilting her head, voice still monotone

"Gave them the ability, it was easier that way"

.

Arin nods her head and continues to unpack as Shizuno and Satsuki do the same, before Alice just snaps her fingers and everything unpacks itself

.

"No more school" Alice says as all three nod their heads

"How are we going to learn then?" Arin asks

"Self-learning, not to mention Grimoire reading. I mean, Sora probably could teach all of us if she wanted to"

"I could Master, if you so desired"

"I feel a but in there somewhere"

"The problem is that we don't have the time anymore"

.

Alice thinks for a moment, confused, before sighing as resignation crosses her features

.

"Its here, isn't it?"

"Three days Master, you moved up its arrival by years because of that fight"

"Three days till what?" Arin asks

.

Alice takes a few hours to explain the situation one more time as Arin nods, her mask breaking halfway through and pure emotions showing on her face, fear, sadness, anger, and determination

.

"We'll beat it, together" Arin says, taking Alice's hand in her own

"I'd like to believe that, I really would" Alice says, staring out the window

.

* * *

**So Alice killed Arata and the remainder of the trinity seven, except for Arin, who is completely devoted to Alice**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemme give you a heads up, bits of this chapter are very stupid, No flames will be accepted because I tell you this now, I had no clue what I was thinking when I wrote this last year**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**Three days later**

* * *

.

Dark clouds cover the sky, nothing but darkness visible in the sky for hundreds of miles, as a blood red sphere descends from the clouds, and from it emerges a creature from Alice's nightmares. Black scales, blood red wings, matching eyes, the dragon that ruined Alice's happy life with Yue, Lili, Lefiya, and Wiene

.

Three miles from the dragon's location, Alice stands with Shizuno, Satsuki, Arin, and an army of Saviors, who were surprisingly ready to help her in her time of need. Sir Edward and A.J. even showed up, without warning but still welcome nonetheless. Alice locks eyes with the Dragon, memories of her last fight with it pushing to the forefront of her mind, she sees, in each of her three past lives, the dragon destroying her loved ones, and as the Dragon looks at her, a new memory playing in her head

.

* * *

**.**

**Yumina Ernea Belfast, reincarnation of Yuno Gasai and Keeno Fasris Inberun, sits in a chair by a fireplace, reading a book, a swirling portal next to her, as she peers into it, takes notes and it shifts to a new place**

**A blood red eye appears in the portal and looks at Yumina as she looks back in fear, Black Tendrils moving through the portal and grabbing her arms and legs. Dark Energy radiating into Yumina as her pink and red eyes glaze over as the Dragon roars and laughs**

**.**

* * *

.

Alice blinks and looks at the dragon, new waves of anger and hatred emerging as she realizes what the dragon has done, her light purple eyes, becoming blood red, her aura spiking erratically around her

.

"…It…was you…All this time…I thought it was my fault…BUT IT WAS YOU. YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME, YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME. I'LL KILL YOU…KILL YOU…KILL…KILL…KILL"

.

Alice hair blackens as her arms do the same, her attire shifting to white, as black sclera fill her eyes, now fully in Dues Trinity Form, pure rage accessing the power to change into it immediately

.

"Yuno, she resisted, made it possible for me to discover your plot. Keeno, well…I hadn't known her as long, now I can remember them…As they were before…Everything before then, before their change" Alice says, her voice truly demonic, but filled with remembrance and sadness

"I will kill you, I'll make you suffer, and I'll enjoy every second of it"

.

Alice raises her hand and activates **[Will of the World]**, not caring for the side effects, as the entire power of the world converges in her palm, while the earth and sky shake, lightning striking the ground, cracks opening up in the ground as black cracks in reality appear in various places around the area, through them, other planes of existence, places not of the Trinity Seven or World Break Universes

Alice screams, a primal scream, one of sadness and rage as the power flows from her hand and impacts the dragon

.

"You have taken everything from me; allow me to return the favor"

.

The ball of energy wraps around the dragon, forming a spherical prison around it, as it begins closing in. The Dragon roars as the barrier actually cracks. The creature resisting the entire weight of the world's power as the sphere cracks and breaks, releasing the creature. Alice changes back into her regular form, stumbling; the full weight of the overuse of mana catching up to her. She reaches into her inventory and pulls out several Mana potions, downing each one of them, as she glows a pale color, her emotions dulling as an old skill comes back online

.

* * *

**[Gamers Mind] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**  
**-Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

* * *

.

Now calm, Alice thinks about the situation in a cold, calculating manner. The Dragon resisted the entire world's magic power. She quickly remembers that the creature can dispel any magic it sees. She wants to kill the creature, for taking everyone from her, before realizing Shizuno, Satsuki, and Arin are right next to her, her other three children are still alive, and her puppies and her Basilisk are still alive as well. As Alice finishes these thoughts, she realizes that this was the reason she stopped using [Gamer's Mind], the detachment from everything.

.

Alice also realizes that the emotional bursts of energy she can get from things like what just happened are negated as long as she uses **[Gamer's Mind]**. Realizing this, she turns it back off and her emotions return, but she's calm now. She looks to Shizuno, Satsuki, and Arin, worry across their features as they watch her

.

"I'm good now, I'm calm"

.

Alice looks back to her army, all having weapons ready for battle

.

"Aim for the creatures eyes, take them out, then use magic before they regenerate, and repeat until it dies"

.

She watches as the close combat fighters take off, as the magic casters chant. Once the eyes are slashes the casters unleash their magic. The spells scratching the creature but not harming it overly so, the dragon looks at them, its eyes already regenerated as dozens of magic circles appear around it, monsters spawning from it in the dozens

.

"I need to get in there" Alice says as the others nods as ready their weapons

"No, you stay here, where its safe"

.

Alice unfurls her wings, and takes off, changing into her trinity form as she casts

.

"Spelling!  
Purgatory in the netherworld.  
Wildfires on the ground.  
The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike.  
They purify all with fierce charity.  
All must die, and return to dust.  
God has forsaken mankind.  
The age of decadence shall not end.  
Let the trumpets sound.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come.  
The time of judgement has come."

.

As Alice flies closer, Salatiga appears in her non-casting hand, the ball of black flame appears, Alice pushes it into the blade, now radiating grey energy. She readies her blade, the creature's eyes are taken out again by a strike

.

"**Ying Yang: Kurikara**"

.

As Alice brings the blade down, the creature glows and the world shakes as it disappears. Reappearing one mile south as Alice widens her eyes

.

"It…Replicated my ability…It can use [Will of the World]"

.

Alice looks around, the sky darkening, lightning still striking, more cracks opening in the ground. The creature teleports again and again, reappearing closer and closer to Alice as she readies her weapon again. When it doesn't show, she looks around, confused, before she sees it, moving closer to Satsuki, Shizuno, and Arin

.

"You think that would work again!"

.

Alice activates her [Will of the World] and the three are summoned to her side. The dragon locks eyes with her and the two begin a back and forth

.

Both try to use their power to attack the other but inevitably, when two unmovable forces meet, they push back and forth, neither giving any leeway. Two enormous energies, one around the Dragon, and the other around Alice, both trying to accomplish a task while the other tries to negate it

.

* * *

While the two have their back and forth, the world, being forced to acquiesce to two different requests, is tearing itself apart trying to accomplish those tasks. Volcanoes erupting, blood rain, black lightning, sinkholes opening, landslides, and various other natural disasters

* * *

.

Back at the great fight, neither have given an inch, Alice, being partially human, has the weaker magic reserves, even though she has changed into Dues Trinity, it takes all her concentrating to fight against the dragon, she has no magic or concentration to focus on another spell. As the two continue their mental battle, at the cost of the planet, Alice feels a new presence making itself known

.

"So, you're the one who took down my Arata huh?"

.

Alice slowly looks over, maintaining concentration as she looks at the newcomer, short white hair, blackened right arm, black dress with gold trimmings, along with grey eyes and a vein like crack along the right side of her face as she swats away a wasp monster with her bare hand

.

"My name is Hijiri, Arata was my cousin, I loved him you know, we were gonna get married before the first breakdown phenomenon happened, and so I think I'll take those three away from you, show you how it feels"

.

Three dark purple magic circles appear around Hijiri as Shizuno, Satsuki, and Arin get in their Magus Modes and raise their weapons

.

"No, you can't…win…she's too strong"

.

As Alice speaks the dragon's energy begins to push back before Alice regains her focus and looks back towards the dragon, regaining the neutral ground and bringing it back to a stalemate. Being forced to keep her focus on the Dragon, she cannot even watch the fight, but she can listen, and she does not like what she hears. The sounds of the three losing enter her ears, their cries of pain and frustration

"Damn it, what am I supposed to do? I've got no extra magic to spare and soon enough what I do have will give out, Give me a sign, please, tell me what to do"

.

As the two continue their struggle, more and more black portals appear, various places inside them as Alice hears a voice

.

"Firebolt"

.

A blast of orange fire shoots towards the dragon and impacts its back

.

"Nosferatu"

.

The dragon's energy weakens as it is pulled into another portal

.

"Chain Dragon Lightning"

.

From a third portal, white lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon appears and impacts the side of the dragon, forcing it to the side and canceling its [Will of the World]. The portals expand and from them, Armies march out, hundreds turn into thousands. Medieval soldiers and mages under the command of a blue haired knight, semi-modern armies commanded by a boy with the face of a rabbit, some radiating divine energy, the third army, one of demons, vampires, undead, and various other known evil races, under the command of a tan skinned demon with black hair and an orange suit.

.

"Are we late Alice?" the blue haired man says

"Perfect timing Chrom"

"We've come to return the favor to that dragon, from all those years ago" the rabbit says

"Good to have you, Bell Cranel"

"My Lady Alice, we saw you were in trouble and rushed to your side" the orange suited man says

"Good work Demiurge, good work indeed"

.

As the three armies stand behind Alice, the Dragon is once more in the air, staring them down, recognition in its eyes. Dozens of magic circle appear around it, while Alice takes her sword and raises it in the air

.

"Kill it!"

.

As they all scream and rush into battle the dragon teleports and begins its blitz tactics once more, teleporting, attacking, and teleporting again. As the casualties begin to pile up, the dragon is notably taking damage, its eyes regenerating slower and slower. As Alice strikes it's back, using the majority of her magic enhancing the blade to cut off its tail, the creature teleports and Alice notes, right behind Shizuno, Satsuki, and Arin, who are disoriented and barely standing from the battle with Hijiri, who is unconscious

.

"This is what it was waiting for, for Alice to charge at it, to get us alone" Shizuno says

.

The creature breathes fire and Alice watches as it engulfs them and she hears their screams as they die within a second. Alice drops to her knees, a broken look in her eyes, dropping her sword

.

"…Again…it happened…again"

.

As her tears flow, a black aura begins to overtake her white aura as she rises and screams, the dark aura spreading and growing

.

"What the hell"

"It sounds like she's turning into a monster"

"Grima's no jack in the box today; she's a Pandora's Box this time, one of rage and despair" Sir Edward says

.

"You die today. Come fight me" Alice says, black aura surrounding her

.

Shockwaves emanate from Alice, sending all the monsters near her flying. Alice reaches down and picks up her sword, the aura spreading to it, the blade turning black as it changes into a scythe.

.

She spreads her wings and shoots towards the dragon, hacking and slashing it

.

"Die, die, DIE" Alice says carving into it

.

"Look at the wounds"

"Those are magic letters"

.

"What is she casting, the level 13 that beat the Russian Terror?" A.J. asks

.

"Since the letters are carved into its body, the beast will not be able to dispel them. This is brutal thing to do, and she has lost all control" Elena says

.

Alice carves more and more letters into the beast

.

"Die you bastard" she yells carving faster and faster

.

"Stop it Grima, if you don't slow down your going to wipe the whole city off the map" A.J. yells

"She is not normal Alice at all; she is murderous beast, exactly like I used to be" Elena says

.

* * *

**Nearby town**

* * *

.

"What's happening over there" a townsperson says

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good"

.

* * *

**Back to the fight**

* * *

.

Alice drives the blade into the center of the Dragon's back as a magic circle forms around the letters

.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES. BUT YOUR GONNA DIE, I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO THE FIRE WHERE YOU BELONG!"

.

A large ball of fire engulfs Alice and the Dragon, spreading outward and showing no signs of being contained

.

The explosion expands and continues to go, until time stops, everything stops. Above everything a translucent female, face obscured, radiating Divine Energy

.

"You don't get to die yet, not until were done with you"

.

The figure raises her hand and twists it counterclockwise, as everything seems to rewind, going back to right when Alice digs her scythe into the creatures back. She waves her hand and two balls of energy appear, before the glow and take the shape of Satsuki and Shizuno, wearing their attire from their past lives, they float down next to Alice and open their eyes as the world resumes

.

"You can stop now Alice"

"We're right here with you. Calm down"

.

Alice stops flooding power into her suicidal spell as she looks at the two

.

"Are you really here? I'm not imagining it?"

"No, we're here because you need us"

"We will have to go though, once this is over"

"But I don't want you to go"

"It's our time my love, you'll join us here when it is yours" Shizuno says taking Alice's hand

"We'll wait for you, in this life and the next, till the day we are reunited" Satsuki says taking her other hand

.

Alice looks at the two once more, before picking up her scythe, its corrupt coloring cracking and breaking, reverting to the Holy Sword Salatiga once more. Alice looks around, noting she is a mile from the creature when she was just on its back, shaking her head with a smile, she spreads her wings, and with Satsuki and Shizuno by her side, begins casting

.

"Spelling!  
There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world.  
Fire discriminates not against the chaos of good and evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy.  
All must die and return to bone.  
Corpses stretch ahead with no place to set foot in.  
As I step down on them I advance, aiming for what's beyond.  
Is this the world of the living, or a world beyond?  
This desolate irony of my hometown that turned into a scorched land.  
The endless despair for as far as the eye can see.  
The loneliness roaming within that despair.  
Am I among the living, or among the dead?  
Thoughts are empty, prayers are empty, emptiness is the end of all.  
God has forsaken humanity.  
The world of the decadent is eternal. The trumpets must blare and bring the moment of judgement."

.

She gets ever closer to the creature, the spell runes growing longer and longer, before she stands directly in front of it, spell completed as she taps it

.

"Come forth and devour, **[The Abyss]**"

.

The runic sequence forms into a jet black sphere as it moves towards the dragon, once it gets close enough, all present could physically see its power being sucked into the black hole. The creature shrinks, getting smaller and smaller until there is nothing left. The black hole glows brightly before it disappears as well

.

"Have a good life my love, I'll see you again"

"Enjoy yourself, have fun, when we see you next you better have a bunch of stories for us"

.

Alice hears the voices in her head and looks around for Shizuno and Satsuki and notices them gone. She drops to her knees, placing her head in her hands

.

"Sora, please fix the planet, I need a few…to compose myself"

"…Okay Master"

.

As Alice's book glows brightly and everyone around her notices the planet being revitalized and fixed. Once it is Alice stands up, false happy grin on her face

.

"Thank you all for coming, I appreciate your help greatly, but I think your way home is closing"

.

Everyone turns around and notices the portals are closing, quickly shout goodbye to Alice, and in Demiurge's case, a formal bow, they all take off through the portal

.

* * *

**Level up x 2**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 30 EXP: 0/36,882,432**

**Race: [Savior]**

**Class: [Magic King] **

**Sub-Class: [The One True Magic King]**

**HP: 6550/6550 HP Regen: 65.5 per minute**

**MP: 8650/8650 MP Regen: 86.5 per minute**

**PR: 3275/3275 RP Regen: 32.75 per minute**

**Str: 131**

**Vit: 131**

**Mag: 346**

**Spd: 131**

**Wis: 346**

**Def: 131**

**Res: 131**

* * *

.

And so, now by herself, she sits in the middle of a destroyed field, wondering what to do with herself now. A few minutes later the puppies come through their own portal and lay next to her, not barking or begging, but just being there, in case she needs them, because they will protect their Mother and Master, keeping her safe while she deals with the loss of her mates once more. Soon Alice falls asleep along with her pups, and as they sleep, a black portal opens beneath them and sucks Alice in. The puppies wake up and begin whining as they sniff around trying to find her, creating a portal to her Multiverse Hub, hoping she will be there

.

* * *

**Unknown amount of time later**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, unsure how long she was out. She looks around, making sure her puppies are next to her, and noticing they are not, looks around her environment, nothing as far as she can see, just a black void.. Alice cautiously raises her hand and pulses her magic, looking for anything, only for nothing to be revealed

.

"Where am I?"

"Now that, is certainly an interesting question"

.

Alice looks around for the source of the voice. A ball of light appears, along with several dozen more, one floats ahead of the others and when it dissipates, Alice widens her eyes and is speechless as she looks at the newcomer. White hair, black fingernails, black sclera and blood red eyes, along with a black leather uniform, the female looks exactly like Alice, back in the Tokyo Ghoul universe, as the white haired Alice cracks her index finger with her thumb

.

"Yes, why are you here?"

.

Another ball dissipates, and reveals a version of Alice dressed like Alucard, guns out and feral grin on her face, smile filled with fangs

.

"This is our place. Welcome to it"

.

A third dissipates, revealing yet another version of Alice, wearing a black cloak and holding a golden staff with snakes and gems on the top

.

The remaining dozen balls of light change into different versions of Alice, from many different places she visited, the only thing in common between them, every one of them was a, less than good, version of herself. Hundreds more balls of light appear and Alice looks at each one of the clones of herself

.

"How are you even here?" Alice asks

"That Ancient Dragon you see, that special spell you used, you didn't think all its power would just disappear did you, it had to go somewhere" Alucard Alice says

"So it created us, every version of you, where your cruelty was imprinted on the minds of that universe's people" Tokyo Ghoul Alice says, cracking another finger

"And with our creation, came a seething hatred of you, most likely from the Ancient Dragon itself" Overlord Alice says

"We even kept you alive to kill it, just so we could be born, time travel, truly a fuck you to fate" Alucard Alice says

.

Above all the clones and balls of light, Alice sees the spherical black hole that devoured that ancient dragon's power, radiating its power as another ball of light emerges from it and joins the others. Each of the clones radiate Alice's power, but only certain portions of it

.

"You don't have all of it. Each of you only has specific portions of my power. All of you together, still don't have all my power, because I never used all of it in one universe"

"True"

"But what we do have"

"Will be more than enough for you as you are now"

.

Tokyo Ghoul Alice produces a Kakuja Kagune, Alucard Alice radiates bloodlust and a jet black aura, and Overlord Alice raises the staff in her hand as dozens of magic circles appear around her

"Crap, this ain't gonna be easy at my power level" Alice says, Grimoire in hand as its pages flip open, power beginning to fill Alice

"Master, it will take about an hour to return all your power"

"And at my current level"

"You should run Master"

"Nah, can't do that, nowhere to go, already tried anyway" Alice says, snapping her fingers as nothing happens

"Well, guess no portals"

.

Alice summons her sword, and changes into her Trinity Form

.

"Trinity Form is all you can manage right now, your still recovering, your Mana's not even close to being fully recovered. There's no way you have enough to use Dues Trinity"

.

Alice tries to open her inventory only for it not to appear

.

"Great, and no recovery items either"

.

Alucard Alice begins shooting bullets as Alice activates **[Solarity]** and begins to dodge, going for Ghoul Alice first clashing with her six tentacles while Alucard Alice gets frustrated shooting afterimages before noticing the real Alice and begins firing at her, forcing Alice to run, [Solarity] still active, hundreds of afterimages appearing as Alice dodges more and more bullet fire and as she stops behind them

.

"Thousand Bone Lance"

.

She has to get running again, dodging bullets and spike bones

.

"There trying to run me dry of Mana before they attack"

.

Alice keeps running, occasionally getting a slash in, but they heal so fast, it doesn't make a difference

.

"Reality Slasher, Gravity Maelstrom, Crystal Lance"

.

As Alice dodges the blasts of pure reality and gravity, she gets impacted with the crystal lance and thrown back, the wound healing slowly

.

"You threw your weight around; growing more arrogant with every person you oppressed"

.

The clones, no that's not quite right, her past selves walk closer to her, Magic circles next to them, guns raised, and tentacles waving in the air. The hundreds of balls of light begin to take form, copying the main three, a few minor ones as well, forming a small army, standing off to the side, in military formation

.

"See what it's like to be on the receiving end of your cruelty for a change, we hope you enjoy it greatly, as your sins pass judgment on you"

.

The Kagune and Kakuja tentacles shoot towards Alice, who stands there, realizing there truly is nothing she can do, closes her eyes.

.

"_After all this time, this will be where I die huh?_"

.

Alice hears the clang of metal and opens her eyes, Carnage and Toxin blocking the tentacles with their twin swords and tendrils from their Symbiotes as Morgan fires spells at them

.

"Sorry we're late Mother" Carnage says

"We were getting some help" Toxin says

"You go, we got this" Morgan says as the three charge into battle

.

From behind Alice, she turns and sees white cracks forming in the air, growing bigger and bigger until they break and she sees a portal, extremely large. From that portal, march an army that Alice thought had forgotten about her. Marching in true military style, thousands of identical grey haired men, wearing identical grey uniforms, in the center, a single black star

.

"Well Lizard, if you think we forgot about you you've got another thing coming"

"You just up and left us like that, we were a bit insulted"

"Neither us nor Lady Satsuki even get a goodbye"

"But we still come, in your time of need"

.

Alice looks and sees four of her old friends. A pink haired girl, wearing a conductor's uniform, including the big hat on top of her pink hair, even having a skull on top of the cap, baton in her hand. Nonon Jakuzure. The second, a man, holding a wooden sword over his shoulder, shoulder length dark green hair. Uzu Sanageyama. The third, a man with bowl cut blue hair, blue glasses, and a hand held computer in his hand. Houka Inumuta. The last, tall, tanned, short blond hair, earrings in each ear, and taller than any there. Ira Gamagoori

.

Each of them, wearing their own matching grey uniforms with three black stars on each

.

"Hey Lizard, catch"

.

Jakuzure tosses her a uniform, also with three black stars, a grey dress with a grey coat. She puts it on and stands next to the four

.

"Iori made one last set of Goku Uniforms when he heard about this, these are particularly special" Inumuta says

"Miss me Lizard?" Jakuzure says

"I certainly did Miss Snake; I have missed the enjoyment of hearing your tongue flick back and forth"

"Touché" Jakuzure says, smiling

"What's the situation" Inumuta asks, his collar opening to allow him to speak, then closing after

"Hundreds of past versions of me, some with amazing physical capabilities, and others filled with magic, one a sharpshooter with equally sharp teeth"

"Understood, shall we get to it then" Gamagoori says

.

Around them red and black stars flash and in front of them, the same red and black stars move towards them and impact their forms

.

""Three Star Goku Uniforms""

.

As the stars impact their forms, they blind everyone present

.

"Blade Regalia"

.

Sanageyama's uniform consists of a large blackish green armor, cannons on the shoulders and three silver stars across the left shoulder

.

"Shackle Regalia"

.

Gamagoori's uniform consists of black bandages covering his form, preventing movement with his arms, and a ball gag in his mouth

.

"Symphony Regalia"

.

Jakuzure's changes into a black skintight uniform, a skull on her shoulder, two pairs of spider tendrils connecting her to a black tank like contraption in the shape of a heart

.

"Probe Regalia"

.

Inumuta's becomes a skintight suit, a visor covering his face, four keyboards on his body, one on each arm and leg

.

"Dragon Regalia"

.

Alice changes into a thirty foot dragon, six eyes, one pair of feathery wings, small body, long neck, and four legs

.

As the thousand single star soldiers charge forward, Jakuzure takes off into the air, firing blasts that are comically heart shaped. Sanageyama fires wooden swords from his cannons as Gamagoori shoots black thorn like whips from his back as Inumuta types furiously on his four keyboards. Alice rears her head back and fires large blasts of black fire

.

"I'm analyzing them as we speak, no more than five minutes Lizard" Inumuta says

.

Sanageyama pushes his fingers into his cannons and pulls them out, each having a sword on them. His hands begin spinning until they are a blur

.

"Bow down before my Blade Regalia"

.

He thrusts his arms back and forth, impacting dozens of copies of Ghoul Alice with his swords

.

"I wanna hear you scream, you imposters"

.

Jakuzure unleashes missiles shaped like flutes

.

As Gamagoori stands in the middle of hundreds and continues to get hit, none getting through his absolute defense, he continues to grow until finally the bandages explode, revealing a new uniform made of thick black armor

.

"No stars must learn their place, and respect their three star superiors. Three Star Goku Uniform, Scourge Regalia"

.

As he raises his hand, he unleashes hundreds of thorn like whips, taking out many of the copies

.

Alice watches and sees, that as more and more get defeated, new ones appear from the black orb

.

"We're moving to Mark 2, Sanageyama, Mark 3" Alice yells

.

As they all glow, their uniforms change

.

"Shackle Regalia, Mark 2"

.

His armor changes, becoming thicker and the color changing to dark grey, his helmet a pharaoh like mask

.

"Symphony Regalia, Mark 2"

.

Jakuzure changes to a skin tight dark pink uniform, two shoulder mounted cannons, two flutes behind her as thrusters as she flies by herself

.

"Probe Regalia, Mark 2"

.

Inumuta changes to a dark blue polyhedron shape, looking like data himself

.

"Blade Regalia, Mark 3"

.

Sanageyama changes to a smaller, almost superhero type uniform, dark grey, a single sword in his hand

.

"Dragon Regalia, Mark 2"

.

Alice changes to her regular form, a skin tight black suit, six feathery wings, on each of her hands and both of her shoulders, a dragon head

.

They all move faster through the crowd of clones, dealing more damage than before, faster, stronger, but not yet enough. Alice places her two hands together and forms a large dragon's head, firing a huge blast of black fire. Sanageyama moves through the crowd, striking faster than they can see. Jakuzure, in the sky, firing more and more blasts as she moves quickly between the different clones, as some of them sprout wings and follow her. Inumuta creates dozens of after images and attacks the clones in their weakest spots, remaining invisible the whole time. The black sphere produces a hundred balls of light at once before it seems to go dormant

.

"Here we go, time for Ultimate Battle Regalia"

.

They all change back and stand next to Alice, their clothes black in coloring now, with gold spikes and adornment on them as the red stars appear once more

.

""Three Star Goku Uniform: Ultimate Configuration""

.

"Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed"

.

Sanageyama's outfit, form fitting clothes, bandana around his eyes, with two white patches where they would be, covering most of his torso, on his back, several swords

.

"Symphony Regalia: Finale"

.

Jakuzure's outfit consists of long stockings and high heels, two speakers, hearts on the center, resting on her shoulders, long sleeves and music notes on her hands, her torso fully exposed and her private area's covered by small pieces of cloth

.

"Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled"

.

Inumuta's attire consists of red tinted lenses, and skintight pants and sleeves. Cords connect to his arms, and to his back and legs

.

"Shackle Regalia: Persona Unleashed"

.

Gamagoori's look consists of armor along his hands, legs, and neck, while most of his torso is exposed

.

"Dragon Regalia: True Power Revealed"

.

Alice's attire becomes that of skin tight black body suit, one pair of feathery wings, a long five foot snake like tail emerging from her back. Around her form, several mini dragons looking exactly like her in her Dragon form

.

""Honnouji Elite Five, Ultimate Battle Regalia""

.

They shoot towards the enemies, the determination to finish the fight present within them

.

"Snake"  
"Dog"  
"Lizard"  
"Monkey"  
"Toad"

.

""Utter Victory: Single Blow""

.

Through the explosion their finishing move causes, all the remaining clones disappear and the five stand together admiring the scene, as Morgan, Carnage, and Toxin come and jump on Alice

.

"You did it Mother"

"You beat them"

"We're safe now"

"Uh, Lizard, did they just say what I think they said"

"Oh yeah, it has been a long time hasn't it. Snake, Dog, Monkey, Toad. These are my children, Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan"

"Hiya"

"Nice to meet you"

"You guys are awesome"

"You know what, I've lived through enough, and I'll just accept this. Hi, I'm your Auntie Nonon, nice to meet you"

"Uncle Ira"

"Uncle Uzu"

"Uncle Houka"

.

Nonon seems much more into it than the other three, and that makes Alice smile, the pink haired conductor always a bit more supportive of Alice than the others. The seven talk for a while after that, catching up on things that happened in recent years

.

"You know, now that everything's taken care of, that only leaves that" Alice says pointing to the black sphere, as it seems to be starting up again

.

They turn to the sphere as it begins glowing with Divine Energy, before releasing three balls of golden light before the black sphere completely dissipates. The three orbs change once more into Ghoul Alice, Alucard Alice, and Overlord Alice, their powers greatly increased and radiating Divine Aura, similar to Alice but somehow different from each other, with different abilities from her, from what she can sense. As the other four ready their Goku Uniforms once more Alice holds up her hand

.

"Sorry, but this is different, the others didn't have Divine Power, you all can handle a lot, Sharpshooters, magicians, but you can't fight Gods where you are"

"Your saying you can?" Jakuzure asks

"Master…It's been an hour"

.

Alice grins, tapping into her old energies as her own Divine Aura emerges again. The entire black void changing to a golden field filled with swords as once appears in Alice's hand. Alice feels the change in power behind her and turns, ghostly forms appear in her vision, Wiene, Lefiya, Lili, Yue, and in the center a pink portal opens, the ghostly forms of Yuno and Keeno there, smiling at her, filling her with strength

.

_"This is the future that is showed me, guess I was way off" _Alice says, remembering a vision

.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

**Alice looks at the image neutrally before it changes back to swirling energy**

.

**"Last one, this is what is most likely going to happen in the future, I haven't even looked yet so, it's news to me as well"**

.

* * *

**The image changes to a golden field of swords, several entities radiating divine power as Alice stands before them, a sword of gold in her hand as they all ready to attack her as portals open next to her and people emerge, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, Bella, Yue. Before a bigger pink portal opens and reveals...**

* * *

.

**"NO" Alice takes her sword and slashes the crystal monitor in two as it disappears and she drops to her knees**

**"I refuse, I will not. There are rules, I won't do it again" she mutters before slapping both her hands against her cheeks before standing up and looking to her wife and daughters**

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

.

"Heed the power of my words, let justice reveal itself, under the strength and eloquence of this incantation, for strength is ever victorious, for strength is the answer to all things."

"Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, I need a few minutes and this will be over, buy me that time"

.

The three children of Alice take off towards the clones, weapons in hand as Alice looks towards ghoul Alice and begins chanting

.

"You, who started as curious, took the power of another, a glutton. That power, becoming a part of you, led you to the Corrupt Tree. Killing, destroying, all in the name of protecting others, but that was a lie to yourself. That is the story of The Ghoul Alice, this is for Wiene and Lefiya, this is the Divinity I sever"

.

As Alice chants a dome appears around Ghoul Alice, runes filled with power around it, Golden Swords in the sky pointing towards the Dome, and shooting towards and impacting, as she finishes her chant. Alice slashes her sword and one last sword impacts the dome, destroying it, and the divine energy of the Ghoul is sealed. Morgan quickly fires off dozens of spells at the sealed Goddess and as they impact, she is forced back and disintegrates into dust .The other two versions of God Alice, begins using their divine power, Overlord Alice summoning Dark Young of the Black Goat radiating Demonic and Holy Energy, and Alucard Alice summoning a sword radiating her Divine Power

.

"Kids, move to the Dark Young I've got this"

"You see this was the problem with Divine Power, it had charge time, unlike other abilities" Alice says before looking to Alucard Alice

.

The swords change to large longswords as the one in Alice's hands change to a longsword as well. Dome appearing over Alucard Alice, preventing her from attacking any further

.

"You who started as a Fallen Dragon, made a deal with the first vampire, you freed him from his prison and became his daughter, gaining much of his power and his thirst for blood, along with his weapons and personality. You drained people dry and absorbed their souls, to keep you alive. This is the story of Alice, the Vampiric Fell Dragon, this is for Lili and Yue, and this is the Divinity I sever"

.

The swords impact the dome, cracking and breaking the barrier of Divine power as Carnage quickly shoots towards the copy and stabs her through with his sword, the clone dissipating in black flames. Alice looks to Overlord Alice, who disappears and several dozen clones appear, Alice, not sure which is the original. Alice raises her hand and a dozen blue magic circles appear around her

.

"[Shard Buck Shots]"

.

From the magic circles dozens of crystals shoots out and impact each of the clones, leaving only one left, Alice raises her hand and black bindings with Runic inscriptions appear, shoot from her hand and impact the real Overlord Alice

.

"Thema Magic is so very useful, now then, let's finish this. You who wanted adventure, took the power of life and death, gathered an army, and took the world, no desire to rule it, to control, or help it. It was done because you could, anyone who got in your way or struck you the wrong way, you got rid of them"

.

Alice walks closer to Overlord Alice, the dome appearing around her like the others as the swords begins to move towards Alice's sword and merge with it, until all of the swords are merged into it and it becomes a Golden Scythe. Alice looks at her clone, tears streaking her face

.

"This is for Keeno and Yuno. This is the story of Overlord Alice, and this is the Divinity I sever"

.

Alice swings her scythe, cutting through the dome and impacting the Overlord Alice, cutting deep into her, she dissipates into black smoke, and the smoke takes the shape of the head of the Ancient Dragon, its red eyes boring into Alice, before it roars, spits fire onto Alice and dissipates into the nothingness

.

"I did it, Yuno, Keeno, Yue, Lefiya, Lili, Wiene, I finally did it" Alice says as the golden weapon disappears and they are once more in the dark void, the dragons flames having no physical impact on her. She turns back and the ghostly forms are gone, as if they were never there to begin with

.

As Alice stands there, finally free of the dragon, she feels it, in the center of her pool of magic, before she screams and falls to the ground, writhing in pain, limbs flailing wildly as Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan hold her down and try to figure out what's wrong

.

"Mother?"

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Please, tell us how to help you?"

.

She continues for several minutes before she sits up gasping for air and coughing, before she spits up blood and sits there taking deep breaths for several minutes

.

"Lizard? Are you okay?" Jakuzure asks, actual concern in her eyes

"Are you okay my friend?" Inumuta asks

"Do you need medical attention?" Gamagoori asks

"She'll be fine, everything she's been through, that won't do anything" Sanageyama says, words betrayed by his concerned face

"Yeah, I'm fine you guys, let me walk you back" Alice says standing up with a stumble as she leads the four along with the several hundred remaining single star soldiers back to the portal, she says goodbye to the three males as they walk through the portal, and hugs Jakuzure close

"This is the last time we'll see each other Nonon, I don't have long" Alice whispers as Nonon hugs her tighter, tears in her eyes

"I'll miss you, Alice, we all will"

.

The two pull back and Alice kisses Nonon on the cheek

.

"You were my best friend Nonon, at a time when I had no one else" Alice says smiling

.

Nonon smiles sadly, hugging Alice one more time, and kissing her on the cheek

.

"Love you Lizard"

"Love you too Snake"

.

Nonon walks through the portal and it closes, leaving Alice and her children in the expanse of the void as she turns to face them, smile gone from her face

.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you. That last fireball from the Dragon, it…it cut down my life force…Considerably"

"How long?"

.

"A century, at best, I have 100 years left, before I die. But…that's okay…I think it's my time…I've lost so many people over the years, made many friends, that turned their backs on me, made people family, and they turned their backs on me. I think it's my time, so, will you come with me? Spend my last century together, as a family"

.

As the three nod their heads, the black void around them collapses, breaking like glass, and the group finds themselves back in the Multiverse Hub, the puppies coming out the front door of her house, tackling her and licking her face, happy to see her again. They sit there for a while as Alice looks over her screens, sealing skills and setting everything the way she wants it for her final lifetime

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 2500 EXP: 0/999,999,999,999**

**Race: [Fell Dragon] [Eldritch Abomination] [Savior]**

**Class: [Goddess] [Magic King]**

**Sub-Class: [Demon] [The One True Magic King]**

**HP: 5,000,000/5,000,000 HP Regen: 500,000 per minute (+1,101,500 per minute)**

**MP: 12,500,000/12,500,000 MP Regen: 3,125,000 per minute (+825,000 per minute)**

**Str: 100,000**

**Vit: 100,000**

**Mag: 500,000**

**Spd: 100,000**

**Wis: 500,000**

**Def: 100,000**

**Res: 100,000**

* * *

.

"_All my power, this is what it amounts to, wonder why I never let loose like this before_" Alice thinks to herself

.

Alice sits up, and moves to the garden of planets, the pups and children following her as she scrolls through all the planets until one stops in front of her and Alice smiles

.

"You see, I was planning to retire soon enough, just find a nice place, and stay there, no more moving around, just relaxing. This was the place, I combined certain universes and made this one and I think it's good for where we want to go" Alice says as the others nod

**.**

* * *

**Reincarnated as a Slime and Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody (Combined Universe)**  
**Alice's place: Main Character**  
**Other Main character: Rimuru Tempest**  
**Alignment: Good**  
**Average Human Level: 5-40**  
**Average Hero Level: 45-200**  
**Average Monster Level: 30-125**  
**Average Demon Level 75-275**  
**Average God Level: 500-1000**  
**Average True Dragon Level: 250-750**

* * *

.

A portal opens in front of the planet and Alice smiles and she, her children, and her pups, walk through it, ready for their last universe together

.

* * *

**The Scene with Kill La Kill characters was a bit stupid and I admit that, but I didn't feel like changing it**

**.**

**So now we finally know the real reason Keeno betrayed Alice, manipulated by the ancient dragon**

**.**

**100 years left for our main heroine, and now its time for retirement, or is it?**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait the past week, life got in the way**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The portal opens and Alice and the trio of children and three pups emerge from the portal. Alice snaps her fingers and leashes and collars appear on the pups, connecting into one leash and going into Alice's hand as Alice takes a deep breath

.

"Ah, new universe, new people"

.

Alice hears marching and looks off the cliff they are standing on and notice an army of Lizardmen riding on velociraptor type mounts, al holding swords and bows

.

"And new enemies that think they can take us" Alice says, smile across her face as her aura flares, flexing her old power

.

As Alice prepares to fight, they hear a sound, looking up to the sky. They see Hundreds of thousands of Meters appearing. Alice waves her hand and a barrier appears over them and they watch as the Meteors impacting the ground, hitting the army of Lizardmen and destroying the nearby area. They look over the completely decimated area as hundreds of screens appear in front of Alice

.

* * *

**Due to the timing of your replacement of the main character, the attack he launched will be counted as yours**

* * *

**Location Conquered: Dragon Valley**

* * *

**EXP: 1%/999,999,999,999**

* * *

**"Guess that's ok for an entire location of enemies" Alice thinks, as she continues**

* * *

**Below is what the character would have looked like, for reference purposes**

* * *

**God Candidate**  
**Level: 310**  
**HP: 3100/3100**  
**Magic: 3100/3100**  
**Stamina: 3100/3100**  
**Str: 999 (+99)**  
**Vit: 999 (+99)**  
**Dex: 999 (+99)**  
**Agi: 999 (+99)**  
**Int: 999 (+99)**  
**Wis: 999 (+99)**

* * *

.

"Gods in here are weak" Alice says, distaste in her voice

.

Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan look on her screen and nod their heads in agreement. Alice manipulates her skills, leaving only a few: [Solver of all Formulas], [Will of the Weaver], [Bayonet Creation], and any of her Fell Dragon Magic

.

* * *

**Items Obtained x 50k**  
**Titles gained x 100**  
**Ability Points Gained: 3120**

* * *

**Ability points: in this world, skills gained have ten levels that can only be gained by spending ability points**

* * *

**Skills Gained x 2**

* * *

**[Meteor Shower] – Active – 1/10 – 100MP**  
**\- Summons a rain of Meteors to destroy large areas**  
**\- AOE Damage per meteor: 5000**  
**\- Radius: 10 Miles**  
**\- On/Off**

* * *

**[Reveal Entire Map] – Active – 1/10 – 10MP**  
**\- Reveals locations, enemies, and landmarks on maps**  
**\- Radius: 10 Miles**

* * *

.

Alice turns off **[Meteor Shower]**, the area of affect is too large anyway. She notices in her vision as her **[Gamer System]** seems to change a bit. In the top right of her vision she sees a map of the area, on the top left she sees her Health and Mana, and finally on the lower middle part of her vision she see's a bar with several different icons:** [Status][Skills][Inventory][Map][Log]**

.

She looks through her skills, noting that all her skills are there and maxed out except for her two new ones, her old skills, minus the active ones on the top of the list, are greyed out and turned off, along with a dozen more skills that seem new. She looks through her inventory, noting that the storage she would have gained has merged with inventory, and that sections have become marked off for easier access. The sections of her inventory included: **[Monster Corpses], [Equipment], [Survival], [Forging], [Skill Books], [Other]**

.

They all sit on some of the large boulders and relax as Alice further looks over her screens, the children doing the same. Alice, looking through her inventory, comes across a few outfits and her and the children change, Alice wearing a dark blue dress and a black cloak, the hood covering her head and face before she pulls it down, Carnage wearing black pants and shirt while Toxin wears a black dress, both wearing the same black cloak as Alice.

.

Alice started a fire and cooks some monster corpses as she passes around another item she found: **[Endless Water Pouch]**. As she eats she continues going through everything, noticing another thing. Her infinite wealth has changed to an item called: **[Bag of Infinite Wealth]** and in the place for money in her status, she notices every different form of wealth in the world. She seems to have vast amounts of each, courtesy of drop items and drop money. She figures out the system and merges a few of her new skills together and turns it on, making a fully active new skill

.

* * *

**[Sprinting] [3 Dimensional Maneuver] and [Jumping] have merged into a new skill**

* * *

**[3 Dimensional Movement] – Passive – Max**  
**\- Enables user to fight and move in any environment**

* * *

.

Along with making a new skill, she upgrades the one she has and will use

.

* * *

**[Reveal Entire Map] – Active – Max – 100MP**  
**\- Reveals locations, enemies, and landmarks, and Dungeon layouts on maps**  
**\- Reveals everything not hidden by Magic**  
**\- Radius: As far as the user wants**

* * *

.

They wake up the next morning, having breakfast, before they begin walking, before they pass through an invisible barrier, looking around in confusion and seeing boulders propped against the barrier, unable to pass through

.

"A barrier?" Alice says, curious tone in her voice

.

As they travel Alice pulls up her map and notices a few locations nearby: [Warriors Fort] and [Seryuu City]. They note over a dozen people on a path, the strongest level 31 and the average level of the group is 7. They notice a red dot on the screen moving toward the group of people, a tag by its name: **[Wyvern]**

.

Alice and the children spread their feathery wings, the wings magically going through their clothing without ripping, and take off into the air. Following the Wyvern at a reasonable distance before they stop a distance back and watch the fight between the visible army of soldiers and the Wyvern, trying to listen but unable to, she goes into her skills and grins, immediately upgrading it to the max

.

* * *

**[Comprehend all Languages] – Passive – Max**  
**\- Understand any language you are exposed to**

* * *

.

The spear wielders trying to stab the dragon while the bow users unsuccessfully try to shoot the dragon, the arrows bouncing off the Wyvern's hide.

.

"Turbulence"

.

One of the mages raises a green staff, its green gem glowing, as a blast of wind hits the Dragon, causing it to be unable to fly properly, forcing it to focus on stabilizing itself

.

"Air Hammer"

.

Alice watches, as wind forms above the dragon, the green blast of energy forcing the dragon to the ground as the spearmen try to kill it, unsuccessfully while it remains stunned,

.

"Lightning Bolt"

.

The Dragon roars in pain before regaining its bearings and flapping its wings, taking off into the air and towards the mages

.

"Zena, do it now" Alice hears one of them yell

.

She watches as a blond haired girl, wearing a Valkyrie's helmet raises her staff

.

"Air Force field"

.

Green gusts of energy move from her staff and form a dome around them, spreading around them all and moving to impact the dragon, only for the dragon to fly straight through it, the blowback throwing Zena into the air

.

"Resist Gravity"

.

Yet another mage raises her staff, Zena slowing in her decent, as Alice decides to help, the mage casting the spell clearly not having enough mana to maintain the spell long enough to get the girl to the ground

.

Alice spreads her six wings and shoots towards the girl, she catches and holds her bridal style as she flaps her wings again and lands on a lower tree branch, having trouble gaining height with the extra wieght. The girl opens her eyes, her blue eyes looking into Alice's light purple, then to Alice's black and purple feathery wings

.

"That was quite some fall you took there, just don't look down"

.

Predictably she looks down and holds tighter to Alice, afraid. Alice chuckles and jumps, going from boulder to boulder until she lands back where Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, and the puppies are. She places the girl down and stands next to her children

.

"Thank you for the catch, I don't remember much, just the Wyvern coming at me. Off topic, I don't think I've seen a fallen angel before" the girl says in wonder

"I'm not a fallen angel" Alice says frowning, not liking the comparison

"B-but your wings?"

"I'm a Fell Dragon, not a fallen angel"

.

The girl looks sheepish and blushing as Alice and the children retract their wings, once more looking like normal humans

.

"I'm very sorry, can we start over, my names Zena, I've been in the Army for two years now, I'm 17…Unmarried, and single" Zena says, fidgeting, pressing the tips of her fingers together

.

* * *

**Zena Marientail**  
**Level: 13**

* * *

.

"My name's Alice, and those are my children over there, the twins, Carnage and Toxin, and my youngest, Morgan"

"Children? How? You don't look more than 19" Zena say as Alice giggles

.

"_How old am I now anyway? Three past lives, all of Grima's memories, that would make me about…2537, really?_" She thinks to herself astounded

.

"I'm quite a bit older than I look" Alice says

"Okay, well I'm glad you were there, I'm pretty sure you just saved my life" Zena says smiling

"Glad to be of help"

"What were you doing in the area?" Zena asks

"For the most part, we're just wandering, haven't seen a town in a while, would there happen to be one close by?" Alice asks, smile on her face

.

As Alice asks the question a bayonet moves from her sleeve to her hand, she raises it quickly to her head and blocks a crossbow arrow.

.

"Step away scum"

"Get away from the girl"

.

As Alice prepares to retaliate, black lightning arcing up and down her arm, Zena stands in front of Alice's group

.

"Don't hurt her, she's alright. And there are children present" Zena yells as the two look around, noticing the children, along with the growling dogs and wisely back off

"We're trying to save your life Zena"

"Come over here, slowly"

.

Alice takes a deep breath and the lightning ceases, bayonet still in hand she walks a few steps closer to the group

.

"Let me see if I understand this, you attack me, no proof whatsoever that I did anything wrong. In fact I just saved your friends life, and you think you can do this, in front of the children no less" Alice spats, venom in her voice as she can feel her wings, itching to come out and scare them off

.

For a moment longer the two have their weapons raised, before putting them down and bowing their heads

.

"Sorry"

"We're very sorry"

.

The bayonet retracts into Alice's sleeve before dissipating, and the two look up again

.

"Many people would have taken advantage of young Zena, we thought you were one of them" they say sheathing their weapons

"You're forgiven, I don't hold too many grudges" Alice says, her previous demeanor disappearing, her kind persona back again

.

* * *

.

The soldiers and Zena invite Alice to ride with them, in their cart, back to the city

.

"So after the Starfall's impact, we were dispatched to the area where you found us; our orders were to assess any potential damage"

.

As they pass the Wyvern corpse and see people cutting scales and harvesting from it as Zena notices

.

"Wyvern hides are tough and they make for sturdy armor, but I guess you don't want to talk about that very much do you" Zena says, trying to be considerate

"Its fine, I only care if they are Fell Dragon's and there are not many of us"

"Wyverns do make good armor, resistant to magic as well, but they taste terrible" a soldier with blonde hair and full plate armor, Iona, says

.

Their cart driver, hearing their conversation decides to add his piece

.

"Don't I know it, first time I put that crap in my mouth I spit it right back out. But the slaves in west town don't complain about Wyvern meat or any other kind of food, they'll eat it all"

"What is a Fell Dragon doing in this territory anyway?" one of them asks

"Traveling, I want to see the world, explore, discover, have fun with my life" Alice says, staring off into the distance

.

They continue the journey in silence, Alice looking over the map and noting major parts of the city, and how 20% of its population is slaves

.

"Do you know what happened in the Dragon's Valley? We saw the Starfall but you were there right?"

"Pretty much everything was destroyed, don't know if anyone was left or not"

"Strange things just keep happening, the Starfall, and before that, the disappearance of Veldora from the Great forest of Jura"

.

Alice opens up the map of the area, seeing that dragon's valley was about ten miles northeast of a place called Jura Forest, along with the Dwarven Kingdom to the south west, the Brumund Kingdom even farther to the west, and their approaching location Seryuu City north of Dragon's valley

.

* * *

.

For a few hours longer they talk, telling stories and making light conversation

.

"Look Alice, the city is just up ahead"

.

Alice looks up ahead and sees the city, large walls forming a circle around the city

.

"I meant to ask you, do you have a place to stay in the city? Or are you in need of proper accommodations?" Zena asks

"No, we'll probably just find a room at an inn"

"You should try the Gate inn; it's just past the main entrance on the right side" Iona says

.

Alice nods her head and goes back to looking at her screens, discovering a new tab in her skills chart: Magic Elements, as she reads that a screen appears

.

* * *

**Magic Elements are necessary in order to use any magic; there are only three ways to acquire an element:**  
**\- Being born with one**  
**\- Acquiring one through a single use magic scroll**  
**\- Being gifted one by a higher power**

* * *

**Current Magic Elements:**  
**[Dragon Magic Element]**  
**[Fell Magic Element]**  
**[Fell Fire Magic Element]**  
**[Fell Lightning Magic Element]**  
**[Fell Shadow Magic Element]**  
**[Fell Darkness Magic Element]**

* * *

**Current Magic Skills:**

**[Solver of all Formulas] - Passive - Max**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - 0Mp**  
**\- [Release] – Active – 0MP**

**[Weaver of All Equations] – Passive – Max**  
**\- [Will of the Weaver] – Active – Max – MP cost Varies**

**[Bayonet Creation] – Active – MAX – 500MP per Bayonet**  
**\- An ability stolen from Father Alexander Anderson**  
**\- Allows creation of Holy Bayonets**  
**\- [Holy Bayonet] – Weapon – Holy**  
**\- Durability: 100/100**  
**\- Especially effective against undead and demonic beings**

**[Ignis] - Active - MAX - 100 MP per attack**  
**\- An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**  
**\- When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

**[Fell Fireball] – Active – 50MP**  
**\- Fires a black fireball infused with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy**

**[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active - MAX - 500 MP per minute**  
**\- Summons purple flames created from the power of the Fell Dragon to attack your opponents,**  
**\- Flames will burn opponent until user decides to stop**

**[Fell Lightning] - Active - MAX - 50MP**  
**\- Shoots a bolt of black lightning imbued with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

**[Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 100MP**  
**\- Shoots black lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon imbued with the Fell Dragon's energy. As with Fell Lightning, it's effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

**[Chain Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 500MP**  
**\- Shoots black dragon-shaped lightning imbued with the Fell Dragon's energy towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby.**

**[Expiration] - Active - MAX**  
**\- A spell using the power of the Fell Dragon Grima**  
**\- Form 1 - Spikes created from the power of the Fell Dragon to peirce your enemies - 200 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**  
**\- Form 2 - Ball of energy made from the power of the Fell Dragon to fire at your enemies - 500 MP**

**[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - MAX - 2000 per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**  
**\- The full power of the Fell Dragon is now yours, you are now granted the ability to transform into the Fell Dragon's True form.**  
**\- When in this form abilities requiring [Fell Magic Element] will have no MP cost**

**[Reveal Entire Map] – Active – Max – 100MP**

**[3 Dimensional Movement] – Passive – Max**

**[Comprehend all Languages] – Passive – Max**

* * *

.

Alice closes the screen and looks off towards the city, the puppies in her lap getting anxious, Alice pats their heads to keep them calm

.

"Bit longer pups, then you can go have fun"

.

As the three Hellhound pups bark happily, Zena looks at them, curious

.

"Where did you get such interesting creatures?"

"Do you not have domesticated animals here?" Alice asks as Zena shakes her head

.

Alice pushes Fenrir over to Zena, she looks at him, before placing her hand on his head. Fenrir looks at her, head tilted, before he lies in her lap. Zena observes Alice scratching Juliet behind the ears does the same to Fenrir as the little pup yawns

.

"His name is Fenrir. The two in my lap are Baskerville and Juliet" Alice says as Zena nods

"It's nice, having a small creature to pet, calming" she says after a few minutes

"That's why I got them, they help, I used to have trouble staying calm, and they were there for me, when I needed comfort"

"When we get to the city, keep your wings in, dragon's or anything not human isn't very well liked" Iona says as Zena nods sadly

.

As they reach the city gate, Fenrir jumps up and licks Zena's face before going back and sitting in Alice's lap again

.

"Their very loving creatures" Zena says laughing

"Yeah, they are" Alice says smiling

.

They go through the city and get out of the cart, stretching their legs for a minute before

.

"I wish I could stay, but I'm required to give a debriefing, so I'm afraid I'll have to be going. I'll stop by later to say thank you"

"Are you sure?"

"Alice! I'm a member of the Marientail family, I'm duty bound to show my appreciation. I'll see you soon" she says forcefully as she walks away with a huff

"Puppy love like that makes me remember times with Yuno" Alice thinks fondly

.

Iona leads Alice and her group into a small building and a man emerges, brown hair and beard, and a grin on his face

.

"So, what can I do for you Iona?"

"We owe these people our thanks for saving Zena's life. They've lost their papers and if you don't mind I'd like you to re-issue them. Along with some permits for their…small companions"

"Of course, The Yamato stone will get you your papers; I'll have to draw up a few for the beasts though"

.

Alice places her hands on the stone, and it glows, revealing a sheet of information before Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan do the same

.

* * *

**Alice**  
**Age: 16**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level: 10**

* * *

**Carnage**  
**Age: 10**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level: 4**

* * *

**Toxin**  
**Age: 10**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level: 4**

* * *

**Morgan**  
**Age: 9**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level: 4**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the sheets, curious why the level, age, and race are off, before shrugging and taking the outstretched papers from the man, noting seven, one for her and the children, and three for the pups

.

"That'll be five silvers or one gold"

.

Alice reaches into her coat and discreetly pulls the five silvers from her inventory

.

"Take this as well" the man says handing her four grey blocks with lettering on them

"Those are your city entrance Visas. Their good for ten days, if you want to stay longer, you have to get an extension"

"Can I pay your for permanent ones?" Alice asks as the man grins

"Sure, it'll be Ten Gold" he says

.

Alice takes out and hands the man ten gold coins, finding amusement in his shocked look, and watches as he robotically takes their grey blocks back and hands them jet black ones, with their names inscribed on them

.

"One more thing, city entrance tax is one copper"

"Come now, you've drained Alice of enough already, and she saved Zena's life, surely you can forgive the tax this once, don't you think?"

"Why not, I've made more today than I have in the last month"

.

The group walks out of the building and Iona points them down the street

.

"You see that yellow sign, that's the gate inn, the one I was telling you about"

"Thank you, it was good to meet you Iona"

""Thank you Miss Iona"" the three children say

.

Alice holds the three hellhound's leashes close as they walk down the street as they look around the city, large walls towering over the entire city, curved roads, and different buildings and shops as far as the eye can see, occasionally watching as a horse drawn carriage moves by.

.

"Hey, are you four looking for a place to stay"

.

Alice turns to the voice and sees a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, white blouse, yellow skirt and brown corset

.

* * *

**Martha**  
**Age: 13**  
**Level: 2**

* * *

.

"You just got in from outside the gate right?" Martha says

"Yeah, do you have room for all of us?" Alice asks

"Sure" Martha replies, leading them down the street

.

She leads them into the Gate Inn, exactly where they were going anyway

.

"Mom, I brought a customer"

"Did you force someone in here again" the woman says

.

* * *

Mosa  
Age: 31  
Level: 6

* * *

.

"Do you have any luggage Miss?"

"No, we travel pretty light, this is the first time we've seen a city in a while" Alice says, scratching the back of her head, putting on the façade of innocence

"The Room costs one copper a night, meals cost extra but are worth the price, and you get a free item per meal"

"Alright, I'll stay for ten nights then" Alice says handing the woman two silver coins

"Wonderful, I'll have Martha show you to your room"

.

She leads them up the stairs and into a large room, four beds, and a table.

.

"I need to go finish my chores, see you later Alice" Martha says, closing the door behind them

.

Alice and her group set her things down and Alice brings up her screens, the children sitting next to her

.

* * *

**Seryuu City**

**Population around 120,000:**  
**\- 95% Human Tribes**  
**\- 5% Beast Tribes, Scale Tribes, Fairy Tribes**

**Average Level: 2-3**  
**\- Highest Level: 48**

**Male to Female Ratio: 5:6**

**Around 2000 people with magic skills:**  
**\- 90% livelihood magic**  
**\- 10% army**

**Exchange Rate:**  
**\- 1 Gold coin = 5 Silver coins**  
**\- 1 Silver coin = 5 Big Copper coins**  
**\- 1 Big Copper coin = 4 Copper coins**  
**\- 1 Copper coin = 5 Base coins**

**Close to the [Dragon's Valley], they witnessed the Starfall Caused by [Meteor Shower]. While many thought nothing off it, a small group thought it the resurrection of a [Demon Lord] (?)**

* * *

.

Alice clicks the question mark and another screen appears

.

* * *

**Labyrinth Demon Lord**  
**\- One who has gained a [Demon Lord Seed] (?) and consumed 10,000 souls, before going mad with their own desires. Their power is immense, and once they die, a Labyrinth (?) forms at that location. Within that labyrinth it is possible for a demon lord to Revive. There is currently one living Demon Lord**  
**\- Not to be confused with the [Demon] Race  
\- Not to be confused with normal [Demon Lord] class people  
**

* * *

**Demon Lord Seed**  
**\- Acquired through many means but most often through continuous battle and by the personality of the recipient**  
**\- Allows the Recipient to become a [Demon Lord] after consuming 10,000 souls**

* * *

**Labyrinth**  
**\- Formed on the corpse of a [Demon Lord]. Used by settlements as a resource to acquire items and weapons to make money with. The more that die within a Labyrinth, the closer a [Demon Lord] becomes to resurrecting**

* * *

.

Alice nods at the screens before dissipating them and, finding the Key on the desk, places the puppies on the bed

.

"Stay" Alice says as the bark and lay on the beds

.

They walk out and close the door, locking it, and walking back downstairs and find Martha sweeping the floor

.

"Hey Alice, you guys all settled in?"

"Yeah, thanks. Is there any place we can get supplies?"

"You can buy used items on West Street, new stuff costs more, that's on Central Street. Ready Tailored things like clothes and Armor would be on Tepta Street. I could take you there if you like?"

"Sure"

.

Martha leads them down the street, Alice and the others looking around, getting bearings on their temporary home as Alice watches a dog eared girl, no more than 10 trip and drop a large pile of wood. As she listens to the blonde next to her yelling at the dog girl, Alice frowns and when he looks away, she fires a small black lightning bolt at him, forcing him to the ground. She waves her hand, the wood forming back into a pile and into the young girl's hand.

.

She looks at Alice, wonders in her eyes, as Alice smiles, winks and puts a finger to her lips, as the girl nods. The dog-girl, along with a cat-girl, run back to a third girl, red hair, and red scales along her arms, who bows to Alice, before they leave. Alice turns back to Martha, who is looking somewhere else, before looking back at Alice

.

They explore the street, taking in sights, food, and haggling for a few things, before they begin walking back to the inn. As they walk back a cart moves by, filled with slaves, as one of them, a purple haired girl with light green eyes, looks over at Alice, curiosity on her face

.

* * *

**Arisa**  
**Level: 10**  
**Age: 11**  
**Titles: [Exiled Witch] [Mad Princess]**  
**Skills: [Unknown]**

* * *

.

As the cart drives off, Alice shrugs off the thoughts and they walk back to the inn, seeing a little girl wiping down tables

.

"Martha, your back" she says, rushing up to Martha

"Yuni, meet our guests"

"Alice..."

"...Carnage..."

"...Toxin..."

"...And Morgan"

.

Martha points each of them out

.

* * *

**Yuni**  
**Level: 2**

* * *

.

"I know I just finished cleaning their room. Her animals are fun" she says

.

Alice ruffles the girls hair and hands her a few coins

.

"Thank you very much"

.

A few minutes later Alice and the children sit down at a table and order some dinner. Martha brings it and lays it down in front of them

.

"Wild boar steak, with vegetable soup, a mug of our world famous mead for you and some cider for the children"

.

As they eat, they talk about their plans for the next few days

.

"The harvest festival sounds interesting" Toxin says

"I would like to look at some swords when we get the chance" Carnage asks

"I wanna go see if we can find any new magic books" Morgan says chipper

.

Alice laughs softly as they continue their meal, soon asking for seconds and thirds, a fault of their dragon biology, the need to eat large amounts of food. They leave a nice tip for Martha and go to lie down in their room. They lie down, Carnage with Baskerville, Toxin with Juliet, and Morgan with Fenrir, as the trio and the dogs fall asleep, Alice lying on the bed, hands behind her head, as she thinks about their new situation as it finally sinks in for Alice

.

"_A human lifespan, that's all I have left. Might as well make the most of it…while it lasts anyway_"

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice hears a knock at the door and answers it, seeing Martha there

.

"Morning Martha"

"You should get dressed, your girlfriend's here"

.

Alice looks at her in confusion but regardless closes the door and changes into her dark blue dress and black coat, leaves a note for the children and walks out the front door, seeing Zena there waiting for her, wearing a white blouse, yellow wrap around her shoulders, green skirt and small brown boots

.

"Good Morning Alice, sleep well" Zena says, small blush on her cheeks

"Yep, you look good Zena, what brings you here this early"

"W-well I'm uh…off duty. I was thinking I'd like to take you on a quick tour of the city" she says, fidgeting; head down as Alice thinks to herself

.

"_She's trying real hard. You know, if I'm basically human now, then maybe…_"

.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful" Alice says coming out of her thoughts

.

They walk into town, coming up on a few food stands before stopping at one

.

"Hello sir, two Seryuu patties please" Zena says

.

The man hands Zena two croquet looking foods before Alice hands him a few coins and Zena pouts

.

"Alice, I wanted to buy those for you as a way of thanking you for saving me"

"Relax Zena, your smiling face is more than enough" Alice says as Zena's face heats up and Alice giggles

.

They walk around for a while longer, buying sweets, such as Honey Buns, and munching on treats, such as Fried Dragon (Bat) Wings, and a few candies as kid accidently runs into Zena, spilling some black sauce on her white shirt

.

"This is my mom's, what should I do?"

.

A mage in a hood finds the perfect moment to interrupt and tell them she'll remove the stain for a few coins. Alice hands her a few coins and her and Zena walk into an alley while Alice stands off at the entrance, watching to make sure no one interrupts, feeling the flow of magic behind her

.

She turns to them and sees the finishing of the spell, the stain on Zena's shirt all gone and a screen in front of her

.

* * *

**Skill book Acquired: [Everyday Magic]**

* * *

.

Alice swipes away the screen, figuring [Will of the Weaver] would do a better job anyway. The two continue walking through another alley, passing playing children and trees as they talk

.

"…I didn't know it at the time, but I was being trained from a very young age so I could be a military mage." She says before her face heats up

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a complainer, I'm grateful my parents raised me that way. Plus being able to use magic spells is fun. More than anything else though, I really want to learn how to fly, like you do Alice"

"It is quite the feeling, wind in your hair, sky at your feet, the endless horizon the only thing visible, and when you look down, you can peer over everything" Alice says breathless, remembering her first time flying

"It sounds amazing…Maybe you could take me flying again sometime?" she asks, pink dusting her cheeks

"Sure, it's more fun with company" Alice says smiling

"Hey, I've been wondering for a while now, ever since I saw it before, how does your magic work?" Zena asks curious

"As long as I have the required element to use it, that's it, no chant, no lengthy learning process, just point, imagine, and go" Alice says

.

She raises her hand and black lightning dances across her fingers before Alice points her hand toward a tree, the bolt shooting forward and impacting the large tree, causing it to fall over. Alice looks at the fallen tree, laughs, before taking Zena's hand and running off

.

"Alice, we can't just leave, you felled the tree, you're not supposed to do that" Zena says, false anger in her voice, and smile on her face, before she begins laughing too, laughing so hard tears form in her eyes

"Live a little Zena, no one will know" Alice says as they keep running, stopping a few minutes later

.

They return to their marketing, Alice buying up a few medical supplies here and there. As they walk, Zena looks over at Alice

.

"We've taken in most of the city, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to see?"

.

Alice shakes her head no as Zena leads her around a bit more before they stop and see Zena's friend at the temple

.

"This is a mural of the Hero and the First Demon Lord in combat"

"Cool"

"That weapon he's holding is the Holy Sword, when The One True Hero grasps its hilt, the blade glows a blue color. So the legend goes anyway"

"Not all chosen to wield the Holy Sword should"

.

Alice and Zena turn and see a priestess, brown clothing and headdress

.

"Only those who answer the call of the young goddess Pallium are truly worthy to fight the demon lord" she says

"Priestess Orna, it's been a long time"

"Yes it has, Miss Zena Marientail" Orna says

.

* * *

**Orna**  
**Level: 27**

* * *

.

"Orna is a high priestess who serves the great goddess Pallium, but she's also the daughter of the count, as a matter of fact, my mother acted as her wet-nurse" Zena says as Orna laughs

"It's good to see you, I thought you were only interested in magic and now I discover romantic interests are in your future too" she says as Zena blushes like a tomato

"Y-you don't understand priestess…" Zena says waving her hands around

"Priestess, come quick, a man is dying. You must administer his last rites"

"I'm sorry but I must go now"

"Of course"

.

The two leave as well as Zena gets them a carriage ride, the two sitting and enjoying the sights before the carriage hits a rock and Zena falls, Alice catching her. She looks at the cart driver and notes him smiling

.

"You alright Zena?"

"Yeah, you always seem to be there to catch me when I fall"

"Alice look. That's the Anti-Dragon Tower. It has a magical cannon inside it, keeping the city safe from dragons and large winged beasts"

"And the one over there, it was destroyed two years ago, but it was a small dragon so luckily the damage was minimal. Forty years ago though, a massive black dragon breached the wall"

"A Hero did not come?"

"Heroes have to be summoned, using a special ritual referred to as the Hero Summoning"

"But Demons use magic to summon more of them, do they not?" Alice says as Zena puts a finger to her chin, in thought

"I suppose, but not all of them, though the majority we fight do. It's hard to fight them, because only magic and magic weaponry can harm them"

.

Alice nods her head, as Zena looks to her

.

"Enough about that, why don't you tell me some stories, surely you have several from your travels"

.

Alice looks at her, seeing the look on her face and smiles

.

"Yeah, I do. Alright, it was during a peace conference, on a faraway country, almost a world away…"

.

Alice tells her the story of the DxD peace conference, leaving out how her friends were anything other than human

.

"...And then I changed back from my dragon form and used my power to steal his magic artifact, rendering him a normal demon" Alice says as Zena looks at her in wonder

"Amazing, you're a three hundred foot dragon"

.

Alice leans close and whispers to her

.

"Would you like to see?"

.

Zena nods her head and Alice puts her finger on Zena's forehead, showing her the image of her dragon form, in all its glory, six wings, blood red six eyes, and snake like body. Zena looks back at Alice, shock and awe in her features, and stars in her eyes

.

"Amazing, you're incredible" Zena says as Alice actually blushes a bit from the praise as their carriage stops and they see an angry mob

"Hear me. Hear me. These Demi-humans might not be full demons, but their made in the likeness of the demon lord. Be righteous and thrust holy judgment upon these beasts"

"Who's that?" Alice says frowning

"Boido, head priest of the Zaicuon temple"

"Do not forget the Divine Punishment we call the Starfall. This is proof that God's grace is waning, so purchase one of my Divine rocks, stone these devils and be right with God"

.

They look on, seeing three demi-humans, the dog and cat girl from earlier, and the lizard girl protecting them from harm

.

"I cannot allow this, I must intercede" Zena says stepping off the carriage and placing herself between the Demi-humans and the angry mob as Alice follows and does the same

"Stop this cruel madness at once" Zena yells

"Madness you say, will you side with these devils my child?"

.

A rock is thrown towards Zena and is broken apart by Alice's black lightning; they look to her, the lightning arcing on her hand and arm before she looks to the Demi-humans

.

* * *

**Cat**  
**Master: Urs**

* * *

**Dog**  
**Master: Urs**

* * *

**Lizard**  
**Master: Urs**

* * *

.

Alice looks around and notices him, blue hair, weasel face, and a grin as he watches the scene

.

* * *

**Urs**  
**Level: 12**  
**Skill: Intimidation, Swindling, Persuasion**  
**Affiliation: Sewer Rats Guild**  
**Owned Slaves: Dog, Cat, Lizard**

* * *

.

On her map she notices several icons, showing their affiliation to Urs. She taps her foot, her lightning discretely arcing across the ground and impacting the members of Urs's guild, before she waves her hand behind her back and they are dragged into the bushes

.

"Stop this, you cannot claim to speak for God, these are your views alone" A priest in blue robes says

"Huh, a priest from the Galrion temple is not a priest at all"

"This is your last chance, if you keep inciting the people of this city to violence, then your temple will be held responsible for your misdeeds"

.

Alice walks away, no one noticing her leaving before she walks up behind Urs

.

"Thanks to those slaves, where going to make money hand over fist today"

.

Alice places her hand on his shoulder, shocking him with her lightning, before tossing his unconscious body in front of the crowd

.

"This one, he gave his slaves to the Zaicuon priest, gathered up a bunch of rocks and called them holy. All so they could steal as much money as possible from you"

.

Alice's speech incites the crowd once more, and they all begin throwing false accusations at him, before Urs rises, his back arching, as inhuman laughter comes from him, his stomach exploding open as the Zaicuon priest is swiped with claws

.

"Alice, take the girls and go, I'll get help"

.

Alice nods her head and stands before the slaves, her hand on the chain holding them to the ground as she closes her eyes, so no one can see the red pentagram in her eyes

.

"**[Analyze Existence] **and **[Release]**"

.

A dimmed red light emerges from Alice's hand and the spike in the ground is destroyed, leaving only the chains and the collars around their necks

.

"Lets go, come on"

"Master said stay, we stay"

"We must do as Master says"

"Mister Urs gave explicit instructions to remain here unless otherwise commanded. I'm sorry but we cannot do what you've asked Miss. We thank you for your kindness, but please leave us"

.

From the body of Urs, emerges an eye, with bat wings, claws and a long tail

.

"That's better, now that I've shed that vile human skin I feel like myself again. What a portrait of humanity this was, fear, worry, prejudice, hubris. It's the stuff nightmares are made of and I love every minute of it. This place is right for my Master's misdeeds, in fact it's so right I'm going to make a nest for my master right here and now"

.

The Demon glows and places a Triangular magic circle on the ground, in the center of it, a spinning circle

.

"Hang on Alice" Zena yells rushing up with guards

.

Alice looks to her, seeing her running right for the circle

.

"No, Get back!"

.

The magic circle expands and engulfs everything, covering it in a black substance before it sinks into the ground, including Alice, who loses consciousness

.

* * *

**Alice's first appearance in the Death march and Slime universe. I merged these two because I thought they went well together. It probably won't be a seamless merging but you know...it happens.**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know my updates are becoming rather infrequent, but some things are going on in life to make it so**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes and notes the cement walls, figuring out she's in a dungeon rather quickly from the look of her map

.

"Welcome to my Master's lair, it's dark and terrible and filled to the brim with monsters" the demon says, his voice coming from everywhere before disappearing

.

Alice turns to the slave girls, holding each other scared, as Alice's face softens

.

"My name's Alice"

"I am Cat"

"I am Dog"

"And I'm Lizard. This is what our Master called us, and you should call us this too"

.

Cat is dresses in rags, with white hair and cat ears and tail. Dog is dressed the same, with brown hair, dog ears and fluffy tail. Finally Lizard is tall, with red hair, the bottom portion tied off with a ribbon, her arms, shoulders and neck are covered in red scales

.

"How about I give you three new names?" Alice suggests as the three look amazed

"You want to name us?"

"We don't deserve it"

"Would you be okay?"

"Why don't you think so?" Alice asks, curious

"Names are powerful in this world; slaves are not allowed to be named"

"Well let's fix that then" Alice says smiling

.

"_My naming is still not the best_" Alice thinks

.

"Pochi" the cat say pointing to the dog-girl

"Tama" Pochi says pointing to the cat-girl

""Liza"" the two say pointing to the lizard girl

.

* * *

**Tama**  
**Age: 10**  
**Level: 2**

* * *

**Pochi**  
**Age: 10**  
**Level: 2**

* * *

**Liza**  
**Age: 18**  
**Skills: [Spear]**  
**Level: 3**

* * *

.

Alice hands them, clean clothes, the water pouch and ointment

.

"You clean yourselves up, that's an order" Alice says as Liza nods

"Very well, we'll do that Young Master" she says smiling

"I've never had clean clothes before" Tama says happy

.

Alice sits cross-legged as they wash themselves and change and smiles watching their interactions

.

"They remind me of Wiene, Lili and Lefiya" Alice thinks, remembering happier times for a moment

.

Once they get washed, changes, and wounds treated, Alice hands them some sweets from the market, the Honey Buns. The three stare at them, not eating, and Alice frowns

.

"Come on, eat, its ok" Alice says as they do, and Alice watches as the stars appear in their eyes

"It's so good" Tama says

"Yes, sweet and tasty" Pochi says before coughing

"Don't rush, eat slowly" Alice says, having her drink from the pouch before ruffling her hair

"I can't believe I'm actually eating baked sweets" Liza says, her blue eyes wide and starry

.

Alice opens her map and looks around, before seeing nothing and going to the bottom of her screen, with the icons for [Log], [Storage], etc. on the right and seven empty slots on the left for skills. She fills them with the [Reveal Entire Map], [Fell Lightning], and [Fell Fireball], which are, in her opinion, her three most used skills, her Bayonets being able to be summoned with a thought, and not necessary to be placed in a quick activation place where other more useful skills can go

.

She pulls up the map once more, and activates [Reveal Entire Map], a 3 dimensional model of the labyrinth appears, showing thousands of winding paths and chambers, and in the center, a fully vertical shaft going to the surface, one that would mean certain death for a human to try and climb, flying on the other hand, would work if Alice was by herself. She spots Zena and her group of soldiers and decides that is where they need to go

.

"Are you three ready to go?" Alice asks as the nod their heads

"Our new Master is very kind" Pochi says as Tama nods

.

Two bayonets emerge from Alice's sleeves and into each of her hands, she hands one to Liza, who tries immediately to give it back

.

"I am a slave Miss"

"Its an order"

.

Liza takes the bayonet, moving it and getting a feel for it as Alice looks to the others

.

"I don't want you three to fight unless I tell you, alright"

"Kay"

"Alright"

"Yes Young Master"

.

They walk into the corridor, being lit through lanterns every few feet

.

"Tama, if you see anything up ahead, tell me. Pochi, if you smell or hear anything, speak up, Liza, you guard the rear"

"Right"

"Yes Master"

"Yes"

.

Alice looks on her map as they approach a chamber, an enemy in sight on her map

.

"Master I smell blood, its right in front of us" Pochi says

"Good job Pochi" Alice says, scratching Pochi's ears

.

Alice looks into the Chamber and sees a large cricket facing away from them, chewing on a person, black scales and six legs making its appearance that much more intimidating

.

Alice opens her palm, more bayonets emerging from her sleeve until she has one in between each of her fingers. She steps into the chamber and tosses them, two making contact with the bugs body while the others miss

.

* * *

**Skills acquired [Aiming] [Sniping] [Weapon Throwing]**

* * *

.

Alice maxes out each of the skills and tries again, this time, all the blades connecting, and three with its body and two into its eyes. Alice raises her hand, crackling with black lightning, as she shoots the bolt at the creature, keeping the skill active as more and more black lightning flows from her hands and into the creature electrocuting it as it falls to the ground dead

.

"Excellent Shot Master" Pochi says

"You're the best" Tama says

"Wonderful" Liza says

"These are strange looking blades, what are they?" Liza asks holding up the Bayonet given to her

"Magic blades, it's an ability I have" Alice says as Liza nods, her curiosity satiated

.

Alice cuts off the creature's leg, determined to make a suitable weapon for Liza, who is not meant to wield a short weapon

.

* * *

**Skills Acquired: [Disassemble] [Entomology] [Demonology] [Greater Crafting]**

* * *

.

Alice maxes all of them out and continues working on her spear, taking three Bayonets and melting them together with her black fire to form a triangular tip for the spear

.

* * *

**[Greater Crafting] – Active – Max – 25MP**  
**\- The ability to craft with any earthly material**  
**\- At this level the user can craft Powerful and Durable Weapons and Magic Weapons**

* * *

.

Alice finishes her spear and looks at it, black cricket leg forming the hilt, white blade at the end

.

* * *

**[Black Spear of Cricket] – Spear**  
**\- Created by Alice, using a [Holy Bayonet] and [Leg of Demon Cricket]**  
**\- Durability: 100/100**  
**\- Durability is restored when blade is covered in blood**  
**\- Attack power: 250**  
**\- Elemental Alignment: [Holy]**

* * *

.

Alice turns to give the spear to Liza, who is rummaging through the corpse of the monster and pulls out an orb, dark red in coloring

.

* * *

**Monster Core**  
**\- The Core of a monster. Sold for profit and used in forging**

* * *

.

Liza hands Alice the core, Alice places it in her inventory and Alice presents Liza the spear. The lizard girl smiles and takes the spear in her hand

.

"And now you can have mine" Liza says handing the bayonet to Tama, who struggles to hold it, chains getting in the way

"Let's take care of those chains"

.

Alice raises her hand, holding a bayonet, the other holding the chains; she strikes down quickly, breaking the chain, before doing the same to the other two. Alice rubs the heads of Pochi and Tama, who were scared by the blade coming so close

.

"Sorry about that"

.

Alice looks at Liza

"When we come across another, can you teach Tama and Pochi how to get the core?"

"Of Course"

"Great, Let's go then"

"Yeah" Tama says

"Indeed, lets" Pochi says

"Right" Liza says

.

And so, the three walk further into the dungeon, smiles on their faces. A while later Alice looks at the three noting that their experience bars have not increased at all

.

"This is that type of RPG huh?" Alice thinks to herself

"Tama, go find us some stones about the size of a core"

"Okay"

.

She comes back several minutes later, her arms filled with stones, and the group continues walking

.

"There's a bug up ahead" Tama says pointing to the ceiling as Alice squints to see it

.

* * *

**Labyrinth Caterpillar**  
**Level: 10**

* * *

.

Alice takes one Bayonet in between her fingers and throws it up to the ceiling, the bug getting hit and falling to the ground, stunned but alive. Tama and Pochi throw rocks at it until it regains focus

.

"Get behind me" Alice says as the two children do that

"Liza, when you see an opening stab it" Alice says as Liza nods and readies her spear

.

Alice throws another bayonet, hitting it in the eye as Liza charges in and stabs the bug in the gut, driving in the spear, killing it. She pulls the spear out, covered in the bug's blood

.

"Tama, you go get the core, there are more bugs ahead, Pochi stay with me, Liza stay with Tama"

.

They nod and Tama hands Pochi the rocks before going to get the core. Alice and Pochi walk around the corridor and see another large bug lying on the ground. Alice looks back to Pochi

.

"Keep moving, throw some rocks at it, then run and hide" Alice says

"Right, Okie Dokey" she says

.

Alice throws a Bayonet at the bug while Pochi runs along the wall of the chamber, throwing rocks. As the rocks make contact the bug looks at her, and she drops everything and runs the wrong direction. Alice takes bayonets in each hand and skewers the creature before running after Pochi

.

"Liza, Tama, don't let the big nasty bug eat me for lunch"

"Come back"

.

Alice grabs her by her collar and lifts her up

.

"That was scary" she says

.

As Alice sits her down Liza and Tama rush in

.

"Is Pochi alright"

"Is she hurt?"

"She's okay, she just got scared. We need to get moving"

"I'm so sorry Master" Pochi says, head down, sad

.

Alice bends down, and brings the dog eared girl into a hug, her wings slowly unfurling and wrapping around the two

.

"It's okay to be scared, but you can't let it stop you, alright" Alice says softly

"Okay Master" Pochi says, hugging her back, enjoying the warmth of her masters wings, her tail wagging back and forth

"Master, what are those things on your back" Tama says poking them, causing them to twitch

.

Alice stands up and expands her wings to their full width, stretching them for the first time in a while

.

"I'm not human you see. I'm a Fell Dragon" Alice says, her six wings retracting into her body

"Master is the best" Tama says

"Kind and warm" Pochi says

"Most impressive Master" Liza says

"Don't tell anyone when we get back outside alright?"

"Yes Master"

"Kay"

"Okie Dokey Master"

.

They keep moving, killing the Labyrinth Caterpillars and taking their cores. Alice gives another Bayonet to Pochi, comfortable with their strategy of killing the bugs now to allow them to get closer. And after several hours it begins to show on their character sheets

.

* * *

**Tama**  
**Level: 5**  
**Skills: [Aiming] [Weapon Throwing] [Sword]**

* * *

**Pochi**  
**Level 5**  
**Skills: [Aiming] [Weapon Throwing] [Sword]**

* * *

**Liza**  
**Level: 6**  
**Skills: [Spear] [Aiming]**

* * *

.

"We've collected all the cores Master" Liza says handing her a bag

.

Liza slumps down tired and out of stamina

.

"Let's rest for a minute" Alice says as they all sit down

.

Alice opens her storage, looking for food. She pulls out **[Sky Deer Jerky]** and gives it to the three of them. Tama and Pochi sit together, their tails wagging as they eat with stars in their eyes

.

"This is really good" Tama says

"This is the best. Meat is the greatest food ever" Pochi says

"When you bite into the succulent tender jerky the flavor explodes in your mouth like cannon fire" Liza says

"When you're done you should get some sleep"

"Would you like me to set up camp Master?" Liza asks

"Don't worry about it, you get some rest"

.

The trio of Demi-humans gets some rest as Alice sits against the wall

.

"Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan are probably worried by now"

.

Alice looks up at the ceiling, somewhere above ground

.

"I'll be home soon, just gotta take the old fashioned way"

.

Once the trio wake up they begin again, killing monsters they come across and getting closer and closer to Zena and her group. Tama, Pochi, and Liza learned **[Trap Detection] [Trap Disarming]** and **[Trap Setting]. **Soon they find a house, mostly intact and go inside, gathering anything they can find

.

* * *

**Acquired Items:**  
**Magic Scroll: [Fire Shot]**  
**Skill Book: [Treasure Hunting] [Excavating] [Lock Picking]**

* * *

.

As they come across Enemies, Alice handles it less and less, before hanging back and letting them kill the monsters

.

"Their certainly getting much better" Alice thinks to herself, watching them kill a giant frog

"Master, I want to start a fire, is that alright?"

"Sure"

.

Liza starts a fire a cooks the frog they just killed, Alice eating the meat, with the three following soon after

.

"Frog meat, weirdest thing I've eaten lately, yet it tastes like chicken"

.

They finish their dinner and Tama and Pochi curl up in Alice's lap and fall asleep, Liza sleeping next to them

.

"When we get out of here, you're coming with me" Alice says even though they are asleep, she feels they understand

.

The next time they wake up they keep exploring and come across a purple slime. Alice takes a single bayonet and throws it, hitting the black core in its center as it turns into a puddle, Tama and Pochi go and poke it with their Bayonets

.

"Slime, gross"

"Big puddle of nasty"

.

Tama stands up and looks at a wall

.

"That wall is weird"

.

Alice looks at the map and notices that it connects to the vertical shaft in the center of the Labyrinth, before seeing something close to them

.

"Get behind me"

.

From the shadows emerge a beast, jet black fur, blood red eyes, and a red horn on top of its head

.

* * *

**Undead Beast**  
**Level: 40**

* * *

.

Alice looks to the beast, it being a higher level than anything yet encountered

.

"Let's see if you're faster than me"

.

Across Alice's arms lightning arcs up and down, she points her hand towards the beast and her black lightning shoots from her palm and impacts the creature, it falling to the ground dead

.

"Yay"

"Way to go Master"

"Most impressive"

"That was boring" Alice says as she turns back to the group

.

As she begins walking towards the three, she hears growling and turns back, confused

.

"Hmm, you're not done? Alright"

.

* * *

**Undead Beast**  
**Level: 100**  
**Skills: [Lightning Resistance] [Resurrection]**

* * *

.

Alice raises her hand, a ball of black fire emerging

.

"Try this then. **[Fell Fireball]**"

.

Alice throws the flame, impacting the creature, and the undead hound bursts into flames and continues to burn until it is ashes

.

"Undead Beasts can resurrect, something to remember" Alice notes as they continue walking and soon reach a room that looks like a giant spiders nest

.

"Sticky, sticky" Tama says, stepping in the web

"My feet are stuck in the goo" Pochi says

.

Alice looks at the cocoon like objects and notices people inside them, a total of three

.

"There are people in there, cut them out"

.

They go to do that and Alice cuts the first, helping the first person from the cocoons, a tall man, with silver hair

.

* * *

**Jin Belton**  
**Level: 15**

* * *

.

"Bless you my daughter, I am the head of the ancient Belton family. For your bravery I'll see you receive a handsome reward"

.

Alice turns to the second man, wearing a head dress with a small moustache

.

* * *

**Nidoren**  
**Level: 11**

* * *

.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me, my friends. The name is Nidoren, I am a slave trader" he says

"I'm Alice and I'm a traveler, I just got into town"

"Take your hands off me"

.

Alice turns at the voice and sees a blond haired man yelling at Pochi

.

"Give me the dagger you beast"

.

Alice looks at him and remembers, that was the man yelling at Pochi in the market place

.

"Sorry I can't, this blade is my Masters. You can't have it"

"Such insolence, I'll beat it right out of ya"

"Pochi come here"

"Right, Okie Dokey"

.

Pochi stands next to Alice, and hugs her tight. Alice rubs her head, trying to make her feel better

.

"Hey, cut me loose would ya"

"I'm busy right now. Get out of that yourself" Alice says

"What is this, some kind of joke? Come on, you can't just leave me here"

.

Jin takes a step towards them man

.

"That's enough; you keep yelling like that you'll attract unwanted attention…"

.

He holds out his hand and a red fireball appears in it

.

"…So shut your trap or I'll burn you to cinders and let the monsters eat your bones" he says

.

The group continues on, the blonde soon enough following them, soon coming to a larger corridor and Tama speaks up a moment later

.

"I hear fighting"

"There's a battle right through this corridor Master"

.

Alice turns to the three new members of her party

.

"We're going to go see what's happening, follow a bit behind us and defend our rear"

.

Alice, Tama, Pochi, and Liza rush through the corridor and reach the large chamber, seeing the large scale battle going on against the soldiers and the purple slimes

.

"Tama, Pochi, I need a torch"

.

The two reach into the bag and pull out the torch as Alice lights it on fire

.

"Distract the slimes and try to lead them away from the troops, Liza, when their distracted you run in and take out their cores. Once their dead, come back here okay?"

"Right"

"Okie Dokey"

"I'm a hundred times stronger than those stupid demi-freaks. As long as I have this sword, I'll be fine" the blonde says, as Alice looks him over

.

* * *

**Level: 3**

* * *

.

"If he dies, he dies, and it's his own fault" Alice says as she continues, throwing another bayonet into the core of a slime, killing it

.

Alice observes, Pochi and Liza saving the blonde from the slime. All three of them working together, leading the slimes away from the people as Liza hits their cores, and soon, most of them are dead

.

"We showed them whose boss" Tama says

"Darn right we did" Pochi says

"Excellent job ladies" Liza says

.

Alice smiles at the three, before continuing forward, throwing her Bayonets left and right, before running forward and stabbing another, saving Zena from being eaten

.

"You okay Zena?"

"Alice. Thank God you're okay, I was so worried" Zena says hugging her suddenly

.

Alice hugs her back, smiling

.

"You don't have to worry about me Zena, I'll always come back"

.

The two hug for a moment longer, enjoying each other's warmth, before they are interrupted

.

"Zena, this isn't the time to celebrate. I think its best we take care of the monsters first" Orna says

"I take it you've determined the monsters weakness is?" she asks

"Their cores, hit them in their cores and it kills them"

"How'd you figure that out Alice?" Zena asks

"I've encountered slime's before; it was a…unpleasant experience, so I learned how to kill them"

"Its thanks to these three I've been able to come back here safely"

.

The two turn to the demi-humans and Tama and Pochi hide behind Liza

.

"My name's Pochi, this is…"

"…Tama"

"My name is Liza, you saved us from being stoned to death, we're in your debt"

.

Tama and Pochi come out from behind Liza, smiling

.

"You're nice"

"Like really really nice"

.

Once all the monsters are defeated, Orna erects a magic circle, restoring health and stamina. Soon they continue on and eventually reach a metal door. As the soldiers try to attack the door and force it open, Alice watches on, looking for the demon that sent them down here in the first place

.

"Master, that wall, it's weird too"

.

Alice looks on her map, noting another passage into the large vertical shaft of the Labyrinth, noting its position right above the one where Alice disintegrated the undead beast

.

"Good job Tama" Alice says, rubbing her head, causing the cat girl to purr happily

.

Alice hears gasping and turns to see the soldiers approaching a treasure chest, intent on opening it

.

* * *

**Demon chest**  
**\- Disguised as an ordinary treasure chest**  
**\- Releases Demon Creator of the Labyrinth**

* * *

.

"Back away from that" Alice yells

"So you can take it for yourself, nope, this is mine" one of them says opening the chest

.

From the chest emerges the eyeball demon from before, now sporting two pairs of wings

.

"I'm back, I didn't think so many of you would come. The more the merrier" he yells

.

"Everyone take your positions, attack from all sides. Be careful, this demon can use magic. Viscount, provide defensive cover for those in the front" Alice hears the commander yell

.

Jin holds up a scepter

.

"You made a mistake demon, you've should've just stayed in your chest. You can't fend off my fire magic, so I'll use Blast Bolt"

.

The demon cackles as he sends rocks shooting towards the soldiers

.

"Human spells are so slow; I'm bored out of my mind"

.

The demon's eye glows purple and a wave seems to wash over everyone

.

* * *

**Army of Seryuu: [Confused] [Hallucinating]**  
**Alice's slaves: [Confused] [Hallucinating]**

* * *

.

Alice raises her hand, a weak lightning bolt arcing between her fingers before it shoots forward, impacting the three slave girls as they shake their heads and snap out of it. Alice turns to the rest and sees the army fighting each other

.

"You humans are such fools, I'll watch with delight as you rip each other to shreds"

"If you think you can beat us without a fight then you have another thing coming. The only fool here is you. Blast Bolt"

.

A red magic circle appears beneath the demon, flames' shooting up as the demon yells as the fire makes contact, before turning to cackling once more

.

"Don't you know demon's love heat. Go on, try another spell"

.

* * *

**Low Level Demon**  
**Level: 36**

* * *

.

As Alice prepares to take out the demon, she hears something coming; she looks only for to be impacted as she crashes into the false wall, plummeting down. As she gets a good look at the creature, she notes with surprise that somehow, it is the Undead Beast again

.

* * *

**Undead Demon Beast**  
**Level: 200**  
**Skills: [Lightning Resistance] [Fire Resistance] [Resurrection] [Rebirth] [Lesser Healing]**

* * *

.

"You again. This is getting irritating"

.

Alice unfurls her wings, and flaps them, pushing the monster off of her as they continue falling. She raises her hand as dark purple spikes shoot from the edges of the shaft and impact the creature, skewering it and leaving it unable to free itself. Alice flaps her wings and reaches the creature's height, seeing it impaled she raises her hand and the spikes expand and go from one side of the shaft to the other, making it unable to detach itself from the spikes

.

"Now then, you be a good doggie and stay" Alice says as she flaps her wings, leaving the Undead beast, stuck in the middle of the shaft

.

Alice moves faster and faster up the shaft, before slowing her ascent once she reaches the floor she was on. She retracts her wings and grabs a hold of the ledge, pulling herself up, to seem human instead of flying in and making a scene

.

Alice looks them over, throwing spells, rocks, and attacks from swords and spears, all of which unable to damage the creature. Alice walks up behind the army, lightning forming, arcing across her right arm, growing stronger, and stronger, with each moment it is active, before bolts begin to shoot off her, going in all directions. She holds out her hand and a bolt of jet black lightning shoots forward and impacts the creature's left wings, severing it completely, as another bolt charges along her arm

.

"That could kill me. I need to summon my master, now" the demon says

.

A triangular magic circle forms on the ground, glowing bright as a creature rises from it. A twenty-foot tall giant with horns of a ram, glowing dark-red eyes, and gleaming black skin, shining metal claws at the ends of each of his four arms. Black bat wings sprouting from his back with veins of red, and a forked tail with sharp points on the end.

.

"Kneel before my Master, the God-Like Demon Lord; he is part of the Demon King's innermost circle"

.

* * *

**Demon Lord**  
**Level: 62**  
**Skills: Unknown**

* * *

.

"In setting up this Labyrinth and summoning me, you have done well. Here is your reward"

.

The Demon grabs the smaller eyeball demon, and eats him, all the while the small demon giving his thanks to his master

.

"Run away now little ants, all those who are strong, stand and face me. I will test your resolve"

.

The demon flaps his wings and purple gusts of wind shoot forth, sending all of them flying, while Alice stands firm

.

* * *

**Skill Books Gained: [Wind Resistance] [Demon Wind Magic Element]**

* * *

.

She walks forward, deciding to do things the old fashioned way, as bayonets emerge from her sleeves until she has one in between each finger and throws them, impacting the Demon Lord and searing his flesh with their holy energy

.

"What are those blades, they wield power like the holy sword" the demon says angered, swiping his hand across his skin, removing the blades from his body

"It's my unique skill, to create blades imbued with Holy Power" Alice says launching another ten blades at the creature before dodging a blast of **[Demon Wind]**

"I did not realize a hero was present, or did you have a divine revelation. No matter, you all die the same in the end" the Demon says as he glows purple

.

* * *

**Demon Lord**  
**HP: 24410/25500**  
**MP: 51300/59500**  
**Level: 250**  
**Status:**  
**[Cut Physical Damage by 90%]**  
**[Increase Physical Attack by 300%]**

* * *

.

The Demon looks at Alice and points his palm forward, yellow lightning shooting forth and hitting Alice, causing her to drop her blades

.

* * *

**Skill Books obtained: [Demon Lightning Magic Element] [Lightning Resistance] [Paralysis Resistance]**

* * *

.

"Huh, that actually stung a bit. My turn"

.

Alice holds her hand up, her black lightning arcing down her arm and shooting towards them Demon Lord, and impacting one of its right arms, blackening it, as it hangs limply

.

The Demon raises its claw and goes to strike at Alice, glancing her side as she dodges most of the strike

.

* * *

**Skill Books gained: [Disease Resistance] [Decay Resistance] [Poison Resistance]**

* * *

.

"You're quite durable, and possess formidable magic, consider me mildly impressed"

.

He roars and releases a stream of white liquid from his mouth, Alice dodges it and it impacts a creature behind her, turning it to stone

.

* * *

**Skill book gained: [Petrification Resistance]**

* * *

.

"Air Hammer"

"Flame Spear"

"Sacred Javelin"

.

As Alice observes Zena, Orna, and Jin attempt to attack the creature, it merely swipes away their attacks looking mildly annoyed

.

"Your interrupting my fun with your infantile spells. Now you've angered me, you human scum"

.

From the Demon's hand, purple energy begins to coalesce into a ball. Alice holds out her hand and several bolts of black lightning shoot at the creature, it using its two left arms to block

.

"It seems I was overconfident" The Demon says, looking to the burn marks on his arms, and his limp blackened arm next to them

.

Alice holds out her hand, a sword forming, a great sword, sheathe blue in coloring, as Alice draws the blade, it glows blue

.

"Guess I'm a hero after all"

.

* * *

**Alice Grima**  
**Title: None**  
**Race: [Fell Dragon] [Eldritch Abomination] [Savior]**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the last one, smiling at its implications

.

Alice rushes forward, the demon recognizing the blade. As he fires bolt after bolt of lightning, Alice speeds up, faster, and faster until she ends up behind the creature. She jumps and kicks off the wall, going even higher, reaching the creatures head. She raises the sword and strikes down, slashing the creature in the back, causing a deep gash. She retreats, ending up back in front of the creature

.

* * *

**Demon Lord**  
**HP: 10259/25500**  
**MP: 51300/59500**  
**Level: 250**  
**Status:**  
**[Cut Physical Damage by 90%]**  
**[Increase Physical Attack by 300%]**

* * *

.

"The sword may have accepted you, but you have not met the requirements of a hero yet" the creature says amused as it glows purple again. A third pair of wings emerging from his back and a second pair of horns on his head

.

* * *

**Demon Lord**  
**HP: 25,000/50,000**  
**MP: 75,000/100,000**  
**Level: 475**  
**Status:**  
**[Cut Physical Damage by 90%]**  
**[Increase Physical Attack by 300%]**  
**[90% Holy Sword Damage Resistance]**

* * *

.

Alice discards the holy sword, the blade going back into her inventory. As she frowns and looks through her storage, and her titles, before finding what she wants and grinning once more, a new strategy forming

.

* * *

**Alice Grima**  
**Title: [God killer]**  
**Weapon: [Divine Sword]**

* * *

.

A new weapon appears on Alice's waist. A katana in a white sheathe, Alice draws the black blade, holding its white hilt, as reality seeming to warp around it as Alice charges forward once more, dodging blasts left and right. She reaches a nearby wall, kicking off it, shooting into the opposite wall, doing the same, until she shoots towards the monsters side; it focused on blocking another attack from the soldiers. She raises the blade and strikes down, drawing a deep diagonal gash from its shoulder to its leg across its body as she stands, sword in hand as the creature falls

.

"What is that blade in your hand. Damn you human. I am Vanquished" he says disintegrating in black smoke

.

* * *

**Titles Gained:**  
**[Labyrinth Conqueror]**  
**[Dances with Demons]**  
**[Demon Slayer: Greater]**

**You have slain a Demon Lord. One title gained and equipped**  
**[Hero]**

* * *

.

Alice smiles, happy to have done something good

.

"Alice"

.

Alice hits the ground and quickly realizes that Zena tackled her

.

"You're okay, no, you're better than okay. You're a Hero" She says, hugging Alice tight

"Zena…Can't…Breathe" Alice says, wondering how it's even possible at her level

.

Zena gets up and helps Alice to her feet, noticing everyone staring at her

.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask you to not speak of this?"

.

As Alice asks her question everyone nods their head in understanding, Orna waving her hand and a magic circle appearing over everyone except her, Zena, and Alice herself, along with Tama, Pochi, and Liza

.

"Sometimes, it's better they just don't remember" she says as the door opens

.

For a while Alice watches as everyone organizes things around the new entrance to the Labyrinth, setting it up to become a resource for Seryuu City

.

"Master"

"You did it"

"You beat the Demon Lord"

.

The three run up to Alice

.

"Pardon me friend but are you Alice?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Are these your slaves?"

"Yes, yes they are"

.

The three gain happy smiles, tears in their eyes as Tama and Pochi hug Alice

.

"There's someone looking for you"

.

Alice and the three walk with the knight, before coming upon Nidoren and a tent

.

"Ms Alice, I hereby proclaim these slaves are officially yours" he says handing her some papers

"Yay"

"Now we're Masters"

"I thought you might like to know there are several slaves who didn't sell today. I'd be happy if you took a look"

"No thanks, I'm travelling with seven now, I think that's more than enough"

.

From the tent emerge two people, one a tall Japanese girl, black hair, and chains around her wrists. The other is the one Alice saw in the market. Purple hair, light green eyes, and no more than 11 years old

.

"Hello, my name is Arisa, and I'm yours Alice-sama" she says smiling

"Japanese? Another reincarnated one?"

.

* * *

**Things for the most part are going to remain canon, minor details will change here and there,**

**Forewarning, there will be a massive time skip at the end of this book**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

"I thought you might like to know there are several slaves who didn't sell today. I'd be happy if you took a look"

"No thanks, I'm travelling with seven now, I think that's more than enough"

.

From the tent emerge two people, one a tall Japanese girl, black hair, and chains around her wrists. The other is the one Alice saw in the market. Purple hair, light green eyes, and no more than 11 years old

.

"Hello, my name is Arisa, and I'm yours Alice-sama" she says smiling  
"Japanese? Another reincarnated one?" She mutters

.

* * *

**Arisa**  
**Level: 10**  
**Age: 11**  
**Titles: [Exiled Witch] [Mad Princess]**  
**Skills: [Over Boost] [Magic Prodigy]**

* * *

**Lulu**  
**Level: 2**  
**Age: 14**  
**Titles: [None]**  
**Skills: [None]**

* * *

.

"Me and my saving people thing" Alice thinks sighing

"How much for both" Alice says as the two slave girls eyes seem to light up a bit

.

Alice pays for both and gets the papers for them and they continue walking, into the forest where they stop in the clearing.

.

"As I said, my name is Arisa, a little over a decade ago I was born into the mysterious kingdom of Kuvork. I hope you'll treat me with love and respect Master" Arisa says

"My name is Lulu, I'm 14…I'm also from the kingdom of Kuvork, as you can see, I'm not very pretty and I don't look very strong. But I'm sturdy as a pack horse. Please don't cast me aside" Lulu says, nervous

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Alice, my family name is Grima" Alice says as Arisa's face lights up

.

As Arisa jumps up and down, proclaiming how awesome her master is, Tama and Pochi hide behind Alice as Liza stands next to them, spear in hand

.

"My name is Pochi"

"Tama"

"Greetings, my name is Liza"

"It's quite rare to see animal-eared races as slaves. I've never met anyone quite like you before" Arisa says looking at Tama and Pochi

"They're good girls, so please, be patient with them" Liza says

"How could I not be patient with two little cuties like you?" Arisa says rubbing their heads

"Are we little cuties?" Tama asks as Arisa nods

.

Alice watches their interactions, smile on her face, as a though goes through her head

.

"_A bit unorthodox, but this is my family now, along with Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan_" Alice thinks smiling

.

"Why don't we get back to the inn" Alice says

"Right"

"Okie Dokey"

.

Alice looks down at her arms, her left being held by Tama and Pochi and the other being held by Arisa

.

Alice and her group walk down the market street, the sleeping Tama and Pochi being carried like luggage by Liza. They walk back into the city and soon enough find Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan, who tackle Alice

.

"Mama"

"Mother"

"Where'd you go? We were worried"

"I'm back babies, and I brought some new friends" Alice says as the three children are tackled by Arisa

.

Arisa hugs the children tight, stars in her eyes and wide smile on her face

.

"You're all so cute" Arisa says, nuzzling the three as they look confused as Alice realizes something

"_She…she knows us…somehow_"

.

As Alice goes to ask, she hears stomachs rumbling

.

"How about we go get some dinner and then go home. What do you want?" Alice asks

"Meat" Tama says

"I'd like meat" Pochi says

"We'll eat anything you offer us Master, but if I had to choose, my preference is poultry" Liza says

"As Slaves, should we not be grateful for being fed at all" Arisa says confused

""Meat"" Alice's three children say firmly

.

Alice smiles and rents a tent for an hour and has several orders of food brought to them, primarily meat. She observes them all, amazed faces, and star struck expressions

.

"Let's eat; I'm sure you're hungry"

"Thank you for the food" Arisa and Lulu says, hands clapped together

.

Tama and Pochi observe their actions before copying them, as Liza, Alice and her children do the same before digging in. Alice some Simmered Sheep Entrails and some other assorted meats as Tama and Pochi work on anything meat related, Liza forcing them to take vegetables as well. Arisa and Lulu fill their plates with balanced foods as Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan devour anything they feel like

.

"Blow on it before you eat, okay?" Alice says, watching Tama and Pochi react to the too hot food

"Okie Dokey"

"Kay"

"So cute" Arisa says watching the two Demi-humans

.

Alice finishes her food and looks at their attire, deciding they need some new clothes

.

"I'm going to do a bit of shopping, I'll put one more order in and you guys stay here" Alice says as the others nod reluctantly

.

Alice goes and buys a few things, along with a bag of chicken for Liza. As she walks down the road she notices a large group of dog children, big as a small child, walking on two legs. She quickly duplicates her bag until there are several of them, handing all but one to the small children huddled in the alley

.

Alice returns to the tent, giving the chicken to Liza, who smiles, stars in her eyes as she eats quickly. Alice places her bag on the empty table, before taking out a shawl for each of them, so they each have something more than a small piece of clothing labeled [Slave Clothes]. Yellow ones for Tama and Pochi, a blue one for Arisa, dark blue for Lulu, and another dark blue one for Liza

.

"Cute" Tama says

"It looks wonderful" Pochi says

.

The group arrives back at the inn, Martha rushing up to them, checking them over, making sure their okay

.

"We're fine Martha, we got out safe. Though I think we need a bigger room though" Alice says

"Sorry, we're all booked up" Mosa says, shooting a look to the crowd

.

Alice looks to the crowd, noticing glares and hateful looks given to the Demi-humans as Alice frowns, a bit of her aura leaking out, before she feels someone take her hand, looking down and seeing Arisa, holding her hand with both of hers, smile on her face

.

"Master, please, calm yourself"

.

Arisa looks to the crowd, her eyes glowing bright purple

.

"Please, everyone, your likely to frighten us with those dreadful scowls. Ma'am, if it is alright, is there a shed or stable we may borrow. These children helped rescue countless humans while in the Labyrinth, and while they may receive no medal or commendation, might you spare them some mercy in lieu thereof?" Arisa says, her voice sickly sweet

.

A pink mist seems to lightly cover the room before disappearing as Arisa's eyes change back to their light green coloring

.

"Yeah, the sheds full up but we have a stable you can use" Mosa says dazed

"Did I do good Master?" Arisa says

"Yeah, you did real good" Alice says as Arisa beams

.

Alice has them stand outside the stable for a moment as she takes cloth out of her inventory and waves her hand, hay filling the cloth and sealing itself, making a makeshift mattress before making a few more, before letting them in, Tama, Pochi and Liza taking one, Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan taking another, as Alice takes Lulu and Arisa back inside to her room at the inn

.

As Alice changes into her smallclothes, she hears Arisa behind her, along with Lulu

.

"We're ready Master"

.

She turns around to see the two, naked, and in Arisa's case, smiling

.

"Get some sleep" Alice says lying down

"But what about our services"

"No, I'm good"

"You are!?" Arisa says astounded

"We have a long day tomorrow, put your clothes back on and get some sleep"

.

Alice turns and hears sniffling, noticing Lulu crying she snaps her fingers as a blanket appears on her shoulders

.

"I will never ask you to do that, nor will I make you for anyone else" Alice says softly as Lulu hugs her and cries on her shoulder

.

Eventually she falls asleep and Alice levitates her over to her bed, tucking her in, before sitting cross-legged on the bed as Arisa, now with her clothes back on, sits next to her

.

"How do you know us?" Alice asks bluntly as her face lights up

"How do I know you? How you I not know you? You're the Alicia Grima, God slayer, Fell Dragon, Solver and Weaver, Goddess and Demon" she says, stars in her eyes

"How do you know those names?"

"I watched you, back in my world, you were my favorite character, anime, games, you appeared everywhere, was all of it real?" she asks, jumping up and down

"Yeah, when you travel like I do, you run into a few that turn out to be anime and games. Though I didn't think they would be known like that" Alice says, awkwardly

"What about Yuno, Keeno, Wiene, Lefiya, Lili, Yue, Shizuno and Satsuki, they were real, all of them?"

.

Alice's smile becomes strained a bit, but she nods, trying not to dwell on bad memories

.

"Yes, now please drop that train of thought" Alice says, her tone strained as Arisa looks sheepish

"Sorry, I know that was a sore spot, I'm just really happy at meeting you"

"Arisa, let me ask you, do you know of the Ancient Dragon?" Alice asks as Arisa nods

"How about my evil incarnations?"

.

Arisa shakes her head

.

"Well, suffice to say, I'm dying"

"What! You can't die. Wait, is that why you're here, to find some unique item to…"

"Arisa"

.

The purple haired girl stops talking and looks at Alice

.

"I'm not trying to save myself, I'm over 2500 years old, and I can't take anymore. I've lost so many, friends, family, wives, lovers. It's my time; I'm here to enjoy retirement before I die"

"H-how long do you have?" she asks

"A century"

.

As Alice says that, Arisa perks up

.

"Well then, we'll just have to enjoy every minute until then Master" Arisa says, grabbing hold of Alice's arm and pressing it to her small chest

.

Alice shrugs off her arm and lays down on the bed

.

"Arisa, I lost Shizuno and Satsuki not even 2 months ago"

.

Arisa goes to cuddle with Alice and she cannot find the energy to push her off the bed

.

Alice wakes up later, finding two screens waiting for her

.

* * *

**Skill books acquired: [Psychic Magic Element] and [Psychic Resistance]**

* * *

.

Alice looks around, a haze over her mind, before noticing Arisa straddling her stomach, before she leans down and presses her lips to Alice for a moment before pulling back

.

"Whoops I stole a little kiss" Arisa says giggling

.

Alice's shaky hands reach up towards Arisa

.

"What am I doing?"

.

Alice's hand arcs with lightning as it impacts her own body, as she shakes her head, snapping her out of it. Alice wraps her arms around Arisa, the purple haired girl smiling

.

"I don't like it when Magic is used against me. Turn it off" Alice whispers

.

Arisa pushes Alice away and looks into her eyes, seeing them focused. Alice feels the haze lift from her mind as she hears Arisa speaking

.

"No fair Master"

"Arisa, I didn't push you out of the bed, and then you use Magic against me, I think saying 'no fair' is my line" Alice says lying back down

"Why exactly" Alice asks after a moment

"I…I fell for you, when we met"

"How?"

"Your soft red hair, your flawless skin, your kind attitude, and then I found out your my favorite character, and that made it even better. I waited for you to come call on me, but you fell asleep, so I figured the next best thing was watching you sleep. I got a little excited, and thought you wouldn't mind too much once I used the spell. I'm so naughty" she says tapping her head on her hand, sticking her tongue out

"Wait…my hair's red?"

.

Alice reaches back and pulls a lock of her hair in front of her eyes, and sees its regained its original dark red coloring

.

"It's supposed to be blue"

.

Alice reaches to the top of her head and pulls a lock from the center of her head down, seeing it also red, she looks confused

.

"And why is the white streak in my hair gone?"

.

Alice snaps her fingers, summoning a large mirror and looks for any more changes to her physical appearance. She notes that her face and body look 16 once more, her eyes back to their light purple coloring, and once more, the mark of the Fell Dragon on the back of her right hand

.

"Strange, but not unwelcome" Alice says as the mirror disappears

.

As Alice focuses back on Arisa, the girl grins

.

"My name is Arisa Tachibana, I'm from Japan and was reincarnated here as a baby with all my memories intact"

"You know me, my real name is Alice, and I've lost track of my goal about two thousand years ago. You wanna keep talking?"

.

Arisa nods and they talk for a while longer, about adventures Arisa doesn't know about, and how Arisa became a slave girl. Soon their lying down once more, cuddled together, neither fighting about it

.

"You know Arisa, if you were older physically, I wouldn't have resisted as much" she whispers before falling asleep

.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

.

Alice awakens to a knock on the door

.

"Alice, are you awake?"

.

Alice sits up and rubs her eyes. The door opens, revealing Martha and Zena

.

"Alice look, your girlfriends here"

"Oh, no where not…" Zena says blushing

"Mmm, morning" Alice says yawning

"Zena, your girlfriends got a nice…" Martha starts before they notice the two others in the room. Lulu's state of undress, along with her mutterings, and Arisa clinging to Alice

"y-you…You creep. HOW COULD YOU TREAT YOUNG GIRLS LIKE THAT ALICE, HOW COULD YOU?"

.

Zena storms off as Martha walks out

.

"Good luck with that" Martha says closing the door

.

Arisa wakes up and stretches her arms, yawning

.

"Aren't you going after her? I definitely don't recommend putting it off"

.

Alice changes her clothes and opens the window, jumping out it and catching Zena, taking her by the hand and spinning her around

.

"Don't be upset Zena, nothing happened"

"You slept in the same bed with her, one was naked and the other was clinging to you, what am I supposed to think"

"That we were sleeping in the same bed, and that was all that happened. I'm not into little girls Zena, I know some people are like that Zena, but I'm not"

.

"You look good Zena, really pretty. There's a shop that sells wonderful shawls, I think one would look good on you, do you want to go?" Alice says, diffusing the situation further

"Alice, that would be lovely" Zena says, all traces of anger forgotten

.

As the two walk back to the inn, so Alice can grab her things, Arisa comes out, wearing her [Slave Clothes] and her blue shawl

.

"Welcome back Master. I assume all is well again?"

"Yeah, can you go get the others?"

"Right" Arisa says running off to get the others

.

As Alice watches the retreating form of Arisa, she can't help but remember the night before

.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

.

"When I got here, I tried to help the country I ruled using memories from my former life. At first things were going well, but then conflict broke out, in the end we were invaded and taken over"

"Do you know who?"

"Yes but I didn't find out until much later. I was depressed for a while after that, we were conquered, my parents executed, along with my siblings and loyal subjects. We were forced into slavery, not a soul to protect us"

.

Alice brings the crying girl into her chest, letting her cry

.

"After that a demon appeared, destroying the castle and the surrounding villages, burning it all to the ground, so Lulu and I ran, soon enough we were captured once more and that was where you found us"

.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

.

"Lulu wasn't feeling well so I let her stay in the room. Is that okay Master?" Arisa asks

"Yeah, that's okay" Alice says

.

From her coat, Alice pulls out a bag of money and hands it to Arisa

.

"You go buy, clothes, food and supplies okay Arisa" Alice says as Arisa nods

"Leave it to me Master"

"Liza, you make sure to watch Arisa, make sure no one steals from us"

"Yes Master"

"I can keep her safe too" Pochi says

"So can I" Tama says

"Alright, you keep each other safe" Alice says, feeling a tug on her sleeve, she looks down at Arisa

"Can I use magic if we find trouble?"

"Go for it"

"Thank you Master"

.

The group walks off, leaving Alice and Zena alone, with Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan

.

"Let me guess, Swords, Harvest Festival, and Magic Library" Alice says as the three children nod

.

Alice giggles and hands each of them, a bag of money as they hug Alice and the trio walks away

.

"You're good with Children" Zena says as they walk

"I've had years of practice" Alice says

"They all seem to like working for you" Zena says looking in the direction Arisa and the others went

"I'm nice to them, and I don't force them to do anything" Alice says

.

Zena slowly takes Alice's arm, pressing it into her chest and lays her head on Alice's shoulder, large blush on her face

.

"Oh, what brought this on?"

"I-I don't want to lose…to her"

.

Alice smiles, as the two walk on, they reach the shop and get Zena a pink shawl

.

"Do you have any other plans this afternoon?"

"I think it's time I found a house" Alice says

"Well, would it be alright if I came with you?"

"That'd be nice" Alice says as Zena beams

"You sure you want to spend your day off around town with me?"

"Yes"

"Maybe this isn't just puppy love" Alice thinks to herself, examining Zena and her reactions

.

She and Zena walk to the odd jobs building and the woman there, Nadi, looks through the available housing and they begin going around the city looking at them. Nadi takes them to a nice small mansion, two stories, red roof, and grey brick for the walls. A small tower on top of the roof for observation. Alice looks on her map and notices a hideout for the crime guild beneath the house, leading into the city and even outside the walls of the city

.

"I'll take it, how much to buy the place"

"300 gold coins to buy"

.

Alice takes a bag out of her coat and hands it to her, the purple haired woman being surprised when she looks inside it, before handing the deed to Alice. Alice opens her map, red dots appearing in the hide out, Alice taps them and hits the icon representing the Crime Guild. Her map expands and red dots appear over the entire map of the city

.

"How much money do you have Alice" Zena says awed

"I could buy the city if I wanted, and still have enough for a thousand years" Alice says casually as Zena freezes

.

* * *

**Zena P.O.V**

* * *

.

"_My friends do keep telling me to marry up. I think Alice is about as high as possible_" Zena thinks to herself

.

* * *

**Regular point of view restored**

* * *

.

Alice watches Zena's face as she blushes and goes back to looking at the map, noting a large number of red dots that she'll need to 'Take care of' later

.

"You wanna go inside" Alice suggests

"Y-yeah, sure" she stutters out

.

The two walk inside, taking a look around. The place is relatively clean, two staircases to the second floor, every room is big, there are seven bedrooms, each has two beds except for the master, which has one large one.

.

"What do you think?" Alice asks as they walk out and Alice locks the door, twirling the key in her hand

"It's lovely" Zena says, blush on her face, head down, and fingers pressing together

.

Nadi whispers to Zena and soon she blushes even more

.

"There's a new flea market that just opened up in the plaza, its good if you're looking for something fun to do" Nadi says

.

Alice and Zena walk through the market, looking over things, before Alice hears voices

.

"Lookie loo it's the Master"

"Yay"

.

Alice is hugged by Tama and Pochi, she rubs their heads, as Arisa and Liza catch up and Alice looks over their new outfits

.

Tama wears a white shirt, green skirt, matching shawl, and pink bow on her head, covering her ears. Pochi wears a white shirt, blue skirt, matching shawl and headband with a ribbon covering her ears. Arisa wears a white shirt, pink skirt, dark corset, and dark purple small coat with frills on the sleeves, and her hair is blonde instead of purple. Liza wears dark pants, brown coat, and black gloves

.

"The packages were heavy so we dropped them off at the inn, but look at my dress"

"Look Master"

"You like?"

"You all look great. Did you color your hair Arisa?" Alice says

"I was getting peculiar looks because of my purple hair; I decided to make a change. Master, I'm glad you're here, there is a small favor I'd like to ask" Arisa says taking Alice's arm

.

Zena takes her other arms and glares at Arisa, and Alice giggles at her

.

"Sorry, but you're like a puppy trying to be intimidating, it's cute" Alice says as Zena blushes

.

Arisa leads them to a part of the market and Alice buys several dozen cards, to teach Tama and Pochi how to read, along with a deck of cards to play games with. Alice's gives money to Liza and the others and they go to buy tickets for the play going on, while Alice and Zena look at earrings

.

"Don't you ever wear earrings Alice?"

"No, I don't like them, had a few bad experiences" Alice says, hand on her ear

.

Zena stops the conversation as Alice hands her a pair of earrings

.

"I think these would look good with your hair color" Alice says

.

Zena holds the pair up to her ears, two hearts connected at a 90 degree angle. Alice hands the man several coins as she helps Zena put them on.

.

"You look beautiful Zena" Alice says as Zena smiles happily, small blush on her face

"Master, Master, I want these so badly" Arisa says, holding up a pair of earrings

"Okay, help me pick some for Lulu and the others as well"

"Hurray"

.

They eventually make their way to the play, and Alice, once learning the characters and plot, begins to subtly tune it out, while making sure to appear to be watching

.

"I wonder how Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan are doing"

.

As if on cue Alice hears sniffling and turns to see the three she was just thinking about, Carnage looking bored out of his mind and Toxin and Morgan crying at the scene in front of them

.

Alice goes back to looking through her skill screens discretely while the others watch, and Tama and Pochi are asleep in her lap. She changes her quick use slots to the following: **[Reveal Entire Map], [Endless Water Pouch]**, and her **[Holy Sword]**

.

The play eventually ends and they all walk out

.

"I loved it so much, wasn't that the most delightful story you've ever heard" Arisa says to Zena

"It was beautiful; I loved when the princess killed herself after the wizard died. So sad" she says wiping a tear from her eye

.

Alice watches, mildly amused, as Arisa and Zena argue about the play, Zena taking the side of 'Familial Duty' and Arisa taking the side of 'True Love', before Arisa makes a subtle jab at Zena that she would steal Alice away if Zena kept up that attitude

.

Alice notices Zena's sad look and walks up to Arisa and claps her upside the head, just enough to hurt a little bit

.

"That was rude, sorry about that Zena. Tell her you're sorry" Alice says

"I'm sorry" Arisa says bowing to Zena

.

Alice hands Arisa some money and tells her to take the others and get some meat skewers. Carnage, Toxin and Morgan follow them as well, sensing a moment

.

"Zena, don't worry about what she says. I get you're in the military, and can't travel with me right now, but it just makes sure I have someone to come back to"

.

Alice cups Zena's face and presses her lips to Zena's cheek, before pulling back and following the others, before turning back

.

"Are you coming Zena?" Alice says smiling

.

Zena's face is bright red, but she smiles and nods her head

.

"Yeah"

.

As the two walk through town, looking for the rest of Alice's group, they come across members of Zena's party, looking like they just came from battle

.

"You three look like you were in a bad fight" Zena says

"A ferocious battle with a herd of fang ants"

"What?"

"The dirty rat bastards got us good. The next time I see them, I'll eat those bugs for lunch"

.

Zena holds out her hands and a ball of green energy appears in front of her, healing her friends

.

"Fang ants weren't the only dubious characters we came across. We also spotted a large group of wererat cavalry across the border"

"The wererat riders were the one who attracted the fang ants in the first place"

"The commander was wearing a big red helmet, if I ever find that villain; he'll pay at the gallows"

.

The ball of energy in front of them causes a wind to appear around the three soldiers as their wounds close

.

"Thank you so much Zena"

"I'm glad your safe. Alice, I'm sorry but I have to go help the other wounded" Zena says

"Of course" Alice says

"Zena" Iona says

"Yeah?"

.

Iona holds up a mirror and it shows Zena, with a red kiss mark on her cheek. She turns to Alice, red faced and embarrassed

.

"Alice" Zena whines as Alice laughs

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist" Alice says wiping her lips with a handkerchief, revealing ruby red lipstick

.

Alice walks up to Zena and leans in close

.

"Besides, you're not embarrassed of me, are you?" Alice whispers, her tone teasing

"NO, of course not" she quickly replies

.

Alice wipes Zena's cheek with her handkerchief and laughs

.

"I'm just teasing Zena" Alice says smiling

.

Alice hears a scream and immediately takes off in the direction of it, Zena and the others following, she comes across Tama holding up a large dead And over her head, her and Pochi smiling as Yuni hides behind them

.

"An Ant"

"A dead ant"

"Did you kill it?" Alice asks

"Yeah"

"Indeed"

.

Alice smiles and pats their heads, the two demi-humans leaning into her touch

.

"Good job"

.

Alice looks at her map and notices hundreds headed towards the city

.

"Now then, get your weapons"

"Kay"

"Okie Dokey"

"Arisa, get Lulu"

.

As everyone takes off to accomplish their tasks, Alice hears an alarm bell and looks above the city and sees the ants moving past the wall, some dying while other fly through an invisible barrier

.

"Looks like my magic barrier is doing its job to stave off the ants"

"Some are getting through, but this is definitely more manageable, thanks Arisa"

.

The fake blonde beams at the praise

.

"Arisa, you and Lulu go hide in the back of the barn, Pochi, Tama, protect the Inn"

"Okie Dokey"

"Master what will you do?"

"We're going to focus our attack on where their coming in."

.

Alice observes the soldiers using magic to force the ants to the ground before the crossbows fire at them. Liza rushes forward and strikes several at once with her spear, them falling to pieces on the ground.

.

Alice watches as Tama and Pochi fight and defend each other with their new sharp swords as Arisa uses Psychic magic to force the ants into their striking distance

.

"Liza, you take it from here, I'm going on ahead"

"Yes Master"

.

Alice holds out her hand and Bayonets emerge from her sleeves, taking out a good dozen before she sees once break down the door to the odd jobs place. She follows behind it and watches as it tries to take down a trap door, Alice launches one more bayonet at it, striking it in the skull, killing it. She moves it to the side and sees a set of stairs under the trap door, covered in acidic ant poison

.

"Nadi, you okay?"

"Alice? Yes I'm okay"

"Ivy control"

.

Alice hears the voice behind her as two vines move past her and lift Nadi out of the staircase safe and sound

.

"Manager?" Nadi says

.

Alice turns to the newcomer. Green hair in a ponytail, white clothing, and a brown hat along with short pointed ears and blue eyes. Once everything calms down Alice sits with Nadi and the Manager

.

"You saved me, thank you Alice" Nadi says, kissing her cheek

"One for you too" Nadi says kissing the Manager's cheek as well

"Thank you" he says, with no physical reaction or change in tone

"Your very welcome, thank you very much sir" Nadi says

"Who is this?" Manager says, looking at Alice

.

* * *

**Yusaratoya Bolenan**  
**Level: 20**

* * *

.

"This is Alice, she just bought a house from us" Nadi says as the green haired man nods

"Thank you very much Dragon" he says as Alice's eyes widen and she waves her hands back and forth

"Dragon?" Nadi says

.

The man looks at Nadi, then at Alice

.

"It appears I have revealed something I shouldn't have, forgive me" he says bowing

"Nah, its fine I guess, it's just hard to stay in this city when I have these on my back" Alice says, her wings shooting out before retracting back

"Just, ignore that if you could, please" Alice asks as the confused Nadi nods, along with the Manager

"Thank you Nadi, you too Elvish forest spirit" Alice says

.

Alice emerges from the odd jobs building and sees Zena, who rushes towards her and stumbles, once more being caught by Alice

.

"You okay?"

"Yes, so sorry"

"We're all lucky to have survived that ordeal, I have to go join my fellow guardsman in town, they'll need me if any more bugs slipped through our ranks"

"It is a shame, that you have to work on your day off" Alice says

"I'm really disappointed our day had to end this way, but I still had a lot of fun with you. I need to go, there are probably more coming, and I need to be there to help fend them off when they come"

.

Alice waves as Zena rushes off when she hears another voice

.

"This slave belong to you kid"

"I am back Master"

.

She turns to see Liza holding a bag, and a soldier with a pencil thin moustache

.

"Law says all persons are required to sell their cores to the city government"

.

Alice holds out a piece of paper, a contract. She had learned to keep them on her, due to lack of trust in just about everyone

.

"Sure, just fill out this contract and your good, and be sure to include your name and identification number" Alice says

"Look here girl; I hope you're not insinuating I was going to steal them"

"Of course not, but you see, I don't trust anybody" Alice says, confidence in her tone as the man glares at her before snatching the paper and filling it out, he hands it back and Alice looks at it frowning

"Really, your numbers are off, how about we try it again, properly, before I report you" Alice says, her smile and tone sickly sweet and attitude showing that she'd follow through on her threat

.

The man fills it out and Alice is satisfied with the terms and they part ways, returning to the inn, to pick up their things only to be given a feast by Mosa, along with meeting up with Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan

.

"These girls are something else Alice, they're such tiny little things, yet they defended my inn. In order to repay you, let me get my husband to whip up the best meal you won't ever forget" Mosa says as Tama and Pochi perk up, happy expressions on their faces

"So Ladies, I bought a house today" Alice says, taking a bite out of another piece of meat

"A house"

"Cool"

"So cool"

"We have a home now"

.

Alice smiles at them, telling them about their house as they eat, leaving out the parts about some 'pests' they'll have to take care off. After dinner, they make their way to the house and put, Tama, Pochi, Liza, Arisa, and Lulu to bed, leaving Alice and her children left

.

"Okay, I neglected to mention one thing, our house has some unwanted intruders. The Crime Guild has a hide out, I want you three to take them all out tonight" Alice says as her children's innocent faces morph into bloodthirsty and feral looks

.

"You all have maps, look beneath the house and click on the crime guild and it'll show you where every member is" Alice says as she watches the three do just that

.

Alice's three children take off into the trap door underneath the stairs. Once the door closes again Alice leaves the house, going to get some medicine for Lulu, not entirely sure how her potions would work in this world and not sure where the potions from [Dragon's Valley] would be in her inventory, not having gone through the whole thing yet

.

As she walks through the streets she hears the sound of fighting and runs towards it. She turns the corner and her eyes glow dark purple in the dark as she sees the fighting going on. Creatures, made of shadow, attacking a single person

.

She holds up her hand, black lightning arcing across her fingers, before it shoots towards the shadows, impacting one, then the next, until all of them are hit and dissipate into nothingness

.

She rushes to the cloaked figure sitting against the wall. She bends down and looks into the hood, noting that it is the Wererat with the red helmet, the leader of the cavalry

.

"Are you…one of his men?"

"No"

"I won't last long, please…protect…the princess" he says before passing out

.

Alice takes a healing potion out of her inventory and splashes his body with it, fixing some of his wounds. She looks to the other bundle, seeing a young girl with blue hair wrapped in cloth, sleeping

.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice picks the two up and carries them back to the house, laying them on the couch, she takes several more potions and dumps it on the both of them, hoping to fix their wounds, yet unsure of the effects of otherworldly healing potions. Alice sits on the floor, still no much furniture in their house. She goes through her screens to pass the time, occasionally looking up at the two to make sure their okay. She takes out some cloth once she gets bored, along with a needle and thread, and begins sewing. Eventually Alice's three children emerge from the trap door and seeing Alice and their guests, sit down as Alice fills them in, never stopping her sewing

.

* * *

.

Hours later, Alice finishes a dog, cat, and bunny rabbit stuffed animal. Soon the small blue haired girl wakes up and looks at Alice, who stops and goes to sit next to her, her baby blue eyes staring up into Alice's light purple

.

"Pretty" she says before falling back asleep, snuggling into Alice, who stiffens before relaxing and holding the young girl, stroking her head, and handing her the rabbit she sewed, the young elf girl holding it close

.

For hours, Alice stays that way, and continuing to sew, before everyone else wakes up and comes down the stairs. Arisa, noting Alice's position, becomes agitated

.

"Master, you had to go get another one when I'm here and waiting for you" Arisa yells as Alice shushes her

"Be quiet, let her sleep" Alice whispers

.

Everyone sits down and Alice explains one more time about what happened the previous night, before just handing Lulu a potion, deciding that it works well enough on them and would work on Lulu

.

"Are you sure Master? Potions are expensive" Lulu says

.

Alice nods her head as Lulu takes the potion and perks up immediately

.

"Arisa, I need you to go get the Manager at the Odd Jobs place" Alice says as she nods and goes to change her clothes

.

The blue haired girl wakes again and notices all the people in the room, moves closer to Alice, slightly scared of all the people she doesn't know as Alice rubs her head  
.

"Its okay, I'm Alice"

"Mia"

"Okay Mia, I'm a friend, I saved you and your friend there"

"Dragon?" she says tilting her head

"How do all of you know that?"

"Spirits"

"Okay, go back to sleep Mia, you need your rest" Alice says softly

"Okay Alice" Mia says before snuggling into Alice again and falling asleep, Alice smiling at the girl

"Mama, you seem fond of the girl, why?" Toxin asks

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but she just seems so innocent" Alice says, stroking her head again

.

Alice looks up to the rest of her group, who thus far remained silent

.

"Liza, can you make some soup, and put this MP potion in it" Alice says handing her a potion

"Yes Master" Liza says, going to the kitchen

.

* * *

**Misanalia 'Mia' Bolenan**  
**Age: 130**  
**Level: 75**  
**Status: [MP exhaustion]**

* * *

.

As Alice continues holding the sleeping girl, who snuggles closer to Alice, smile on her face, Arisa returns with Nadi, and the manager, who notices Mia and rushes to the couch and drops to his knees, looking her over

.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, MP exhausted, but fine, Liza's making her some food, with MP potion layered into it" Alice says as the Manager sighs in relief

"Thank you Dragon, I'll pay you back, every penny"

"Don't worry about it; as long as Mia's okay, I'm good"

"You've taking a liking to her then I see"

"She cuddled up to me after knowing what I was, most are afraid, how could I not like her" Alice says, the small elf girl opening her eyes and looking at the Manager

"Yuya?"

"Mia, what are you doing out of the forest?"

"Kidnapped" Mia says, moving in closer to Alice to hide her face

.

Mia reaches her hand up and presses on Alice's back, her wings shoot out as Alice blinks while Mia snuggles into her wings

.

"Warm"

"Huh, didn't know that was a thing" Alice says, confused and curious

.

Yuya, sensing that Mia doesn't want to talk very much moves on to the Wererat, Mize, they learn, that she was being carried by, who tells them the story while Mia sleeps against Alice's wings again

.

He tells them how Mia was kidnapped from her village by wizards and imprisoned in a place called the cradle; she escaped and ran into Mize, who brought her to the town in order to find Yuya for assistance, but then they were ambushed and that was where Alice came in. Liza brings back in a bowl of vegetable soup on a tray and Alice carefully wakes up Mia

.

"Mia, wake up, its time to eat" Alice says softly as Mia wakes up and sniffs the air

"Hungry" she says sitting up and taking the tray

.

As Mia eats, the group converses on what to do next

.

"Do you know where I could get a cart?" Alice says as Nadi speaks up

"A friend of the Manager just retired and is selling his cart" Nadi says

.

Alice reaches into her coat and pulls out a bag filled with 22 gold coins, having observed a cart the day before. Alice hands the bag to Nadi who looks in it and nods, walking out to go deliver the money and acquire the cart for Alice. Mia finishes her food and places the tray on the table. Yuya stands up and goes over to Mia

.

"Do you want to come back with me Mia?" he asks

"No, wanna stay with Dragon" she says going back to cuddling with Alice

"Then it's settled, we'll take Mia back home. Where is home for Mia exactly?"

"The elf village, south of the Shiga Kingdom"

"Alright then, well leave in a few days" Alice says as the others nod

.

The Manager Leaves and Nadi returns an hour later with a cart and two horses, which Liza puts in the stables in the backyard. Alice takes a small nap and when she wakes Arisa is standing there with Mia, who wears a new outfit, a blue skirt and shirt, along with a dark blue shawl, her hair in twin tails

.

"How does she look Master?" Arisa asks, gesturing to Mia

"You look good Mia, it suits you" Alice says rubbing the elf girl's head

"Thank you" she says, her face pink

.

Alice stretches for a moment, her wings flapping before she lies back and Mia curls up next to her

.

"I do wonder why she's so attached" Alice says, watching Mia snuggle into her wings

.

Alice snaps her fingers and her and Mia are cleaned as a magic circle forms at their feet and rises above their heads, the young elf girl still asleep on her arm as the rest of her group sit with her, watching the rain outside. As lightning strikes and thunder claps, all of the members of Alice's party, minus Liza, jump and hug Alice afraid, as Mia hides in Alice's wings

.

"You're all scared of lightning?" Alice says softly as they nod

.

Alice moves over and everyone piles onto the couch, holding onto Alice for comfort as Alice opens up her wings to cover all of them. As the group huddles together Tama look up from her place on Alice's lap and looks in front of her

.

"What's up?" Alice asks

.

Alice follows Tama's line of sight and sees a black owl with red eyes, sitting on a table in their house. Alice watches the bird as lightning strikes, blinding them. When the light dissipates, next to the owl, is a person in a long black cloak, obscuring their features

.

"He's here"

.

Mize picks up his sword and charges, before a wave of energy moves from the mystery person around the entire room, forcing all but Alice to her knees. Arisa rises a moment later, the aura around her protecting her from the Psychic Magic Attack

.

* * *

**Alice's Resistances:**  
**[Psychic Resistance] – Max**  
**[Fear Resistance] – Max**  
**[Lightning Resistance] – Max**  
**[Paralysis Resistance] – Max**  
**[Poison Resistance] – Max**  
**[Decay Resistance] – Max**  
**[Disease Resistance] – Max**  
**[Petrification Resistance] – Max**

* * *

.

"I've not met one who could resist my attack, of course I haven't met a dragon like you before" the man says

.

* * *

**Zen**  
**Title: Undead King**  
**Level: 41**

* * *

.

"Hmm, you're the undead sorcerer from the fable, aren't you?"

"Oh, so you know of me?"

"A bit, I wonder why you're here though"

"I have come to retrieve Mia, nothing more" he says

.

Mia hides behind Alice, whose power begins to spike

.

"You really think I'll let that happen?" Alice says, black lightning arcing across her fingers

.

Alice holds her hand out, the black lightning shooting through Zen, who becomes transparent. A tendril of shadow lifts Alice up by her leg and holds her upside down

.

* * *

**Skill books acquired: [Shadow Magic Element] [Shadow Magic Resistance]**

* * *

.

"You know, I was gonna go easy on you, but now I'm annoyed"

"Get your damn hands off my Master, you creep"

.

Arisa fires a blast of Psychic Magic, revealing the man beneath the cloak as a skeleton

.

"A wraith"

"How dare you insult me slave, I am no mere wraith, no low level undead minion"

.

Zen raises his hands and tendrils of shadows emerge and shoot towards Arisa. Alice snaps her fingers, all tendrils disappearing and her standing upright once more, right next to Arisa

.

"I've got this now"

.

From Alice's sleeves, two bayonets emerge as she holds the up like two swords, as Zen takes a step back

.

"Holy blades, so you are a hero"

"I prefer Fell Dragon honestly, but to each their own"

.

Alice throws her blades as Zen blocks with two of his shadow tendrils, before more blades emerge from Alice's sleeves, one between each of her fingers

.

"That's a good trick Necromancer, try this on for size"

.

Alice throws the next then blades, most being deflected while two impact Zen in his chest, smoke emerging from the wound

.

"I was right, you are a hero, you're the one I've been searching for. I'll be taking my leave now, please do your best to follow" he says

"No…Alice"

.

Alice turns to see Mia being pulled into a black portal. She looks back at Zen, anger on her face

.

"You…I'll kill you. Feel the effect of my power, The W..."

.

Alice is impacted by shadow tendrils before she can call the name of her spell, her body crashing into the wall. Alice sees the portal closing and runs to it, diving in

.

"You all take care of things here, I'm going after Mia" Alice yells as the portal closes

.

Alice looks around, noting the blackness of the void around her, unable to see anything

.

"You think this will hold me"

.

Alice aura spikes, a bright golden coloring as the area around her shatters like glass, and once the light returns Alice can once more see where she is, a throne room, Mia sitting on the throne unconscious. Zen emerges from a room in disbelief

.

"No, no, it's not possible. How did you manage to escape the abyss of my shadow prison?"

"Oh, so you don't know what I did in there" Alice says, smirk on her face

"Tell me, how?"

"No can do, now, give me back Mia"

"No, only one who has completed the Cradle's trial may stand here. Be gone" Zen says snapping his fingers

.

As Alice runs toward Mia she looks around and notice's she's now standing in front of a large tree, fog covering the entire area

.

"This is gonna take a while, especially since I can't just skip to the top" Alice says with a sigh

.

She walks up the steps, and as bee monsters come at her, she shoots more of her bayonets out, killing them

.

Alice unfurls her wings, taking off, trying to cover as much ground as possible. Alice kicks the door in and shoots by any monsters she comes across  
.

* * *

**Floor 1, day 1**

* * *

.

Alice flies faster and faster, ignoring any enemies before, almost a month later, she comes to a place filled with plants and greenery, in the center is a cocoon like shape.

.

"Anyone here?" Alice yells

.

The cocoon opens up, revealing a green skinned young girl, tired expression on her face

.

"You got MP?" she asks

.

Alice takes an MP potion out of her bag and tosses it to the girl, who quickly drinks it down, sighing in relief

.

"Much better, now how high do you want to go?" she asks

"Highest floor?"

"Nope, highest you can go is floor 100, the guardian knight's chamber" the girl says pointing to a ring of mushrooms

.

Alice stands in the middle and the girl raises her hand, energy erupting around the ring

.

"The marker is floor 100, the Guardian Knight's chamber"

.

* * *

**Floor 100, month 1.2**

* * *

.

Lights blind Alice and when she can see, she looks around noting three women, with looks similar to Mia, with blond hair, one with short hair, one with two buns, and a third with long hair. And standing off to the left is a large golem, on its forehead the word 'EMETH'

.

"If you want to continue on, you must defeat the mighty guardian who protects these chamber walls. All victors will be granted recompense by our most gallant and noble master"

.

Alice sighs, and takes a single bayonet, and throwing it at the golem, destroying on of the letters, leaving only 'METH' remaining on its forehead

.

"Boring, you three next?"

.

The three disappear, reappearing next to her, firing arrows of ice at her, Alice shoots three bayonets, destroying the arrows. As two of them retreat, one tries to stab Alice with her rapier. Alice smirks

.

"You see, now I'm annoyed. Let me show you what I can really do" Alice says, her smile downright feral  
.

* * *

**Floor 180, month 3**

* * *

.

Alice walks through the corridor, overgrown roots and bugs everywhere. As she climbs the last staircase, she reaches the throne room once more.

.

* * *

**Floor 200, month 3**

* * *

.

Alice stands in front of Zen and Mia once more, Zen astounded and impressed

.

"I never imagined anyone would make it here in such a short time"

"Yeah well, I'm not human, so you can't hold me to their standards" Alice says casually, walking closer to Mia

"Now, it's time for your final test" Zen says

.

The shadows expand and form several of the large golems from the previous floor, along with seven more Homunculi

.

"A true hero lives outside the boundaries of safety. He exists beyond the fine line between life and death, thus allow me to bestow you all with God's miraculous blessing"

.

A large magic circle appears below them, engulfing all the enemies in a bright purple light as it has no effect on Alice

.

"I do hope to see a suitable battle to the death"

.

Zen and the throne with Mia on it, rise and move to the top floor

.

"No more playing around. Here we go"

.

* * *

**What ability was Alice going to use on Zen huh? Can you figure it out before the next chapter?**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank your for your patronage**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**Floor 100 flashback**

* * *

.

"Die for my master. Fifty arrow shower" the homunculus says, fifty ice arrows around Alice

.

Alice smiles and holds her hand out in front of her

.

"Behold, The World"

.

Around Alice, a dome forms before expanding outward, everything turning grey except Alice, the sound of a clock slowing echoing from all directions

.

"The ability to stop time, to where I'm the only one who can move" Alice says

.

Alice hits a few ice arrows in her way, smashing them into pieces before they freeze again, midair

.

Alice walks directly in front of the blond swordsman and chops her in the head

.

"The more amusing thing is that you won't feel this until you unfreeze"

.

Alice stands next to her, before looking her dead in the eye

.

"Time will flow again"

.

As everything unfreezes the homunculus impacts the ground, forming a crater, unconscious, but not dead. Alice carries the woman into the alchemy lab nearby, places her on the bed, and begins taking all the supplies for herself. Alice goes to the woman and raises her hand, a small red mark appearing on the Homunculus's hand, a teleportation marker

.

"When I can teleport again, I'll get you out of here"

.

Alice walks forward, meeting another dryad and getting teleported to another high floor  
.

* * *

**Flashback Over**

* * *

.

As Alice prepares to activate her ability the large doors open, revealing the single Homunculus from before

.

"Sisters, her ability allows her to stop time, whatever you do don't get caught in its range…"

"…Once more, The World"

.

Everything turns grey, the sound of the clock stopping once more echoing in the area and Alice looks around

.

"You know, with my Mana, I could keep this up forever" Alice notes

.

Alice stands in front of the enemies, before bayonets emerge from her sleeves in mass, hundreds appearing and pointing themselves at the golems in front of her

.

"…But then your Master would say I was cheating somehow"

.

Alice raises her hand, firing several bolts of lightning, that freeze once they leave Alice's hand

.

"…I mean, he's wouldn't be wrong. Hmm, what else" Alice says, hand to her chin in thought

.

Alice looks through her inventory, trying to find something else to use, before closing the screen and walking up to each of them, and delivering several strong punches to incapacitate.

.

She walks past them, towards the door, not looking back

.

"Time can flow again"

.

Color returns to the world and Alice can hear it. Blades making contact with stone, lightning making contact with flesh, and bodies falling to the ground

.

"They'll be fine" Alice says, more to assure herself than anything

.

Alice walks ahead and sees Zen and Mia again, Zen not saying a word and despite his lack of flesh, she can tell his expression is of shock

.

"It's impossible; there should be no way to control time"

"Well I'm special, let's leave it like that" Alice says, her smile innocent

"Astounding, truly amazing, I have found the greatest hero possible"

.

A sword floats over to Alice, aided by Zen's shadow tendrils. She takes the blade and unsheathes it, the blade hollow in the middle, glowing bright blue

.

* * *

**Holy Sword Gjallarhorn**

* * *

.  
"You want to die right?" Alice says, her voice monotone and even, no emotion in her voice at all

"How did you know?" he asks, genuinely surprised

"I will die, in 99 or so years, my long life finally coming to an end. I've lost enough to understand when someone does not want to live anymore"

"If you would be so kind, will you take that sword and run me through" Zen says

.

Alice takes the blade, and thrusts it forward, and the blade impacts Zen, pulsating with energy as Zen laughs

.

"You have my gratitude friend; I hope you find happiness in your death, like I do now" Zen says

.

After Zen disappears, his ring lands at Alice's feet

.

* * *

**Acquired Titles: [Undead King Slayer] [Cradle Explorer]**

* * *

.

"**System Message: The Cradle has begun its self-destruct sequence. For your own safety, all staff and trainees are to evacuate immediately**"

.

Alice rushes up and feeds Mia an MP potion, and she opens her eyes, before recognizing and subsequently latching onto Alice

.

"You came for me"

"Of course"

.

Alice looks at the screen next to the throne and notices a teleportation function, before pressing it. A magic circle appears in the center of the room and Alice snaps her fingers, all the Homunculi appearing before her in the magic circle, as she and Mia go into it as well, and all are teleported out. The teleport onto a hill and watch as the tree turns to salt and falls over, disintegrating

.

* * *

**Title Acquired: [Friend of the Elves]**

* * *

.

The Homunculi wake and after an explanation, swear their allegiance to Alice, who hands them Zen's ring. Seven of the eight go to his wife's grave to place the ring, while one, the seventh one, stays with Alice, whom she names Nana, for her place as the seventh Homunculus, as she does, she feels a drain on her magic as Nana's hair turns blue, while still a bit curly and in a long ponytail, and her ears become more pointed, making her look like an adult version of Mia

.

* * *

**Nana**  
**Level: 10**  
**Race: Elf**

* * *

.

"Interesting" Alice notes

.

As the three walk for several days, almost a month total, Alice keeps using [Reveal Entire Map] so that she can get enough knowledge of the area to teleport, but still for some reason is unable to create a portal or teleport, nor is she able to find her group, seemingly because of the vast distance between her and them. They walk for several days and eventually they come across Alice's group and she is rushed by them all, crying their eyes out

.

"Master"

"You didn't die" Tama says

"We're so happy. We were really worried Master" Pochi says

"No scratches?" Tama says

"Welcome back Miss" Lulu says

.

Alice looks to Arisa, who has tears in her eyes, before she joins in on the hugging

.

"I was so worried about you. Promise you'll never do anything like that again"

"Kay, promise"

.

Arisa cries, along with the rest of Alice's group. After they all calm down, they begin walking back to town, Alice explaining everything along the way, Arisa getting mad about in her opinion 'Having more competition for Master'.

.

* * *

**Amount of time in Current Universe: 8 Months**

* * *

.

Once they reach town, they use Arisa's psychic magic to make up a story to fool the city official before her group leaves, leaving Alice and the government official, ironing out details of Alice's story, and before long, Zena bursts through the door of the government office there in. The man leaves, smile on his face, as he closes the door

.

"Your back, are you alright Alice?"

"I'm alright Zena, I told you didn't I, I'll always come back, because your here"

.

Zena breaks down in tears as Alice holds her, once she calms down the two sit and talk

.

"When you were taken I was horrified, I only thought of ways to bring you home"

"Zena, I'll always come back, because there's no one in this world stronger than I am"

"Are you sure about that?" Zena asks, worry in her voice

.

Alice smiles and takes Zena's hand, bringing her to a window, still holding on to her

.

"Watch this. **[The World]**"

.

Zena watches as everything turns grey and stops, people, animals, falling objects. Zena is amazed by it, and Alice releases the spell, before pulling Zena back into her arms

.

"You see, nothing will ever have enough power to stop me, and may God have mercy on anyone who tries"

.

Zena laughs and Alice as well, before her face turns serious

.

"Zena"

"Yes"

"Mia, the elf girl that was kidnapped, someone has to take her home, and I volunteered"

"You're going to the elf village? You'll come back right; you'll…come back to me?" Zena says her face flushed

"I'll always come back, and here's proof of that"

.

Alice reaches into her pocket and pulls out a little box; she opens it, revealing a silver ring, in the middle, a blood red ruby

.

"Zena, I've been in this area about eight months, four of those here with you, one in the labyrinth, and three in that hellhole called the cradle, I don't know how long humans typically live in this world but I don't want to spend another minute without you. So, Zena Marientail, do you want to get married?"

.

Zena nods her head, tears in her eyes, as Alice removes Zena's brown glove and places the ring on her finger. Alice leans in and presses her lips to Zena, the blonde wrapping her arms around Alice

.

"Alice"

"Yes dear?"

"What is your family name, I think I want to take yours" Zena says, blushing

"Grima, my full name is Alice Grima"

"Zena Grima, I like it"

"I like it too" Alice says, kissing Zena again

.

The two kissing girls hear cheers and wolf whistles, and turn to see Zena's friends staring in from the window, Zena blushes while Alice puts her arm around Zena

.

"How much did you hear?"

"None of it, but that scene is good enough"

"How about that were getting married" Alice says holding up Zena's hand

.

Alice hears the squeals of the other girls as the burst through the door and crowd around Zena

.

"I can see your busy with them Zena, stop by my house later" Alice says, trying to avoid being caught by Zena's friends

"Oh no you don't, you're staying right here" one of them says

.

Alice looks at Zena; apologetic look in her eyes as Zena nods, understanding

.

Zena's friends lunge at Alice, ready to drag her and Zena off as Alice laughs at their attempt to stop her

.

"Come forth, **[The World]**"

.

As Time stops Alice walks out and proceeds to walk to her house, before releasing her spell, looking it over, very happy to have gotten it, although strangely never using it until now

.

* * *

**Thanks to experimenting with your powers you have created a new skill: [The World]**

**The most powerful ability of Dio Brando**

**When unleashed, the world is forced to bend to your will and stop, with you allowed to move, of course**

**Need to save an ally? Kill off a bunch of enemies at once?**

**Maybe you just want to stockpile a bunch of attacks to hit enemies at once?**

**All of this and more is possible with Za Warudo (The World).**

**And when you're done, strike the coolest possible pose and yell out for time to start once more, without the pose, it is not complete, even though no one can see it**

* * *

**[The World] – Active – Max – 1000 MP per second**  
**\- Stops time around the caster upon activation. **  
**\- All damage dealt while time is stopped will come into effect the moment this skill is deactivated**

* * *

.  
Alice smiles at the skill description, before opening the door and walking into her house, sitting on the couch, and truly taking a minute to rest, having been unable to for the last three months

.

"Are you okay Master?"

.

Alice opens her eyes and sees Arisa standing next to her

.

"Yeah, three months of fighting though, it is not very pleasant" Alice says

"How was Miss Zena?"

"We're getting married"

"WHAT"

.

Alice feels Arisa's shout reverberating around the house. As everyone rushes in to see what's wrong, Alice rubs her ears

.

"I said I was getting married"

"What about us Master?" Arisa whines

"Arisa, how long do people live in this world"

"Fifty years"

"I'm going to live for a hundred, I will not force a dragon's lifespan on another person. I will marry Zena and be with her until she dies, for the rest of my life, I will teach you all my craft, my skills, passing on my knowledge before I myself pass on"

"And what about our lifespan Master"

"You all seem to want to stay with me, so I can 'adjust' your lifespan, so to speak, give you a bit longer, not much, maybe a hundred years but that's it. A longer life is not what people want, no matter what they think at the time" Alice says, looking out the window, solemn look on her face

.

The conversation dies after that and everyone sits there, just enjoying the others company

.

"Mia"

"Yes"

"We'll go in a few days okay?"

"Alright. Cuddles?"

.

Alice unfurls her wings and Mia cuddles up to her, enjoying the warmth of her wings

.

"Mia"

"Yeah"

"Why are you so clingy?"

"Dragons are friends of the elves, and you're very warm"

.

As Mia buries her head in Alice's wings, Alice herself is deep in thought

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

As the cart is packed up and they prepare to leave, Zena stops by

.

"I really do want to come with you, but I cannot leave my post here. That said, this spring, when my brother becomes the head of our family, I'm free to do as I wish, so, when spring comes, I'll be able to join you"

.

Alice smiles, picking up the girl and spinning her, both laughing happily before hugging each other

.

"I'll miss you" Zena says

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it" Alice says, pecking Zena on her lips

.

Alice holds out her hand, a matching ring to Zena's visible

.

"Pulse a little bit of Mana into your ring, and mine will warm, and I can do the same. It'll let you know I'm safe and thinking about you" Alice says as Zena hugs her again

.

The two hold their embrace for a moment longer before separating, Alice going and sits in the back of the cart as it begins to move. Alice looks back and waves at Zena, who waves back, smile on her face, as they pass through the cities gates. As Alice watches the retreating view of the city, she feels her ring warm on her finger and smiles, pushing a bit of her Mana into it

.

"Where to Miss?" Lulu asks

"The Great Forest of Jura and the elf village just past it" Alice says

.

Alice looks over to Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan, remembering something

.

"What did you three do with the pups exactly, haven't seen them for a while"

"Let them loose in the woods behind the house"

"Only animals can get through the barrier and into the forest behind the backyard"

"So while were gone, they can hunt while not being discovered by anyone"

.

Alice nods her head, concerns alleviated, as she looks out in the distance, wondering where their journey will take them

.

* * *

**The World, who would have guessed I would use it. You'll see, in my other works I will be using it as well because its just an awesome ability**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Sitting on a large blanket, eating their breakfast, is Alice and her group

.

"It's very good, thank you Liza, you as well Nana, Lulu"

"Our pleasure Master" Liza says, her tail wagging behind her

.

Alice looks and notices Mia pushing the meat around her plate

.

"Don't like meat Mia?"

"No meat, it's yucky"

"How about fish?"

"Never tried"

.

Alice reaches into her inventory and pulls out a steaming slab of Tilapia, and places it on the plate and hands it to Mia, who hesitantly takes a piece and puts it into her mouth, before her eyes widen

.

"Good" she says, smile on her face, already cutting another piece

"A white fish like Tilapia is certainly the best to start with, it's not gamy, and it's also tender but not too tough" Alice says, picking a piece out of her inventory for herself

.

They all finish their food; Alice puts the blanket away as Liza cooks some provisions for them. Alice sits on top of the cart, looking off into the rolling hills of the nearby area, and the large forest sitting on the horizon

.

* * *

**Great Forest of Jura/Bolenan Forest**  
**Various Monster Species**  
**? House**  
**Population: ?**

**Small Settlement**  
**Leader: Rimuru Tempest: Slime**  
**Population: Hobgoblins and Direwolves**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the two, before looking at the map, noting a nearby city a while outside the mystery area inside the forest, she marks the monster settlement and jumps off the cart. She walks over to Liza, who finished preparing provisions and Arisa, who stands next to her with a floating 2 dimensional horizontally floating purple square

.

"What is that?" Alice asks

"An item box, it's like an inventory from a video game, it lets you store things in it using Mana, though yours is definitely better" Arisa says as Alice pokes the magic square

.

* * *

**Skill Book Acquired: [Item Box]**  
**Skill Acquired: [Item Box]**

* * *

**[Item Box] – Active/Passive**  
**\- Creates a small inventory that can be accessed at will**  
**\- When item is placed within: 2 MP per minute**  
**\- Cost increases by 2MP per item placed within [Item Box]**

* * *

.

"The skill itself, along with a skill book for it? Curious"

.

As Alice thinks to herself about the new development, Arisa takes their provisions and places them in her item box and it disappears. As the others pack up the cart and take care of the horses, Alice sews some of the acquired leather to make better seat cushions for them all to sit on, before sewing a yellow duck, a brown dog, and a white cat. Giving them to Nana, Tama, and Pochi respectively as Mia holds tight to her rabbit. The others notice her and so, with a sigh and a smile, she keeps sewing, a purple salamander with six wings, a doll of Arisa, and a chick, for Arisa, Lulu, and Liza respectively

.

The hours pass once they start on the road again, Alice teaching Tama and Pochi to read, or telling a story to the group, and soon enough they again come to a clearing and allow the horses to rest, while Tama and Pochi go explore the nearby ruin looking area, along with Liza to watch them, as Lulu tends to the horses and Arisa sits with Alice, while Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan are asleep in the cart, as they have been the past few days

.

"I get that they don't want to be woken until we get there, but that's several more days away" Alice says looking back to the cart

.

Alice shakes her head and goes and stands at the back of the cart, she holds up her hand, lightning arcing across her fingers before it shoots towards the three, causing them to shriek as they are woken up and the three piles out of the cart in a hurry

.

"That was mean Mama"

"*Yawn* are we there Mother?"

"This doesn't look like an elf village"

"Your gonna stay awake for the rest of the journey, now go get some exercise" Alice says as the children sigh

.

Alice fires more blasts of lightning at them as they run off, jumping occasionally as Alice hits them again with lightning

.

"I really love **[Aiming]** and **[Sniping]**" Alice says, watching the comical scene

"Wasn't that a bit much Master?"

"Maybe, but they've been sleeping since we left"

.

Alice sits back as Arisa sits down as well

.

"What do you want to learn first?" Alice asks after a moment

"Hmm?"

"I told you, I'm passing my knowledge to you and the others, your my apprentice, what do you want to learn first?"

"Really?" Arisa says, stars in her eyes

"Yeah, so…"

"Lightning, I want to learn your lightning"

.

Alice sits up, thinking how best to show her to conjure lightning for the first time, before settling on something

.

"Stand up"

.

Arisa stands up and Alice looks at her, thinking, before putting a hand on her shoulder and letting a bit of lightning form in her palm and shock Arisa, before dissipating it

.

"You felt that right? Good, lightning cannot be contained; it is hard enough to keep it controlled, remember that. Go to your pool of magic, I know you can feel it"

.

Arisa closes her eyes, and seems peaceful, more centered

.

"Look around in it, from what I understand, every element has its own place in your core, and new ones are added once you experience them, hence the little shock from before. Go and find the lightning"

.

Alice watches in interest as Arisa seems to glow, just a bit, before it moves to her arm, coalescing in black lightning across her fingers as a grin crosses Alice's face

.

"Good, now open your eyes"

.

Arisa opens her eyes and looks down and, seeing the black lightning, smiles, looking at the lightning happily before she points her hand at a tree and watches as the lightning shoots forward and impacts it, leaving a black scorch mark. Alice drills Arisa for an hour, making her shoot her lightning faster, stronger, at a moment's notice, until she can fire instantaneously

.

"I'm comfortable saying that you've gotten a very good grasp on my lightning, but we'll stop here today, you look ready to pass out" Alice says, looking at the panting Arisa

.

Alice looks over, hearing a sound, and sees Mia and Nana, sitting by a tree, Mia playing a tune on a leaf. Alice walks over to them, sitting down next to Mia, who has her eyes closed. As Mia finishes her tune, she opens her eyes, and seeing Alice, looks to her for approval

.

"It's very good Mia" Alice says, patting her head as Mia smiles

.

Alice reaches up into her inventory and pulls out her guitar, placing it in her lap and tuning it for a moment

.

"You want to hear mine?" Alice asks as Mia nods and sits back expectantly as Alice thinks of a song

.

"Now, let's see…Ah, that's the one"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and magic circles appear around her, playing the instruments she can't

.

* * *

**(American Authors: Best Day of my Life)**

**I had a dream so big and loud**  
**I jumped so high I touched the clouds**  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**  
**I stretched my hands out to the sky**  
**We danced with monsters through the night**  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I'm never gonna look back**  
**Woah, never gonna give it up**  
**No, please don't wake me now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**  
**This is gonna be the best day of my life**  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**I howled at the moon with friends**  
**And then the sun came crashing in**  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**  
**But all the possibilities**  
**No limits just epiphanies**  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I'm never gonna look back**  
**Woah, never gonna give it up**  
**No, just don't wake me now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**  
**This is gonna be the best day of my life**  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**I hear it calling outside my window**  
**I feel it in my soul (soul)**  
**The stars were burning so bright**  
**The sun was out 'til midnight**  
**I say we lose control (control)**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**  
**This is gonna be the best day of my life**  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**  
**This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be**  
**The best day of my life**  
**Everything is looking up, everybody up now**  
**This is gonna be the best day of my life**  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

* * *

.

Alice stops playing, the magic circles disappearing, as she hears clapping, looking at Mia and Nana, noting their awed expressions as they clap for her performance

.

"Awesome"  
"It was excellent music Master"

.

Alice looks out at the horizon, and noticing the sun setting, decides to set up camp for the night. Alice looks towards the ruins and watches, as everyone walks back, smiling and happy, her children included, as she sets up for them to cook dinner. The returning group, seeing what Alice is doing, rush over to her, hungry and ready for food

.

"Meat?"

"Time for Meat?"

"""What's for dinner Mama/Mother"""

"Shall I get started on the preparations Master?"

"Look Master, I caught some prey" Pochi says holding up a dead rabbit

"Good job" Alice says patting her head, watching her tail wag in happiness

"I got some too" Tama says, holding up a creature

.

* * *

**Baby Rocket Wolf**

* * *

.

"Tama, that's a baby monster, you sure you want to cook it?"

"Yeah, I caught it myself, I wanna know what this meat tastes like" she says, her tail wagging and stars in her eyes

.

The baby wolf opens its eyes and struggles out of Tama's grasp and tries to take off, only for Alice to wave her hand, the creature floating in the air, unable to move

.

"Nope" Alice says, floating the creature over to Liza, along with the rabbit

"Liza, can you teach me how to take apart the animals?" Lulu asks

"Sure, I'll show you on one, and you can take apart the other" Liza says, taking the two creatures as Lulu follows her

.

About half an hour later, the fire is going and the stew is almost ready, once it finishes they eat and go to bed. Alice pushing some Mana into her ring before she closes her eyes, feeling it turn warm, she smiles as she falls asleep

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

On the road, Alice sees who is in the upcoming cart and yells to stop the cart, before going and talking to the man, paying him, and getting the rest of Mia's rat men guards back, the elf girl crying in happiness as she sees them again

.

They all go forward, and soon come upon a tree sitting on a large hill, where the rat men make a grave for their fallen comrades and Mia says a prayer as the multi colored spirits appear as balls of light around the tree. Once the light dies down, Mize gives Alice a bell, which she ties on the belt of her dress, signifying her places as a protector of an Elf Princess

.

The rat men leave, only Alice and her group remaining, before they pile into the cart and leave as well

.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

.

As Alice and her group eat breakfast in a tavern, Alice wonders about the forest a days travel from them, remembering the mystery spaces in the map. Liza and Lulu pack up the cart and as they move past the city limits they observe a man on a horse knocking down another man, as Alice tells Lulu to stop the cart

.

"Move it, watch where you're walking peasant, you're in my way"

.

Alice looks over the man on the horse, and remembers that he was the one who tried to steal their cores during the ant invasion in the city. As he leaves on his horse, Alice shoots a small bit of lightning in front of the horse, startling it, buking the man off its back and taking off, the man chasing after it as they all laugh. Alice pulls a potion from her inventory and hands it to the man with the injured shoulder

.

"Here, you'll feel better when you take this"

"But we have nothing to pay you with"

"That's fine, it's just one potion"

"Bless you; I am in your debt"

.

The man takes the potion, his shoulder heals, and Alice and the others continue on their journey, stopping once the sun begins to set. Once camp is set up, Arisa and the others play cards while Alice manipulates items in her inventory. She holds one of her HP potions in her hands, and places it on the ground, placing her hand over it, glowing, as another bottle appears next to it, identical in every way. Alice smiles, now replicating the two, soon the exponential growth makes it so that they would not need any more potions as she places them all into her inventory

.

As night falls, they go to sleep, and Alice keeps watch, sitting atop the cart, searching through her inventory, multiplying every type of potion in there, along with organizing the large mass into a more accessible inventory. Morning comes, they all eat their morning food and continue into the next town, the forest close by at this point, as they park the cart and move through town, they notice a man in a hood, followed by another man, carrying a large sack over his shoulder. The shop they emerge from says 'Alchemy'

.

"Hurry up, we gotta get to the next shop, clean them out too" he says as the two run off

.

Alice thinks about the scene for a moment, before putting it out of her mind, as the group separates, Arisa taking the others to go stock up on supplies while Alice's children split up to check out places in the city, specifically, blacksmiths and armories, flea markets, and libraries. Alice tells the others before they go that she will be back later, before leaving the city and going near the forest, feeling the shift as she passes through a barrier

.

* * *

**Disorienting Charm Barrier**

* * *

.

As Alice looks at her map once more, the blank space now filled in, she notes several dots coming towards her

.

"Boring, time to go…"

"Toss Stone"

.

Alice jumps, spikes emerging from the ground that would have impaled anyone normal

.

Alice looks at the person attacking her, a girl in a hood, sitting atop a metal steed, as several living suits of armor charge at her, swords drawn

.

"You know, I could have popped in here on accident, meaning you'd be attacking me for no reason, you didn't even try to figure out why I'm here and that along with this is making me annoyed" Alice says, dodging sword strikes

.

The girl holds her hands out, both glowing a bright color, as more spikes emerge, as Alice swipes her hand, breaking them all

.

"Nice try, now it's my turn, you think those were spikes, I'll show you what you could really do"

.

Alice holds out her hand and in it forms a dark purple magic circle, in the center of it the symbol of the fell dragon appears.

.

"**[Expiration]**"

.

From the ground emerge dark purple and black spikes, impaling all the suits of armor, and a dozen pointing at the girl, preventing her escape

.

"Mistress help me, please" the girl yells

"You done now? I wandered in here, I don't mean any harm, until I'm attacked"

.

From the sky, a large bird lands on top of the girl and her metal steed, before an old woman jumps off the bird

.

"It is a true pleasure to meet you Ma'am, welcome to the forest of illusions. I am the Witch in charge of guarding the Mana source"

.

The woman leads her back to a 4 tiered tower, inside is a large pot, potion cooking inside it

.

"Forgive my young apprentice, purity of heart and Naiveté go hand in hand. It was foolish of her to attack an emissary of Bolenan, my apologies"

"It's fine, and I'm not an emissary, I'm caring for one of their clan though"

.

The door opens, revealing the girl from earlier

.

* * *

**Inenimaana**  
**Lv: 6**

* * *

.

"Miss, please forgive me for earlier" she says bowing her head

"It's fine, just…find out intent before you attack someone, yeah?"

"Okay"

.

Inenimaana stirs the potion in the pot, while the witch talks with Alice

.

"Ine works hard to make this potion to ease the burden on us during these times, we have a pact with the count of the area, in return for keeping thieves and vagabonds out of the forest, we deliver three hundred vials of a special potion twice a year"

.

Alice watches them, learning the potion they are making, before she bids them goodbye, and the witch uses her magic to make path home, made of multicolored balls of light. The next morning, and Alice and her group are in the next town, Sedum city, as Alice eats, she hears a conversation between two hooded people, one with silver hair, and the other a moustache

.

"How'd it go?"

"They haven't shown up yet"

"What?"

"The Deadline is set for sundown the day after tomorrow"

"They've been delivered by now every other year"

"How the heck would I know? Even if we can't steal them, we'll destroy enough so the pact can't go through"

"When you become the new Viceroy, I hope you'll make me and my clan your assistants"

"Very well, it would do well to reward your loyalty. But you've got one thing incorrect; I'm planning to become the lord of my own territory, not a viceroy, I'll make it happen, no matter what"

.

Alice starts putting two and two together and figures out the two behind her are planning to stop the shipment of potion the witch and her apprentice are delivering, along with making sure no more potions could be made and stored by taking all the potion vials they can find, and even trying to overthrow the current Count of the area. Alice pens a letter quickly, seals it and tosses it into the air, disappearing in a burst of flames

.

"What was that Master?" Arisa asks

"Just a little problem getting solved"

"Its time to go Master" Arisa says

"Home" Mia says

"Master, I've come to declare it is past bedtime" Nana says

.

They leave and everyone goes to bed, Alice once more sitting atop the cart, keeping an eye on her map, the two hooded characters from before shown as red dots, while the witches are shown as blue. The next morning Alice watches, keeping an eye on Ine as she drives a cart to the city, before she see's several red dots following her

.

"I'll be back" Alice yells, before spreading her wings and taking off

"Master! Where are you going?!"

.

Alice flaps her wings, before shooting downward and landing in the back of Ine's cart

.

"Miss Alice! What are you doing here?" Ine says before jerking the cart to avoid getting hit

"Don't question it, just call it…my 'Saving People' thing"

.

Alice turns and faces the men on horses and, just for a moment, they see the visage of a black dragon, with six blood red eyes, before the vision disappears and Alice is remaining, six wings spread, and black lightning arcing across her entire body

.

"Sorry boys, this is where you get off"

.

Alice pushes her hands towards them, the lightning shootings forth, hitting one, before hitting another, and soon, the horses and the men are skidding across the ground before stopping, all the while their bodies spasm from the electrocution. As the carriage makes its way into the city, two carts of wood are pushed in front of the cart and Alice knows only one way she can stop it

.

"**[The World]**"

.

As time stops, Alice flies off the cart, about 7 miles an hour of force still on her when the cart stopped. She flaps her wings and lands softly, and walks towards the two wooden barricades, she raises her hands, places them in between the barricades and pushes them apart, they move twenty feet before they go gray, stopping in time once more. She looks to the people who pushed the carts, ties them up and puts them all together, before tying them all together again

.

Alice walks to Ine's cart, and unties the horse, before placing her hand on the cart itself, and pushing it, the wheels moving forward before the cart moves back a few inches, stops completely, before turning gray, time stopped once more.

.

Alice stands in front of everyone, hands in her pockets, as she sighs

.

"They'll figure out I did this, probably. Oh well, time can resume"

.

As the world regains color, the horse takes off, the cart is perfectly still, and at least two dozen people are very confused

.

"You good Ine?"

"Yeah, what did you do? There's no way you did all this?"

"Your mistress was right; Naiveté is certainly represented in spades in you"

.

Ine pouts and puffs her cheeks as Alice laughs a bit, her group soon rushing to her side and observing the area, getting an idea of what occurred

.

"Someone tried to stop Ine?" Arisa says

"Yep, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, come here please"

.

The three children go to Alice, who pulls them in tight and whispers to them

.

"Interrogate the prisoners please; find out who they're working for, truth potions, sworn statements and anti-lie protections. Make sure it's all legit"

.

The three children smile, their innocent faces not matching the bloodlust around them

.

The three children drag the prisoners off into the alley, the sounds of screaming and pleading filling the air as Alice continues as if not hearing

.

"Are all the vials in one piece?"

"…Y-yeah, everyone is okay, it's a miracle" she says awed and with a bit of fear

.

The screams die down and the three children drag the prisoners back, not a visible scratch on anyone

.

"They were hired to stop the potion delivery, either steal or destroy"

"Who hired them?" Alice inquires

"The assistant viceroy, here are their statements by the way, taken under truth potion and imbued with anti-lie protections to ensure authenticity, any third rate magic user can check it"

.

Alice takes the statements and duplicates them, placing one copy in her inventory, and give copies to Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan. Finally she seals a copy into an envelope with a letter attached and tosses it into the air, disappearing in a burst of flames

.

She opens one and reads it, seeing how they were hired to destroy the potions, or steal them, to destroy the nearby kiln from the pottery shop, and to kill anyone who found out

.

"Let's go deliver some potion" Alice says, smug look on her face

.

They make it to the office of the assistant Viceroy and stand in his office, along with the mustached man who tried to steal their cores standing by him

.

"It's a shame really, all those potion vials getting crushed right before you got here" the silver haired assistant Viceroy says

.

* * *

**Birkinz**  
**Level: 7**  
**Occupation: Sedum City Assistant Viceroy**

* * *

.

"Actually they were all delivered" Alice says

"What?!" the Mustached man says

.

* * *

**Dosan**  
**Level: 5**  
**Occupation: Lowlife Scum**

* * *

.

"Its true sir, all three hundred, appraised and counted" an assistant says

"Here's the receipt, so sign it" Alice says tossing the scroll at him

"Why you smug little…" Dosan starts

"Why yes, I am smug, because I know what you tried to do" Alice says, as the two pale, before Birkinz composes himself

"No one will believe a nobody" he says

"Sworn statements, under truth potions and anti-lie protections" Alice says tossing scrolls at the man

.

The silver haired man takes the scrolls and puts them in the fire place, and lights them on fire

.

"What statements?" he says

"That's fine, I have duplicates on every person in this room, along with a copy sent to the viceroy" Alice says as the man pales, white as a sheet

"That's fine, you're nobody, and I'm the son of his best friend, once I kill all of you, then no one can dispute it"

"I see you're that type of man after all" a man says

.

Everyone turns to the newcomer, a tall man, with blue hair, moustache and short beard, and red eyes

.

"Earl Kuhanou Sir! What are you doing here?" Birkinz yells

"I thought you were clever, yet you can't figure out the witch told me of your deeds, along with the letters and sworn statements that were sent to me by the young lady here"

.

The witch enters, along with the rest of Alice's group

.

"Mistress, you're here too. Thank you Alice, bless you" Ine says

"I knew your father, he was a widely respected man. We first met at the Royal Academy years ago. I gave you this position on account of the respect I had for him. For his sake, I honored you, and you repay me by spitting it back in my face. You do not deserve to be the Assistant Viceroy, as punishment you are hereby banished from the kingdom, may the gods have mercy upon you" The Earl says to the now former Assistant Viceroy

"If you want me out of this office you'll have to force me out" Birkinz says as a blue magic circle forms under Earl Kuhanou

"Spirit of Sedum City, attack this enemy of our people. PUNISH HIM"

.

A bolt of blue lightning shoots forth but stops, hitting a sort of force field, before it can impact the Earl

.

"As the Count of Kuhanou, there is no way I could be harmed by such a spell in my own territory, the time for mercy is over, but death is mercy. Draw your sword and defend yourself" he says, drawing his sword

.

Alice rushes forward, jumping over the desk and knocking the two upside the head, unconscious, as she looks back at the count

.

"Why did you do that my friend?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't but there are children present"

.

The Count sheathes his sword and looks at the witch

.

"It appears the witch has a most noble friend indeed" he says as the witch smiles

.

* * *

**Several hours later, Alice's cart stands by the city gates, everyone else inside as she speaks to the count and the witches**

* * *

.

"Sorry about any trouble"

"You kidding, I got a new kiln and the count promised me priority on all orders going forward, I'm going to be filthy rich for the rest of my life" the potter says

"Miss Alice, from the bottom of my heart, you have my sincerest thanks for your aid in this matter" The Witch says smiling

.

Ine steps forward and give Alice a lantern

.

"Here you go, a thank you gift"

.

* * *

**Item Acquired: [Witch's Apprentice Lantern]**

* * *

.

"It's a magic item the Mistress and I made. I hope you like it"

"Its nice, thank you"

"There's one more gift I want to give you before we say goodbye" The Witch says waving her hand

.

From the sky, multicolored balls of light, appear, falling like flakes of snow

.

* * *

**Title Acquired: [Friend of Witches]**

* * *

.

"Okay, before I go, I do have one question, for you specifically Ine"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a bird on your head like a hat?"

"Well, he's always rested on my head, it was weird at first, now it's nice" Ine says, patting the head on the brown bird on her own head

.

Alice just smiles and shakes her head before getting into the cart. Alice and her group travel in their cart, Alice feels her ring warm, and smiles.

.

"Guess Zena got the letter"

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Zena's P.O.V. Seryuu City**

* * *

.

"Look Alice wrote a love letter just for me, it appeared in a ball of fire" Zena says, showing off the letter to her friends

"What's it say?"

.

Zena opens the letter and read aloud

.

* * *

**My Dearest Zena**  
**The winter has come and gone, with so little snow. We've just left Sedum city, after uncovering a conspiracy, we head deeper into Bolenan forest, getting closer to Mia's home. Apparently it's also called The Great Forest of Jura, who knew? I hope spring comes soon, for there is nothing in Seryuu I have missed more than you. I think of you every night before I go to sleep, and I know you've been doing the same. I've many stories to tell you once you join me. With that day drawing closer and closer, my happiness grows knowing you will be here with me soon, along with the thoughts of our wedding drawing closer.**  
**Love Alice**

* * *

.

All of Zena's friends gather around her, watching her face grow crimson, as they tell her how happy they are for her. Zena holds tight to her ring, putting quite a bit of Mana into it

.

* * *

.

* * *

**P.O.V. Restored, on the road with Alice and company**

* * *

.

Alice feels her ring warm a lot, making her smile even more

.

"You're happy Master" Arisa notes

"Yeah, I am"

.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

* * *

.

"Master…Wake up Master"

.

Alice opens her eyes and sees Nana, naked, only a blanket covering her

.

"You know…I keep telling you to keep your clothes on, it won't make a difference"

"Incorrect, I calculate it will become 12% more efficient this way"

"Yeah, yeah"

.

Alice sits up and stops, looking back and noting Mia sleeping on top of her wings, again

.

"Come sit over here, I don't want to wake her"

"Yes Master"

.

Nana goes over and sits next to Alice, back to her. Alice places her hand on Nana's back, before moving her hand to rest on her shoulder

.

"This is where it is" Alice says, her eyes closed

.

As Alice pulls her hand back slowly, blue wisps on mana following her hand, she is interrupted

.

"Master, your favorite girl in the world is here. AHHH"

.

Arisa jumps in the middle and separates them, ending up straddling Alice herself

.

"What are you doing, and with poor sweet Mia sleeping right next to you"

"Not sleeping" Mia says, snuggling into the warmth of Alice's wings

"Master, please hurry, the excess Magic is painful. Please get it out of my system"

"You weren't doing something uncouth to Mia's daughter?"

"No, of course not, I would never do that to Zena. Now can you get off?"

.

Arisa gets off Alice's stomach and Alice puts her hand on Nana's shoulder again. Alice slowly retracts her hand, wisps of blue Mana following her hand and flowing into her outstretched palm. After some time, no more Mana flows out and Nana sighs in relief as the ball of blue Mana in Alice's palm dissipates into the air

.

"Since Nana became an Elf, she produces more Mana than she can handle. She's getting better, but I still need to do this every now and then" Alice says as Arisa and smiles sheepishly

"Sorry about that Master"

"Really Arisa, have more faith in me" Alice says shaking her head, smiling

.

Mia eventually gets up and Alice retracts her wings, stretching her hands over her head and popping her neck, she looks back to Arisa

.

"So, where are the others?"

"Lulu's cooking breakfast and Liza took the others to go find a sweet plant that Pochi found. Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan are in the woods hunting meat" Arisa says as everyone steps out of the cart, going to sit next to Lulu

"Good Morning Miss, breakfast is almost ready, we just need the meat from Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan" Lulu says

.

Alice sits down and opens up the map, looking at the forest they are set to go into after breakfast. Seeing a large group in a small settlement, along with an even larger army approaching from the opposite end of the forest

.

* * *

**Orc Army**  
**Leader: [Orc Lord] (?)**  
**Population: 200,000**

* * *

.

* * *

**Geld**  
**Race: Orc Lord**  
**A race of Orc granted the skill [Ravenous], turning members of its race into savage mindless soldiers that will devour anything and everything, absorbing their physical characteristics and special skills, creating an infinite loop to create an invincible army and turn Geld into a Demon Lord**

* * *

.

* * *

**Rimuru Army**  
**Leader: [Rimuru Tempest]**  
**Population: Around 8,500**

* * *

.

Alice looked at that and noticed the [Orc Army] moving towards several smaller settlements, and would arrive there in several days. They seemed to be headed in the direction of Alice and her group anyway, something to look forward to

.

"That'll be interesting" Alice thinks, swiping away the screen

.

Alice looks up and notices Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan returning, each dragging a deer behind them

.

Liza, Tama, and Pochi come back, carrying bundles of fern looking plants. Liza takes the deer, while Toxin and Morgan look at the plants, breaking one open and sipping the juice emerging from it

.

"It's sweet, and Minty" Morgan says

"Like candy" Toxin adds

.

Alice takes one herself, putting it in her inventory, deciding to see if candy can be made from it. Liza comes back with the meat, and gives it to Lulu, who places it in the pan and on the fire. Once the meat is properly cooked Lulu adds it to the stew. Soon the food is finished and everyone eats

.

"What's todays plan Master?" Arisa says

"We'll go into the forest; there is an army on the opposite edge, unsurprisingly right where we need to go. Seems there is another group, one that we could associate with, towards the north east. We're going that way after breakfast" Alice says as the others nod

"Are we joining the fight?" Carnage asks

"We'll join up with the other group and see where we go from there"

"Are we going to be fighting?"

"Are we gonna be heroes?"

.

Alice looks at Tama and Pochi, stars in their eyes, and looks away, having a hard time finding the words to let them down gently

.

"…Maybe, but let's let me handle that for now, okay?" Alice says as the two lower their heads but nod

"Kay"

"Okie Dokey"

.

These two little children hadn't seen anything more than fights with monsters. They had not killed anything intelligent yet. They kill bugs, and other monsters, and are very good at it, but they have never taken an intelligent life. That first kill, the very first time you kill a sentient creature…that stays with you. Alice looks at them, looks at their innocent faces, and vows to keep them that way as long as possible, vowing to keep them from being able to kill without a second thought like she can, like her own children can

.

Alice picks up two fern-like plants and hands one to each of them, their heads perk up again and they bite into the plant, sucking the sweet juice from it. Alice feels a tug on her sleeve and looks over at Arisa, who peers at her with a look that says she understood what Alice was thinking, she smiles, and that give Alice some comfort, bringing her out of her darker thoughts  
.

Everyone piles into the cart, and Lulu drives it into the forest with two names, while Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan sit on the roof, looking for enemies or anything out of the ordinary. They drive the cart for roughly an hour, before they begin hearing noises. Alice jumps to the front of the cart and Lulu hands her the reigns, she flicks the reigns, the horses going faster, swerving left and right to avoid the trees

.

"Slow down"

"Too bumpy. I'm gonna be sick" Tama says

"Me too" Pochi agrees

"You're insane Master" Arisa yells

"Thank God for that, otherwise there's no way this would work"

.

The carriage shoots into a clearing and Alice pulls on the reigns, the horses and the carriage screeching to a stop as they look over the scene before them

.

A great battle, to the left, hordes of Orcs, 7-10 feet tall, with the heads of pigs, numbering almost 200,000; and against them, to the right, a small army, no more than 10,000 total, and even then, it seemed divided into two groups one following a blue haired androgynous person, and the others, a small group of less than 2000, following a lizard person

.

Alice watches, a small group of people managing to kill large numbers of Orcs. They were humanoid, their only distinguishing feature was the horns on their head, one red headed one using large black fire to kill a large number, others physically taking out large numbers at once. She watches curious as a wolf with two horns unleashes tornadoes throughout the battlefield, each shooting multiple lightning bolts from them

.

"Quite impressive, I don't think we even need to be here" Alice notes, sitting on the roof as the others pile out of the cart to watch

.

They continue watching, Alice summoning some popcorn, as they continue observing the battle, Tama and Pochi watching with stars in their eyes, until Liza speaks up

.

"Master? Should we not assist them?"

"Hmm, maybe, but I think they've got it covered, if the Orcs start winning, I'll intervene" Alice says as Liza nods

.

As the fight continues on, Alice watches, highly interested, as the army of less than 10,000 seems to be pushing back an army twenty times their size.

.

Orcs soon move into a formation, all previous fighters moving behind them, the battle stopping altogether, curiously no one makes a move as the Orcs return to a formation. Tens of thousands of Orcs in robes raise their hands and balls of light appear around them, Mia's eyes widening, as they watch. The balls of light darken, their colors shifting into dark versions of what they were

.

"**Spirits of the world, hear our call; we order you, come forth and bend to the will of the Orc Lord. Terraform this land and slaughter our enemies**"

.

The darkened spirits sink into the ground, and the world shakes, screaming is heard, coming from every direction, as if the word itself is crying out

.

From the earth, giant roots and spikes of earth emerge, coiling together, melding into a creature that exuded an aura that was wrong on a fundamental level. The new creature grows, bigger and bigger until it forms a colossus, two hundred feet tall, made of stone and vines, humanoid in its appearance

.

* * *

**Eldritch Spirit**

**Level: 1250**

**Race: [Corrupted High Spirit]/[Eldritch Egg Seed]**

**HP: 3,000,000/3,000,000 HP regen: 200,000 per minute**

**MP: 5,000,000/5,000,000 MP regen: 500,000 per minute**

**Physical Attack Power: 30,000**

**Physical Defense: 25,000**

**Magic Attack Power: 75,000**

**Magic Defense: 100,000**

**Summary: Spirits corrupted by the bloodlust of their summoner. Forced to combine and form a construct to slaughter, forcing them to go against their nature, creating this monstrosity. It is mindless for now, but if allowed to mature, will become a True Eldritch**

* * *

.

Alice stands up, looking at the creature, as it looks past everyone on the battlefield and looks at her. As Alice unfurls her wings, ready to join the fight, she feels a shaky tug on her sleeve

.

"Alice…that magic…is from my people…my village" Mia says, her voice cracking

.

Alice kneels down, and pulls the young girl into her chest, Mia crying heavily as the realization dawns on her about the fate of her people

.

"I'm sorry Mia, I'll…I'll put it to rest, so your magic is not used in such a way again"

.

Alice hands Mia over to the others, who try to comfort the crying girl. She stands up, wings spread, as her golden aura expands out, stunning everyone left on the battlefield

.

Alice flaps her wings once, her form rising into the air and floating. As she stands eye to eye with the creature, a black splotch appears in her aura, before it expands, more and more, consuming the Divine Aura entirely, Alice's entire form surrounded by a now jet black aura, a black stone appearing in Alice's hand

.

"Orcs, what you've done on this day, you shall pay for it, in blood" Alice says, her voice eerily calm, but heard by everyone on the battlefield

.

Alice raises the black stone into the air as her black aura flows into it. Two pairs of purple tattoos appear below her eyes, her own changing color, revealing the appearance of six blood red eyes

.

**"I am the wings of despair"**

**"I am the breath of ruin"**

**"I am the Fell Dragon"**

**"I…am…Grima"**

.

Black lightning comes down from the sky, striking the stone, as a black rose covers her form, expanding, and opening, as the large dragon flaps its wings and disperses the rest of the petals around her. Alice stares on with her blood red eyes, in her three hundred foot [Fell Dragon Form], her black snake-like body moving left and right, as her six feathery wings flap to keep her flying

.

"You devoured a peaceful race, twisted and corrupted their magic for yourselves, and left their youngest without any place to call home. I will make sure you pay. You will ALL die here today. But first"

.

Alice roars, shaking the nearby area and many of the people to their bones. She rears her head back and unleashes her black and dark purple flames, impacting the golem-like creature. It tries in vain to stop the fire from spreading throughout its body, before it is completely covered, and incinerated by Alice's fire. Pieces of it fall to the ground as everyone looks at Alice, who felled a creature stronger than most gods, with a single attack

.

A dark purple magic circle appears in front of Alice, turning horizontal and expanding to at least a hundred feet before it descends and sinks into the ground

.

"[Expiration]"

.

From the ground, thousands of spikes emerge, dark purple and black in color, impacting the Orcs, killing more and more of them, until Alice hears a voice

.

"Stop!"

.

The spikes stop, many of them inches from impaling their targets. Alice looks down, seeing the blue haired androgynous leader of the smaller army

.

* * *

**Rimuru Tempest**  
**Level: 500**  
**Race: [Slime]/Current Mimicry: [Human]**

* * *

.

Curious enough to ask why, Alice shrinks down, getting closer to the ground, and as she touches down, regains her human form once more, her purple eyes filled with curiosity, but also anger

.

"And why should I, slime? My companion, she lost her entire race to those creatures, there are literally nine of them left, the other seven not with me right now"

"Why should there be more bloodshed, why attack another race the same way hers was, kill their leader, fine, I'd do the same, but don't kill an entire race because of the actions of The Orc Lord" He says

.

Alice looks back to her cart, Mia staring at her, tears still on her face, as she nods her head

.

"You're lucky she's nicer than I am. If I ever and I mean ever, see an Orc Lord again, and they are not immediately killed, I will exterminate their race, completely, and with extreme prejudice"

"U-understood" he says, slightly afraid

"Go and prove your words slime, kill the Orc Lord, and I will kill no more today" Alice says walking back to her cart

.

Alice walks back to her cart and sits on the roof, Mia sitting in her lap, Alice's wings covering them like a blanket as the two watch, along with the others below

.

From the remaining Orc Horde, emerges a single one, The Orc Lord himself, same pig head, looking just like the others, the only difference from the other Orcs was his yellow eyes, smaller body, and the robe wrapped around him like some kind of wizard, making him seem more like a mage then a fighter

.

They observe as a human mage tries to interrupt them with his arrival, before his attacks are deflected by the slime. Throughout the bout, judging from the expressions on the slime's face, Alice figures out that he creates several new attacks and made several realizations about his own power. The Orc Lord slowly making his way to the human mage, who, through the dialog, Alice learns was like some kind of father to it. The Orc Lord devours the mage as his aura expands and grows

.

* * *

**And this is the next chapter**

**Because this universe is death march merged with reincarnated as a slime, I used that to make giving the homunculus girls names would turn them into elves**

**.**

**Favorite, follow, review, and thank you for your patronage**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice walks back to her cart and sits on the roof, Mia sitting in her lap, Alice's wings covering them like a blanket as the two watch, along with the others below

.

From the remaining Orc Horde, emerges a single one, The Orc Lord himself, same pig head, looking just like the others, the only difference from the other Orcs was his yellow eyes, smaller body, and the robe wrapped around him like some kind of wizard, making him seem more like a mage then a fighter

.

They observe as a human mage tries to interrupt them with his arrival, before his attacks are deflected by the slime. Throughout the bout, judging from the expressions on the slime's face, Alice figures out that he creates several new attacks and made several realizations about his own power. The Orc Lord slowly making his way to the human mage, who, through the dialog, Alice learns was like some kind of father to it. The Orc Lord devours the mage as his aura expands and grows

.

* * *

.

"I am an Orc Disaster, The Devourer of All. I am Geld. Geld, The Demon Lord!"

.

Alice feels the change in its aura and uses **[Observe]**

.

* * *

**Geld**

**Race: Orc Disaster (Demon Lord Seed)**

**Skills: [Recovery Magic], [Magic Sense], [Unify Armor], [Steel Strength], [Self Regeneration], [Ravenous]-[Food Chain]-[Rot]-[Chaos Eater]…?...?...?**

**After devouring Gelmund, the self-proclaimed 'High Class Magic Born', he has evolved into a [Demon Lord Seed], the first step in becoming a [Demon Lord]**

* * *

.

The Orc Disaster is not very different from The Orc Lord, bigger muscles, armor covering his form, two horns extending behind his head. The Slime's compatriots try to attack Geld, only for him to repel the attacks, and then the red headed warrior conjures his black fire, encasing the Demon Lord Seed within a barrier the fire completely covering the inside of it, along with the Orc Disaster

.

It breaks soon enough, the Orc Disaster regenerating before being struck with black lightning, his body charring and blackened. He rises from even that, casually devouring members of his species, before yellow tendrils emerge from him, hitting and taking the energy and life from even more, until he is fully healed. The slime orders his forces to retreat and removes a mask from his face, even flashing a weak smile as his entire body shakes

.

"He's weak"

.

Alice looks at Mia, surprised she saw it as well

.

"This is the first time he has actually faced an opponent that could kill him"

.

Alice looks back at the Slime, Rimuru, as he seems to smile, a realization on his face

.

"Great Sage, Smash that foe for me"

.

Alice watches, as his body moves and attacks the Demon Lord Seed, every move efficient, utilizing every single movement in the most efficient way as Alice frowns and narrows her eyes

.

"Pathetic, he's using a skill to fight for him" Alice spats, venom in her tone

.

One of the few things Alice hated, were those too cowardly to fight their own battles, so seeing a person use what amounted to a computer to fight for them was an insult

.

She watched, insulted, as the Fake Rimuru destroyed Geld's weapon and chooped off his arm, Geld simply eats his entire shoulder and regenerating it all, before unleashing magic bolts that the human mage unleashed earlier. Soon enough the Demon Lord grasps the humanoid slime in his hands and yellow energy coats his palms, as the slime melts and retakes its true form, before wrapping around Geld and trying to devour him

.

"I would respect his strategy, if he didn't use that damn computer to fight for him first" Alice says

.

Geld was not a predator, he was a scavenger. He was adapted to eat anything and gain skills from their corpses, but a slime, a slime was made to catch and devour, a real predator, that adapted and evolved, gaining new skills as it devours, living or dead, making Rimuru instinctually better in this current battle then Geld, as the two tried to devour each other

.

Alice taps Mia on the shoulder as she gets off Alice's lap so she can stand up. Alice reaches into her inventory and pulls out a blank skill book, along with a bow. The book elongates and changes until it forms an arrow. Alice knocks the arrow and pulls it back, holding it next to her chin, judging her aim, imbuing magic into it to increase power, speed, and range

.

Once she gets Geld in her sights, she releases the arrow, breaking the sound barrier as it shoots forth and goes through the slime and impacts the Demon Lord Seed, still connected to both. Alice sits back down, Mia retaking her place, as Alice holds up her hand to the sky and snaps her fingers.

.

Geld glows a bright color and is clearly in pain, before the arrow dislodges itself, and shoots back towards Alice, stopping above her palm and changing back into a book, falling into her hand

.

* * *

Skill Book of Stolen skills

Contains a copy of every special or useful skill from The Demon Lord Geld, and Slime Rimuru Tempest, along with combined and merged versions

Skills Contained:

Unique Skills: [Predator]-[Predation]-[Analysis]-[Stomach]-[Isolation]-[Mimicry], [Deviant], [Universal Shapeshift], [Ravenous]-[Food Chain]-[Rot]-[Usurper]-[Chaos Eater]-[Receive]-[Provide] [Corruption]

Magic Skills: [Golem Creation], [Spirit Corruption], [Forced Spirit Evolution], [Forced Spirit Merge], [Forced Spirit Obedience] [Spirit Earth Spike] [Spirit Nature Snake]

Common Skills: [Poisonous Breath], [Paralysis Breath]

Extra Skills: [Control Particles], [Sticky Steel Thread]

Magic Elements: [Corrupt Nature Magic Element], [Nature Magic Element], [Corrupt Spirit Magic Element], [Spirit Magic Element]

* * *

.

Alice smiles, looking over the skill book as she puts it into the Skill book portion of her inventory. Alice goes back to watching the battle with Mia, as Rimuru seems to win out in the end, devouring the Orc Disaster, as he seems to be staring off into space, much like Alice would with the [Gamer System], making her narrow her eyes a bit as a grin seems to cross her features, a plan in mind

.

Rimuru retakes his human appearance and walks towards Alice

.

"Are you satisfied Dragon Goddess?" he says smiling

"Yeah, yeah, my names Alice by the way"

"Rimuru, Rimuru Tempest"

.

Alice looked around the room, unsure how she got roped into this. Sitting around a table Alice sees many races, Rimuru, sitting, in slime form, in the lap of one of the female Ogre Mages, the chief of the Lizardmen, a dryad, and many small goblins. Alice sits next to Rimuru, Mia in her lap, asleep. One of the Ogre Mages, an old man with white hair, Hakuro, they learned. Called the meeting to order and everyone turned to Rimuru

.

Alice tuned out much of the meeting, only focusing on key points

.

"…Orcs work for us…"

"…Great Forest of Jura Alliance…"

"…Leader shall be Great Rimuru…"

"…Alice would be better, she is stronger…"

"…Probably some kind of Demon Lord…"

"…Goddess…"

.

It was at that point Alice focused back on it and vehemently shook her hands back and forth

.

"Oh hell no, you can't put this on me, leave the slime in charge, I'm going to travel"

"But Miss Alice, you are the strongest one in the room, most likely on the level of the Demon Lords"

"I don't care, I only have 100 years left of my life and I won't spend it babysitting brats trying to form a country"

"And how old are you?" Rimuru asks

"2500"

"Mmm, 130" Mia says half asleep, before snuggling back into Alice's side

"How have we not known about you until now? You're older than Demon Lord Milim Nava, the oldest Demon Lord"

"To be honest, I was known, and then forgotten; repeat that cycle and one day I just decided to keep it that way"

"And what were you known as, all those years ago?"

"Death, Destruction, Evil, Life, Creation, Goodness. I was known for just about everything at one point. Now though, I just want to be Alice, the traveler"

"What are you?"

"A Fell Dragon, Stronger than even the True Dragons of this world, definitely stronger than the Demon Lords"

.

The meeting dies down soon enough, they concede to have Rimuru Lead their new country, Tempest. Rimuru going and naming the roughly 50k remaining Orcs and giving them manual labor jobs in various places. The leave a nice house in the city for Alice, to be hers whenever she visits, guarded by some of Rimuru's Hobgoblins and dire wolves

.

As Alice and her group prepare to set out, Alice and Mia speak with the Dryad from the meeting

.

"They really are all gone, aren't they?" Alice asks, Mia holding her hand right next to her

"Yes, I am sorry, especially to you, Last and Youngest child of Bolenan" The Dryad says, bluntly and without any subtly

.

Mia grips Alice's hand tighter, tears streaking down her face

.

"Thank you, for being straight with us" Alice says as she leads Mia back to the cart

.

Alice helps Mia in the Cart as Rimuru stands next to it in his human form

.

"Hey, Rimuru"

"Yeah?"

"Ever heard of the Gamer System?"

.

The Slime widens his eyes, several realizations appearing on his face

.

"This isn't your world" he states

"True, but unlike you, I can travel to where I please. You could too, if you wanted"

"And what does that mean?"

"Invite Rimuru Tempest to party"

.

As she watches the blue screen appear and he presses yes, he is enveloped with a light blue light

.

"Now then, the only limitation is that you cannot create your own party" Alice says as he nods

"Its fine, with the skills I absorbed from Geld, I can pass them skills as they gain new affinities"

"Alright then, the system will be there when I die by the way, still there for everyone I gave it to"

"Alice…what was your name, your real name"

"Alice Grima"

.

As his eyes widen, Alice smiles, seeing that he knows her name too

.

"You…you were my favorite character, video games, books, you were everywhere, the most popular fiction character in my world"

"Well, I traveled to so many different worlds, I became a part of them, so everything adjusted itself around me, making me the main character. By the way, my children, Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan"

.

Alice jumps in the cart as Rimuru chases after them

.

"You mean Lord Carnage and Lady Toxin of the house of Grima, two of the six founders of Hogwarts, and Lady Morgan of the house of Grima, greatest Witch of her time, Married to Luna Lovegood, and Godmother to The Chosen One, Harry Potter's children with The Dueling Champion Gabrielle Delacour!?"

"Haha, yeah, I guess they really had fun in that universe, though I don't think Morgan's married quite yet" Alice yells as Rimuru stops and goes back to the city

.

Alice sits back in the cart as Alice's children look at her strangely

.

"You three are going to have very interesting lives you know" Alice says as the children look at her confused, not having heard Alice's conversation

"Now, let me tell you how to turn someone into a dragon, and how you three were born with two mothers" Alice says, the children looking even more confused and now very uncomfortable

.

* * *

**Days Later**

* * *

.

As Lulu drives the cart back to Seryuu City, Alice and the others are asleep in the cart, the sun in the center of the sky, signifying the middle of the day

.

Alice rubs her eyes and looks around, noting the sun in the sky, she slides away from the others and hops into the front of the cart, Lulu nodding off as Alice takes the reigns , tapping her on the shoulder, causing Lulu to jump

.

"Sorry Miss, I drove through the night" Lulu says rubbing her eyes

"You can stop the cart Lulu, you don't need my permission, go get some sleep" Alice says softly

.

Lulu goes to the back of the cart and lies down as Alice, looks at the horses, seeing their lack of stamina; she pulls the cart over once she finds a clearing, lays out a water trough for the horses and goes back inside and lies down

.

* * *

A few hours later, Alice opens her eyes again, noting everyone except Lulu is already awake and outside, Alice making her way outside as well, sitting next to the others, as they sit there, half asleep, as she brushes her hair, getting out the knots and bedhead

.

"Master, I can do that for you" Arisa says taking the brush

.

Alice, still tired, does not feel like arguing and lets Arisa brush her hair. As Arisa brushes her hair, she enjoys it, feeling rather pleasant, having someone do it for you, being able to get out the knots and get it to lie down on her head much better than she herself can without using magic

.

"Thanks Arisa"

"Sure Master, anytime" she says handing Alice back the brush

.

Alice looks to the others, noting that Tama and Pochi are nodding off against each other, Liza is polishing her spear, and Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan are most likely hunting in the forest. Alice takes out a block of wood from her inventory and holds it in her hand, before taking out a knife and begins outlining a runic sequence on it, carving it deeper into the block of wood

.

"What are you doing Master?" Arisa says, sitting next to Alice

"Carving a Rune, it should make the carriage lighter, less of a strain on the horses"

.

She spends half an hour on it, before staring at her completed work, Runes for Durability, Weightlessness, and Protection, all in her own Runic Language

.

"When did you learn Runes Master?"

"So long ago, before I became a purely Magic fighter, my reserves were not the best in the beginning, so I needed another way to defend myself, Runes were an excellent way to do so"

.

Alice begins adding Mana into the Runic sequence, first slowly and then pouring her Mana into it as it glows with a dark purple coloring before it is absorbed into the block of wood. Alice stands up and goes to the cart, sliding underneath it and placing the block of wood underneath and in the center of the cart, before putting more Mana into it and sticking it to the cart, unable to be removed

.

Alice stands before the cart, and gives it a little push, not much power behind it. The cart moves several feet before stopping again

.

"Seems my skills with Runes haven't gotten rusty" Alice says, proud of her work

"So what will it do Master?"

"Essentially the only weight the horses will be carrying is ours from now on, allowing us to go twice as fast"

"Awesome"

.

As Tama and Pochi finally rouse themselves and become fully awake, Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan return with food for them, Deer and berries, along with Morgan, carrying familiar beans and a sack

.

"Morgan…is that…Coffee?"

.

Morgan smiles and hands over a sack of brown beans as Alice beams, her smile stretching across her face. Everyone watches, as Alice goes through several tasks with the beans before putting a small amount of the now ground up beans in a glass container and fills the rest of it with hot water before putting the top on it. After several minutes the liquid turns brown and Alice opens it back up and pours it into a mug. She adds some milk from her inventory to it before taking it to her lips and sipping it, her face scrunching but a smile on her face

.

"Still doesn't taste the best, but I can already feel it helping me wake up"

.

Alice looks at the others, Arisa eyeing the cup as the others look confused. Alice takes another sip before passing it to Arisa, who eagerly drinks some before passing it on

.

"You need to make sweetener next master" Arisa says as Alice nods her head, pouring another cup for herself

.

Liza takes the cup and instantly perks up, smiling as she continues to drink from the cup

.

"Can I have some Master?"

"Pretty please"

"Me too?"

.

Alice looks at them before shrugging and giving smaller cups to Tama, Pochi, and Mia who try it and instantly gain looks of disgust

.

"Icky"

"No"

"Yucky"

"That's your opinion, but don't you feel more awake?" Alice says sipping her own coffee

.

As the three nod their heads, she gives some to Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan, before taking the rest of it and placing it in her inventory, and then duplicating it several times, building up a store of coffee

.

Alice and Liza take apart the deer, and get ready to cook breakfast. As they cook the deer meat, Lulu comes out, bedhead present, and Alice hands her a cup of coffee

.

"You stayed up very late, this should help"

"Thank you Master" she says, taking a sip and smiling

.

As the others cook and sip coffee, and in Tama and Pochi's case, go and play nearby, Mia plays a tune on a leaf, and Nana sits with her

.

Alice opens up her screens and finds every coffee plant like the one she has the seeds for now, red dots appear all over her map and she snaps her fingers, all of them disappearing

.

"When we get back to Seryuu, I have big plans" Alice says, smile on her face as she duplicates seeds for coffee trees

.

Tama and Pochi go to explore the forest, eager to stretch their legs after being cooped up for so long, Arisa working on Alice's black fire, with Lulu watching nearby, and Mia showing Nana how to make plants grow with magic. Alice looks to her own three children, Carnage sharpening his sword, Toxin preening her feathers, and Morgan reading from Alice's spell book

.

Alice sits cross legged and pulls out the sweet plant from her inventory, she looks at it, wondering how to go about making candy from it, before shrugging and deciding to go with trial and error. She places a large bowl beneath it and breaks it open, liquid flowing from it and into the bowl, and once no more flows she removes the seeds, places them in her inventory, and duplicates them several times

.

Alice takes the bowl and places a flame underneath it, observing its effects. After several minutes it seems to crystalize and harden. Alice breaks off a piece and pops it into her mouth and, realizing it is like a life saver, breaks open several more of the plants and snaps her fingers, a dozen small molds appearing, she places the liquid into the molds and heats them all, and once they are crystalized she pops them out and places them into a bag, after making sure they are no longer sticky

.

"So then, I created life savers in this world, along with coffee, I'll be set for life even more after this" Alice thinks to herself, popping one of the white candies into her mouth, recalling how the flavor is strikingly similar to the candies from her world now that it is crystalized

.

After several more minutes of holding her flame, Arisa dispels it and goes to check on Alice, who looks at her, grin on her face, as she opens a bag for Arisa to see. She pulls out a wheel shaped candy and places it in her mouth, the flavor reminding her of her previous life on earth

.

"First coffee, then candy Master? You're really trying to make an impact here"

"Not really, I just miss the comforts of home"

.

Alice takes the bag of candy and duplicates it in her inventory a few hundred times, before placing the original in the cart

.

Alice and Arisa sit and watch the others, a content smile on Alice's face, and curious one on Arisa

.

"Master?"

"Yeah"

"When did you realize a dragon's lifespan was not going to work for you?"

.

Alice looks off at the distance, before sighing deeply, and lying on the ground, hands behind her head

.

"Honestly, somewhere around 100 years ago. I am only 250, give or take, the other 2000 plus memories are from Grima, but you knew that already"

.

As Arisa nods, Alice thinks for a moment, having trouble putting her next thoughts into words

.

"Humans…humans only really live for 70 years, 50 here because of dangers and war, but back to the point, 70 years, a drop in the bucket compared to the eternity I was going to live as a dragon, and after some time, I realized, for maybe the first time, that humans cannot live for eternity. We have the capacity sure, but we do not have the mentality to stand it. We take risks, we do death defying stunts, to give our short lives meaning, but when that person gains the ability to live forever, then, what's the point"

"What do you mean Master?" Arisa says confused as Alice tries to put her thoughts into words

"I understood that I was going to live forever, but I could not comprehend it until recently. I was born as a human, knowing those 70 years or so would pass and I would die, so I tried to give my life meaning, and once my lifespan skyrocketed I began to wonder, what was the point? The point of anything, Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan don't understand my plight, they were born with that capability to live forever"

.

Arisa begins to understand, not completely but the pieces start to work together in her head

.

"I threw myself into whatever struck me at the time, wanting to enjoy my time as much as possible before those thoughts took root, but at night, or when I was alone, they would creep back in, and fill my head with thoughts and feelings not my own. And then I met Yuno, and they stopped, I had someone who gave me meaning, that would live as long as I would. But those thoughts, those very human thoughts still flowed through my head, suppressed but there. Humans were not meant to live forever, not until we've gained the mental fortitude to do so"

"I think I understand Master, not completely, but I'm starting to"

"I'll keep going then. Ask Mia, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, any of them, what they think of their long lives and you'll see, they are mentally young, even though they are half my real age, they are one third my maturity, that is the mind slowing their mental growth to match their lifespan. Now I'll admit, they all have their moments of seriousness and it shows their real ages, but only when it is absolutely necessary"

.

Arisa nods her head, as Alice pops another candy into her mouth, watching the sky, deciding what to do next, trying to find anything to take her mind off the darker topics of their conversation, before she sits up and conjures a portal, fiddling with it, sliding her hand left and right, the scene on the other side changing, before she finds the one she want and smiles, power pouring from the portal and into her as she opens the skill book she got from Geld and Rimuru and copies a skill for herself

.

* * *

**Two new abilities have been gained: [Steel Thread] and [Garrote Wire Mastery (Max Hellsing Edition)]**

* * *

.

Alice stands up, black fingerless gloves appearing on her hand in a burst of light, as she interlocks her fingers and pulls them back, steel thread between her fingers

.

Alice throws her hand to the side, as Arisa observes, wires moving around Alice, in an omnidirectional manner, not making contact with her, just moving around her form

.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun"

"What does that do Master?"

.

Alice smiles, the palm of her hand fully opening as the light hits the thread once, Alice turns her head and Arisa follows her line of sight, a nearby tree falling to the ground, in perfectly cut pieces

.

"Microfilament Wires, sharp as razor, and yet…"

.

Alice raises her hands, her hands crossing her body as Arisa jumps as a blur shoots towards her and then stops. Arisa and Alice observe, lines upon lines of wires holding a large deer in front of them, not a single one cutting into it

.

"…It can also merely trap, thank you for the skills Walter C. Dorneaz" Alice says, feral grin splitting her face

"More Hellsing skills?" Arisa asks

"Yep, I think Father would be proud of me" Alice says releasing the deer, not a scratch on it

"Burst of inspiration to get the ability Master?"

"Maybe, mostly I just remembered it and was interested to try it myself"

"What else can it do?"

.

In response, Alice works her hands back and forth and soon, a shield mesh made of her wires appears, dissipating as she manipulates them again, forming a spear, and as that disappears, Alice sits down, smile on her face, childlike wonder in her eyes

.

"That was awesome, I'm definitely keeping that" she says

.

* * *

**Days later, several miles from Seryuu City**

* * *

.

"…Kill him now, this instant, right now, KILL HIM BERSERKER"

.

* * *

**Blue prints gained: [Hrunting], [Kanshou & Bakuya]**  
**Skill book gained and placed in inventory: [Tracing]**

* * *

.

As the hours go by, more episodes of Unlimited Blade Works pass as they all watch from the viewing portal Alice set up. Once they are a mile from Seryuu city, something crashes into the area around them, startling the horses and the cart stops. Alice pauses her remote viewing screen and steps out of the carriage, stroking the manes of the horses to calm them down, before looking at what crashed nearby

.

The newcomer emerges from the crater, unscathed, twin tailed pink hair sways in the wind, with a single strand on top of her hand standing up, young looking, no more than maybe 12 years old, bright blue eyes, and as for her clothing…

.

"Come on child cover yourself" Alice says snapping her fingers

.

A blanket appears in the air and wraps around the girl, Alice waves her hands and her steel wires move towards and wrap around the blanket like a belt, tying it around her form, covering her body better than the skimpy clothes she had before

.

"W-wha, a blanket, get it off me" she says trying and failing to remove the blanket

.

Alice walks up to her and chops her on the head

.

"No, you will cover yourself" Alice says, her tone leaving no room for argument

.

As the pink haired girl rubs her head and nods, Alice smiles and places on of her homemade lifesavers into the girl's hands. She takes it, curious, and places it into her mouth, her eyes widening and a smile on her face

.

"Your nice Elder"

"Elder?"

"Yes? You're an older dragon, it shows proper respect" she says, her voice childlike and innocent, but beneath that, Alice can see intelligence, and curiosity

.

Alice smiles, and pats the girl on the head, the younger dragon closing her eyes and leaning into the touch, all tenseness in both of them gone, a calm and serene air around them

.

"My name is Alice Grima"

"Milim…Milim Nava"

"Figured" Alice says, still rubbing the demon lord's head

"And you're not scared?" She asks, smile on her face, happiness in her eyes

"Not really, because as you said, I am older, and of course…"

.

For a brief second, Alice aura explodes, radiating all of her power. Everyone in the immediate vicinity freezes up and looks out of the cart at Alice, except for Milim. The next second Alice's power is gone, and it is as it was never there in the first place

.

"…I am also stronger than you" Alice says, no malice in her tone

.

Alice hands her another candy as Milim happily pops it into her mouth

.

"So what brings The Strongest Demon Lord out here?" Alice asks

"I felt a presence, it seemed similar to me and it was strong, when I got here, I realized you were in fact a dragon and that your power indicated you were both older and stronger than me" she says

.

Alice pulls from her inventory, a sack of lifesavers and hands it to Milim, who smiles brightly and hugs Alice, who, along with being confused, is stiff, before returning the hug

.

"What is with the hugging, young one?"

"You give off this calming and motherly aura, it was something I did not grow up with, sorry, I got a bit carried away"

"No, no, it's ok" Alice says patting the pinkette's head

.

Milim smiles and hugs her again, Alice returning this one

.

"We're you headed Elder?" Milim asks curiously, head tilted to the side

"I'm on my way home now. I'm going to see my Fiancé"

"Oh, another dragon?" she asks, perking up

"No, a human"

"Shame. Enjoy the brief happiness, it'll be gone before you know it" Milim says, bitter tone in her voice, her own loneliness present on her face

"Won't be too brief, I myself am on my way out as well, 99 years, give or take a few months"

.

Milim freezes, looking over Alice frantically. Alice herself feels Milim's gaze boring deep into her soul

.

"…Yeah, about 99 years. Your life force is pouring out; I could fix it, if you want?" Milim asks, her voice even

.

Alice shakes her head as Milim looks back at her, concern on her face and tears in her eyes

.

"P-please, I just met you. I haven't found another in so long. Please let me help you Elder"

.

Alice pulls the childlike demon lord into her chest, letting her cry a little before looking into her blue eyes

.

"I'm much like you little Milim, I've lost so many, but not just friends. I've been married three times, engaged once, now twice. I'm tired of losing people, I can't take anymore loss, my children understand. These last 100 years, I'll enjoy myself, have fun, and be with my family, then pass on peacefully once my time runs out"

.

Milim holds to her a bit longer before releasing her, her childlike smile back on her face, though her smile does not reach her puffy eyes

.

"Well then, I'll just have to help you have an interesting last 100 years then, wont I Elder" Milim says, her right hand forming a peace sign, and winking

.

Alice rubs the young girls head, smiling herself, trying to make The Oldest Demon Lord feel better about knowing that she would lose another friend so soon after meeting her

.

"You wanna come with us Little Milim" Alice asks as Milim pouts

"I'm not little, I drink milk" she says, mock glaring at Alice before sighing

"No though, I have a country to run"

"Couldn't you put that off for a few days, I have more candy" Alice says, Milim seriously thinking it over

"Only for a few days okay?"

"Deal"

.

Alice and Milim hop into the cart, as everyone looks to the newcomer

.

"This is Milim; she's going to be joining us" Alice says as everyone nods and introduces themselves

.

As Alice tries to get comfortable, she realizes that there is no more room in the cart. She waves her hand around the cart as it glows, expanding about 50% larger and wider, and another pair of wheels attaching to the new ending of the cart

.

"Okay Milim that screen has what amounts to a play on it, I call it a show, and this is what has occurred…"

.

Alice explains the Unlimited Blade Works universe to Milim, who looks interested. Alice restarts the screen and everyone gathers back around it and they continue to watch it as they were before

.

"…See it again for yourself, the world I ended up in. I am the bone of my sword, unknown to death, nor known to life, Unlimited Blade Works"

.

Alice lies down, watching the Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works universe with the others

.

As an hour passes, more screens appear in front of Alice as they watch the show

.

* * *

**Blueprints gained and added to inventory: [Caladbolg II], [Enkidu]**  
**Skill book gained and placed in inventory: [Unlimited Blade Works]**

* * *

.

"All these interesting skills, and yet I don't think I have a use for them. Though to be fair, the whole microfilament wire is a similar thing, acquired on a whim like I did" Alice thinks to herself

.

* * *

**Seryuu City Limits**

* * *

.

As the cart arrives at the city gates, Alice sits in the front of the cart, looking at the crowd for someone very specific, and soon she hears the voice she is looking for

.

"Alice! Alice, over here"

.

Her head jerks and she sees a welcome sight. Zena, her blonde hair moving in the wind, holding her hand up, waving at Alice

.

"**[The World]**"

.

As the dome rapidly expands around her, Alice jerks forward a bit, the cart stopping causing her to move forward a little

.

Alice thrusts her hand out, wires shimmering in the light, wrapping around Zena's waist and lifting her up and gently places her next to Alice reaches over and grabs her hand. Coloring returns to Zena's form as she is now face to face with Alice and, after looking around, looks back into Alice's light purple eyes with her own baby blue ones, before leaning in and kissing her, arms wrapping around Alice

.

"I missed you, so much, I'm so glad your back, My Dragon" Zena says, happy tears in her eyes as she kisses Alice again

"I missed you too, My Princess, I'm home" Alice says, holding tight to Zena

.

The two hold each other, enjoying their closeness, their bond having remained even after seasons apart. Zena looks out, Alice's arm around her waist and Zena's head on Alice's shoulder

.

"As nice as the peace and quiet is, you should probably start things back up"

"Mmm, you're not wrong…Time can start again"

.

As color returns to the world and Alice and Zena sit inside the cart, she looks around, noting the expanded size and larger shape of the cart along with the new member of her group, seeing her pink hair and small stature, her eyes widen and as she is about to yell, Alice covers her mouth

.

"Easy Zena, don't want to wake her now do we? That would be a very bad idea" Alice says whispering into her ear as Zena nods and Alice takes her hand off her mouth

"You've had quite the adventure haven't you" She says, her eyes never leaving the sleeping form of the strongest Demon Lord

"Yeah, but not all of it was good, Milim joining us actually happened this morning I think, and she's got the mentality of a child"

"Do not" Milim says sitting up and glaring at Alice, her pout making it seem much less scary

.

Zena stares at her, blank look, before reaching out and patting Milim's head, smile on her face, stars in her eyes

.

"You're actually pretty cute" Zena says

"I'm adorable" Milim says, enjoying the contact

"You're actually rather calm for a demon lord aren't you?"

"Hmm, not really, I just don't have any reason to fight you" Milim says, before closing her eyes and resuming her happy look

.

Alice sits in the center of the cart, as Zena sits next to her, and Mia cuddles into Alice's side

.

"Now then, let's see if we can get you caught up Zena" Alice says, beginning to recount the events since she left

.

* * *

.

The cart passes through the magic dome around the house and stops in front of it as Alice finishes up her story

.

"…So Milim joined us and now we're back here" Alice says

.

As Zena tries to process everything, everyone goes inside and proceeds to pass out on the couches, except for Milim who, while enjoying sleep, did not technically need it. As Alice and Zena speak a bit more about the events of Alice's newest journey, loud barking echoes from the backyard and Alice observes as her three hellhounds barrel in, in their larger three foot tall adult forms, and tackle Alice, licking her face and pressing their noses to her

.

"Ah, my babies, I see you missed me. I missed you too" Alice says patting their heads

.

The three large black hounds glow with a dark aura and are once more small puppies, bark happily at her, jumping on her chest

.

"So, how have you three been" Alice asks

.

The three pups bark and jump off her chest, phasing through the back door, coming back and barking once, signaling for her to follow

.

Alice stands up and follows, Zena coming along as well. They walk through the forest for a while, strangely not encountering any creatures, before they reach a clearing, a large flat rock sitting in the center. Alice's three pups jump on top of it, assume their larger forms, and howl. The sound echoes through the forest and soon they hear what amounts to a stampede. After a few minutes, dozens of different species of animals are present, all facing the rock the three Hellhounds sit upon, before they all lay their heads on the ground, those that are able too, while others lie down. All the poses of submission cause Alice to look at her pups and, even though it should not be possible, watched the smug looks on their faces as they observed the creatures beneath them, before they look to Alice, their faces showing their desire for attention and vindication

.

"You three…did this while I was gone for a season and a half. I'm very proud of you, subjugating the entire forest, bending them to your will, I'm very proud of you indeed" Alice says as the three hounds howl to the sky, pride and happiness in their voices

"You have very interesting pets Alice"

"Yeah, I do"

.

Alice and Zena stay a while longer as the animals disperse and the Hounds revert back to puppies. All five of them walk back to the house as Alice and Zena talk

.

"Oh, I almost forgot, let me tell you my upcoming plan, it's going to be great. It starts with these things called coffee and candy"

.

* * *

Several weeks later

* * *

.

Milim after a few days had to leave, running a country and being a demon lord taking up a lot of her time. Before she left of course, she made sure to have a lot of Alice's coffee and candy, along with the promise to come back to visit, and watch more shows with Alice and the others. Coffee was a hit, as was the candy, and the large crop of both growing in Alice's backyard, seeded and grown by her and her family of course, would ensure that they would corner the market on it for a long time to come

.

"AlicethiswassuchagreatideaIlovethesetreatsanddrinksomuchandIloveyouevenmore" Zena says hyper, peppering Alice's face with kisses

.

And then there was Zena, who was currently hopped up on caffeine and sugar, and since this world currently had no concept of a 'sugar high', she would have to teach Zena self-control with the coffee and candy herself

.

"And here I though they didn't have much sugar in the first place" Alice mumbles holding one of her candies before shaking her head

.

She was just happy Tama, Pochi, and Mia hadn't found where she hid the finished candy and coffee, though she did wonder how Zena found it in the first place, before deciding that was currently a less important issue. Alice looks over to Zena again, watching her pace the room, slowly picking up speed before she goes outside, Alice following behind her. Zena walks back and forth around the house, soon bouncing back and forth, running in various directions, before spinning around in a circle, and then jumping onto a tree, climbing it, before sitting on top of the fifteen foot tree

.

"Zena, come down before you hurt yourself!" Alice yells, only for Zena to look down and stand up in the tree

.

"WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR Y…"

.

As Zena yells down at Alice she falls out of the tree and starts plummeting to the ground, closing her eyes as Alice gasps, the visage of what she is seeing surprising and shock inducing

.

"Z-zena, open your eyes" Alice says, confusion and a mixture of emotions in her voice

.

Zena opens her eyes and notices that the she is right above the ground but not touching it. She hears a sound and looks to her back, widening her eyes at the sight. A pair of green leathery dragon wings, made completely out of wind, not skin, feathers and bone like Alice's are

.

"This is so cool" Zena says, stars in her eyes, adrenaline adding into her sugar high as she flaps her wings and takes off into the sky, shooting higher than the tree she fell from and doing tricks. Loop de loop, barrel roll, it is after she does a dive bomb that Alice yells out to her

.

"Come on back Zena, I think that's enough for now"

"No way, this is awesome"

.

Zena shoots higher and higher into the air, and before long she sees all the way to the horizon, as she admires the view, her wind wings dissipate, and once she realizes it, once more plummets to the earth, screaming as loud as she can

.

"Shit"

.

Alice spreads her own wings and crouches low to the ground, before pushing off, shooting into the air and leaving a large gust of wind in her wake. As Alice flaps her wings and gets closer to Zena, she begins slowly turning horizontal in her flying and before long connects with Zena, wrapping her arms around her, Zena doing the same, as Alice plummets to the ground, her rapidly flapping wings doing little to diminish their speed

.

"Why aren't we flying?" Zena yells

"Anything humanoid is not meant to fly, the only reason I can is…"Alice responds quickly before getting an idea

.

She opens her wings all the way, locking them in place and throws their weight around until their bodies are horizontal and they are gliding, plummeting to the ground all the same, but in a less dangerous manner. They hit the ground and roll several times, before lying in a heap, Zena on top of Alice, Alice breathing heavily

.

"You gonna finish that explanation?"

"Yeah yeah, anyway, humanoids aren't meant to fly, dragon magic and wings enable it so, and carrying another person is impossible to work with, hence why we were plummeting"

.

Alice lies there for a while, while Zena gets back up and resumes her spinning in a circle, her near death experience forgotten in lieu of the adrenaline rush

.

"Can we do it again?"

"NO! You almost died, you would have if I wasn't here" Alice says, as Zena blinks rapidly, her common sense seeming to return as she pales a bit, sitting down and putting her hands on her head

"Right, right. Sorry Alice, guess I worried you there for a bit. Did I have wings a second ago?"

.

Alice stands up, pooping a few joints along the way as she gets up close and looks Zena over

.

* * *

**Zena Marientail**  
**Race: [Human] (?)**  
**Level: 30**  
**Skills: [Wind Wings]**  
**Elements: [Dragon Wind Magic Element]**

* * *

.

Alice taps the question mark by race and it pulls up a lineage tree, with one highlighted one about ten generations back

.

* * *

**[Dragon Blood] – About ten generations ago, a half wind dragon/human was introduced into this bloodline. Will not increase magic too greatly or add to lifespan more than maybe five years, but gives access to wind dragon magic**

* * *

.

"Huh, interesting"

.

Alice walks circles around Zena, looking at various places on her body, poking and prodding before she presses a small spot on Zena's back and the wings of wind reform on her back

.

"Very interesting" Alice says poking the wings, her hand going right through the wind appendages

"Alice, that feels weird"

"I would think so, since these are your wings"

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently you have some dragon blood in you, not a lot, but enough to do this, and have a Dragon Wind Magic Element"

"That would explain why my wind magic was always so strong, so…are you going to teach me how to fly now"

.

Alice pulls Zena into an embrace, her feathery wings wrapping around the two

.

"Later, for now I'm just glad you're okay"

.

Zena returns the hug and the two stay that way for a while longer. When Alice pulls back, she sees Zena's sleeping face. Alice smiles, picking her up bridal style, before putting her in their bed and going back downstairs, the puppies sleeping on the couch, and the others most likely in town. Alice sits on the couch, alone with her thoughts, and before long, she is staring into a familiar reddish orange gem

.

"They would have loved you baby dragon, doted on you like I did. They would have kept you safer too" Alice says, her mind delving into bad memories, of a black dragon, fire, and a tree with four gravestones

.

As the tears streak down her face, the wound still so very fresh, she wonders to herself, with all of her power, everything she had accomplished, every life she saved…

.

"…Why can't I ever manage to save my family. Every single time, they always die, and in a horrible way" Alice says, placing the gem to her forehead, and for a brief second, she can hear a voice echoed in her head

.

"_Mama, Happy, Love you_"

.

Alice's tears turn into full blown sobbing and weeping as the happy voice of her dragon daughter fills her ears, the dam bursting and all her sadness and misery from their deaths resurface, mixing with the remainder of her feelings from the loss of the other members of her family, leaving Alice a weeping miserable mess

.

After some time, she sits there, gem in hand, head lowered, tears still falling, but an anger presenting itself in her aura, sadness turning to rage

.

"Give her back to me, you damn ancient dragon…Give me back my family…Give me back what you took from me"

.

Soon after her declaration, she passes out on the couch, exhaustion taking her, putting her into the grasp of her better memories, giving her dreams of another time

.

* * *

**Little differences here and there but most everything is the same, all in all**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, night seeming to have fallen, and sits up, rubbing her eyes, a few tears still on her face, she looks once more to the gem in her hand, places it to her forehead, before placing it back into her coat

.

"I think I needed that"

"I think so too"

.

Alice's head jerks to the sound of the voice and she sees Zena there, reading a random book from Alice's library

.

"You were crying in your sleep, talking too"

"Who saw?"

"Just me, I told the others to go and get dinner"

"That's probably for the best"

"You wanna tell me what that was?"

"Come sit here with me Zena"

.

Zena sits on the couch with Alice, who takes a deep breath and looks back at her

.

"I know a lot about you, you know certain things about me, you don't push, and I love you for it, but, right here and now, ask me anything you want about my past and I will answer it"

"Who's Wiene?"

"Wow, going right for the throat…"

.

Alice reaches into her pocket and pulls out the oval orange red gem

.

"Many years before I came here, during my third marriage…I adopted three children, the trio already went on their own you see…loved them as much as Carnage, Toxin and Morgan, but Wiene, she was a dragon, not like Lefiya or Lili, somewhat like the trio. She was just a baby, even though she didn't look it, she was mentally about two…She was special, I never raised a baby before…" Alice wipes the tears from her face

"You don't have too"

"No…I'm already into it…Wiene and me, we were so very close, I doted on her, arguably more than any of my children, I loved her so much, showing her the world, grooming her wings. Carnage, Toxin and Morgan are my children, but they grew up too fast. Wiene…she was my hatchling, I watched as she grew, learned, was curious about the world"

"What happened?"

"On that day, I was going to teach her to fly, we were going to have so much fun…suffice to say, magic prevented me from doing so, through a series of events, a portal opened up to another dimension, a black dragon emerging, killing my wife, Lefiya, Lili…and Wiene, all right in front of me"

.

Alice wiped her eyes, trying to keep her composure, holding the gem tight in her hand

.

"This gem, this one gem right here, was embedded in Wiene's forehead, a racial trait you see, it's all I have left of her, and of that part of my life"

.

Alice takes a few deep breaths, puts the gem away, and smiles, a false smile, trying to lighten the mood

.

"So, what else you want to know?"

"How many times where you married?"

"Married three times, engaged once"

"How old are you"

"Twenty six…"

"That's good, for a minute…"

"…Hundred"

"W-what?"

"I am 2600 years old, give or take about 30 years"

"That will take a minute to process but okay"

"Next question" Alice says, enjoying this, getting everything off her chest

"Can we go to your home, the place you came from, before all of this?" She asks as Alice frowns and looks away

"That's not the best idea"

"Why?"

.

Alice looks out the window, trying her best to avoid the question

.

"You said anything so I want to know. Why can't we go there?"

"I was…I was going through a phase at that point…"

.

Zena stares at her, waiting for the rest of it as Alice sighs

.

"Fine…look, they…don't like humans. No, that's not right, they despise humans, and for a long time, I did too. My first two wives, a goddess and a vampire, my third, also a vampire, my children, if they were human, I converted them into something else. This is the first time I am marrying a human"

"Why do they despise humans?"

"Humans are weak, 70 year lifespans and yet they do nothing with them, very little to be remembered. Every one of my subjects is inhuman, living for long periods of time, far longer than a human, far stronger too. They believed the weak should follow the strong"

.

As Alice tries to explain things, Zena frowns

.

"Look…it might just be easier to show you"

.

Alice stands up, a grimoire suddenly attached to her wrist, and a portal open behind her

.

"You sure?" Alice asks as Zena nods

"Fine, just…stay by me, don't wander off, and if they don't ask what you are, don't tell them" Alice says as Zena nods

.

Alice sighs and walks through the portal, Zena behind her, as Alice realizes she should not have mentioned anything about her world

.

* * *

**Overlord Universe, throne room**

* * *

.

The portal opens and Alice emerges, Zena following. Alice sits in her throne, Zena staring wide eyed at everything

.

"This is where you lived?"

"Yep, with my first two wives. Oh, did I forget to mention I was a queen?" Alice says, unfurling her wings, her purple eye-like tattoos emerging beneath her now red eyes

"Yeah, you certainly did"

"Well, you never asked, now come here"

.

Alice pulls Zena into her lap and allows her aura to expand, the pressure created by it most assuredly being felt across the entire Great Tomb of Nazarick as they hear several groups of footsteps rushing to the front of the room, pushing open the door, the six of them rushing to the foot of the throne and prostrating themselves

.

"Our great Sorcerer Queen Alice, we are overjoyed at your return" Albedo says

"Come now Albedo, I told you, all of you, you are like family to me, you are allowed to refer to me as Alice"

"Yes, our great Lady Alice"

"Um…Lady Alice, might I inquire as to the um…newcomer, sitting upon your lap" Demiurge says, his restraint at insulting Zena astounding

"Zena's not human you know, she has dragon blood" Alice says as they all seem to be relieved

"Thank goodness"

"No human is worthy of our Lady Alice"

"The mongrels are not even worthy to be in her presence"

.

Similar responses emerge from the others and Zena keeps a straight face miraculously

.

"That's enough of that, how have we done in my absence?"

"The humans have adjusted nicely to our rule, no longer questioning it, but there are a small group of people resisting us, not enough to do much, as long as they are dealt with swiftly"

"Oh, and how long have then been a problem?"

"Several years now Milady, I apologize profusely for my failure" Demiurge says

"Worry not Demiurge, that only one group has cropped up is astounding since the entire world firmly sits upon our banner" Alice says, feeling Zena stiffen

.

"And that is the end of our report on the years since your departure Lady Alice" Albedo says

"Give me some time to think on this and we will determine a course of action in the morning. You are dismissed for now"

""Yes Lady Alice""

.

The Guardians leave and Zena looks at Alice, who looks back at her, waiting

.

"So…"

"T-their hatred, it is astounding" Zena says, having trouble processing it

"Yeah well, it could be worse; they won't outright kill humans for fun, unless they think it would benefit me of course"

"…Yeah, I guess it could be worse" Zena says, her voice even, underlying acceptance in her tone, along with a bit of disbelief

"Now then, I want to show you something, stand up for me"

.

Zena stands up and Alice presses on Zena's back, her wind wings forming

.

"They think you look too human, so keep these out, first though…"

.

Alice places her hand on the wings and the other on Zena's shoulder, pushing energy into her, feeding her Wind Dragon Magic Element as her wings seem to draw in more wind and power from Alice, starting to become more solid and leathery and less immaterial, and before long, on Zena's back rest a pair of leathery dark green wings, her eyes glowing the same dark color as her wings

.

"There, full manifestation of your wings, took a surprising amount of power by the way" Alice says, Zena flapping her now solid wings

"What's going on with my eyes, they sting"

"They're green by the way, and that's just your eyes adjusting. Retract your wings and they'll be blue and normal again"

.

Zena retracts her wings, receding into her body, as her eyes change back to blue, before she brings them back out once more

.

"Good?"

"Yeah, it feels good, natural, right" Zena says

"Wonderful, so…how about a tour of the place?"

"Alright"

.

Alice rises from her throne and offers her arm to Zena, who takes it as they walk out of the throne room and into the hall. A ring manifests on Alice's hand and it glows brightly

.

"Hold on tight Zena"

.

Zena holds tight to Alice's arm as the two teleport. The two reappear high in the sky, Zena yelping and holding onto Alice as tight as possible as the two seem to hover, no wings or anything

.

"Relax Zena, I'm keeping us from falling"

"Why couldn't you have done this when we were plummeting to the ground?"

"I need to focus for it to work; dropping like a rock is not very good for concentration"

.

Zena hesitantly lets go of Alice and realizes she is standing on thin air

.

"Look below us"

.

Zena looks down and sees an entire city, buildings, roads, walls, and on the far edge is a mausoleum, looking old and regal; its large size making it the most notable building in the city

.

"That Mausoleum is the Great Tomb of Nazarick, ten floors beneath the ground is the throne room we were just in, impressive, is it not?" Alice says as Zena nods

.

Alice opens a portal and walks into it, Zena on her arm once more. They emerge in E-Rantel, Zena observing undead patrolling the street, demi humans and humans getting along, and beautifully crafted buildings

.

"This is what I did Zena, the fruits of my labors in this world. No more than a few years this took, along with disguise, diversion, and sabotage, but it came out all right in the end" Alice says, reminiscing on events

.

She opens the portal again and the two disappear before Alice becomes too embroiled in memories. The two emerge from the portal on a cliff face, a cherry blossom tree behind them, as the setting sun, rising moon, and stars give a beautiful view for the two

.

"This place though, this place was always peaceful, I came here on my off time, to relax and think about what to do next"

"And what are you going to do next?"

"Well first I'm going to deal with the rebellion, then stay here for a week or so, and then we'll go back and it'll be like we never left"

"I think they'll notice if we were gone for a week"

"Nah, I'll just open the portal to right after we left and it'll be fine"

"And how is that even possible?"

"Zena…I've not used a lot of real magic for a long time now"

"Then how have you done everything you have and that I've seen you do?"

"Mostly, I just…well…its hard to explain, but the short version is that I impose my will on the world" Alice says

.

Alice waves her hand and food appears in front of them, along with a table, chairs, and candlelight

.

"…Like that"

"B-but…How did you…What?"

.

Alice pulls out Zena's chair and she sits down, and the two enjoy dinner, but before long a reddish black portal opens and Shalltear emerges from it

.

"My apologies Lady Alice, Lady Zena, but the leader of the rebellion has sent a message" Shalltear says handing over a note

.

* * *

**To the tyrant who rules our world**

**We give you this once chance to surrender, if not, we will use the Longinus to erase your existence. We will meet you in the Katze plains tomorrow morning**

**For the freedom of our souls**

**The Left Hand of God**

* * *

.

"They think themselves the dark side of God, its laughable, even more so that they think Longinus still affects me" Alice says, the paper bursting into black flames

"I've lost my appetite, let's go home" Alice says, vanishing the table and everything else as she opens a portal

.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

.

"Are you sure I cannot talk you out of this?" Alice asks

"Nope, I'm coming with you" Zena says smiling

"Fine, but I'm not going to reason with them you know"

"I'm aware what you're going to do to them"

.

Alice sighs and opens a portal, Zena, Demiurge, and Shalltear following behind her. The portal opens on top of a hill at the Katze plains and Alice looks at the area, seeing an army of 50,000 standing before her, along with one man in front of them all

.

"Ah, her Imperial Majesty, a pleasure. Have you come to give us our demands?"

"Nope"

"W-what? No, do you know what this will do to you" he yells holding up a spear

.

The weapon itself is an ornate spear with a dark blue rod. It features golden metal decorations, in the shapes of arrow tips that spiral around in a double helix pattern. The decorations finish at the top of the rod of the spear which features a white circle, which is completely empty, and has a cross that fills in the circle

.

"Oh I'm fully aware what it should do to me, and so I came here to say one important thing…"

.

Alice lets her aura pulse out in full, her wings extending to their full diameter

.

"…Take your best shot"

"Y-you…you asked for it. Take this"

.

The spear glows as the man holding it seems to dry up into a husk before disintegrating into nothing as the spear floats in the air, radiating power, before it shoots towards Alice. As the 50,000 soldiers cheer on the spear as it rockets towards Alice, she holds up a hand with a bored expression

.

"**Stop**" Alice says, her voice filled with power

.

The spear reaches her hand and stops in place, everyone wearing shocked expressions

.

"You really though that would kill me? I exceeded its power long ago, maybe when I first came here could this have killed me, but now…"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the spear crumbles into dust

.

"…bring as many of those as you want, they will never affect me" Alice says, her smile downright sinister

.

Alice raises her hand, pressing her middle finger and thumb together, primed to snap her fingers

.

"It's really easy you know, one snap, and I can kill all of you, so tell me…**why shouldn't I?**" Alice asks, her voice becoming demonic at the end

.

One of the soldiers steps forward and pale as a sheet looks at Alice

.

"In response to that, I have only one thing to day. RUN"

.

All 50,000 run as fast as they can in the opposite direction as Alice sighs

.

"You know, I'm feeling merciful today, quick and painless death for everyone"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and all 50,000 soldiers disintegrate into dust, before blowing away in the wind

.

"_You know, 50,000 people and I feel nothing, far different from my reaction in Orario, guess I really have become a monster_"

.

"And with that, it is over. I'm hungry, how about you Shalltear?"

"I could eat"

"Zena?"

"Sure" Zena says, her face showing how uncomfortable she is with what just happened

.

Alice opens the portal again and the three walk through it

.

They reappear in the throne room and Alice sits back down, beckoning Zena onto her lap

.

"Shalltear"

"Yes Lady Alice?"

"Are all the guardians in Nazarick at the moment?"

"They should be"

"Assemble them, we are all going to have dinner together" Alice says, her voice showing no room for argument

"Yes, my Lady Alice, I shall inform Sous-Chef"

"No need, I will be cooking myself"

"But...Yes Lady Alice" Shalltear says noting the look on Alice's face before she leaves to assemble the guardians

.

"So, Zena, questions?"

"Do you feel anything after killing that many people?"

"Honestly? Not really, I am a merciful ruler, and they were rebellious elements"

.

Zena gains a contemplative look as several light brown screens appear around Alice, showing her the happenings around Nazarick

.

Alice looks through the screens as a message spell appears on her ear

.

"Lady Alice"

"Demiurge"

"Blue Rose have arrived and will not leave until they see you. They heard you had returned and I apologize that I could not convince them otherwise"

.

Alice's face falls, a single tear appearing in her eyes as she wipes it off and looks to Zena

.

"Zena, can you give me some time, go hang out in my room, or check out the Arena with Aura and Mare, but I need to do this myself"

.

Zena gets off her lap goes to leave but looks back one more time

.

"Which one?" she replies, her voice soft

"Second, she was the Vampire, the best magic caster of this world, and now I have to be the one to tell them their friend is dead"

.

Zena gives her a sympathetic look as she leaves

.

"Demiurge, send them in"

.

A gate opens and the former Adventurers of Blue Rose emerge from it. All of them looking quite a bit older looking around the throne room before their eyes settle on Alice, who gives them a sad smile

.

"Hello, I was wondering when you all would show up"

"Yeah, well you've been gone for a very long time, we haven't had much of a chance" Gagaran says her blonde hair having streaks of grey

"Where's Evileye" Lakyus inquires

.

Alice's face stiffens and breaks, tears welling up in her eyes but not flowing, before she composes herself and wipes her eyes

.

"You keep calling her Evileye or Shorty, did you ever know her name?"

"No, she never shared it with us"

"Her name was Keeno Fasris Inberun, and for you it was a long time, for me, it was several lifetimes, hundreds of years since I last laid eyes on all of you"

"How long ago" Lakyus asks, the real question clear as everyone pales

"Honestly, I think around 10 years or so after we left here. Her and Yuno, bless their souls, saved my life at the cost of their own"

"And how could they save your life if your stronger then them?"

"I found someone stronger than me, who was quite adamant about killing me, they saved me, I killed him, and they died soon after from their injuries"

"Did she go painlessly?"

"As painless as possible. She told me to tell you, that you were all her family, and that she loves all of you" Alice says lying through her teeth

"And what have you done then, for the past couple hundred years" one of them asks suspiciously

"I mourned for years, eventually after alot of crying and screaming at the world, I moved on, met another, adopted three children, they all died too"

.

Alice sighs, wiping her eyes again, the memories still not coming easy even after so long

.

"Everyone who ever gets close to me, somehow, they all die before their time" she says, looking off into the distance

"...Went through alot of time by myself after that, seeking vengance on the ones who killed them"

"Met some friends, family, did a few things in the heat of the moment I wouldn't have done normally"

"And..."

"Eventually I found him, and I ended him, but I lost them all again"

"You have bad luck in life my friend"

"You don't know the half of it. But its alright, I'm giving it one last chance, and it will be my last"

"Oh, and why is that"

"I'm dying" Alice says, to the shock of everyone else

"Yep, bout 98 years left, and then I die, hopefully I can see them all again" Alice says, looking up to the sky

"Is there anything we can do to keep you here"

"Make no mistake, if I wanted to stop it I could, but I see no reason to. Carnage and Toxin can run the empire, Morgan teaches at a magic school. There's no place left for me here anymore"

"Your wrong you know"

"I don't think I am. The world has no place anymore for Alice Grima. It's time to leave everything to the younger generation"

.

Alice and Blue Rose talk for a while longer before Alice teleports them home and goes to dinner with the guardians and Zena

.

"Did you have a good meeting with Blue Rose Lady Alice?" Demiurge asks

"It was alright. I said what needed to be said"

.

Alice looks at the guardians and at Zena, before raising her voice and asking them all a question

.

"My Guardians, I want you to be real with me for a second, if we were to do all this again, take this world again, what should we have done differently?"

.

All the guardians look at her strangely, before going contemplative

.

"We...should have taken things slower" Demiurge starts

.

Alice gestures for him to go on

.

"Grima, we should have taken E-Rantel and used him as a hero to the people, no one would go against their great hero if he was keeping the Sorceror King in line, so to speak of course"

"Noted, anything else?"

"Without any players from Yygdrasil here, we could have been swifter with our plans instead of planning for every possible continuance" Albedo says

.

Alice nods and asks if anyone else has anything to say

.

"We could have placed dopplegangers in the place of high ranking officials in the kingdoms who would not bow to us, and we could have used that to take the dragon kingdom"

"Like Demiurge said, if we took things slower, then we could have used every opportunity to come out as the hero, further preventing righteous opposition" Mare says timidly

.

Alice nods her head and thanks them for their input

.

"Thank you, for being honest with me, instead of saying my plan was perfect, now then, I believe I have kept us from dinner for long enough"

.

Alice claps her hands and maids bring out food for everyone, some normal dishes while others expand to include bugs, suspicious looking meat and large slabs of animal meat. As they eat, the guardians complement her cooking and soon after, everyone returns to their duties, wishing her a pleasant evening. Alice returns to her throne and sits down, Zena joining her as the two sit there, examining the screens, each depicting a different scene around Nazarick

.

"There not bad people per say"

"No, I guess not, there outlook on humanity leaves much to be desired, but it is clear where it comes from and I cannot fault them for it" Zena says

.

The throne room door opens and from it walks in a woman, black hair, grey eyes and black dress

.

"Daughter"

"Mother"

.

Alice gets up and hugs Ophis and turns her to face Zena. Ophis looks at her, her gaze peircing into Zena's soul

.

"She's good"

"Thank you Mother. Zena, this is my Mother, the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis"

.

Ophis spreads her black wings, the pupils of her eyes forming into slits. Zena looks back at her, her own wings spreading and her eyes turning bright green, her pupils forming into slits as well. The two size each other up, Zena knowing that she is weaker, but refusing to back down

.

"Oh yes, I like her" Ophis says smiling as her wings retract and her eyes return to normal

"What was that?" Zena asks, her wings retracting to her back

"A test, she was asserting dominance, and you didn't back down, though you knew you wouldn't win" Alice says

.

Alice sits in her throne, and streches, enjoying the comfort the throne provides

.

"How's Aunt Hexa?"

"She is alright. Last I checked she was in the...Akame ga Kill Universe I think?" Ophis says, not really sure

"And what about Father Alucard"

"He comes and goes, takes Seras with him most of the time. They're gone right now" She says dismissively

"You see it, don't you Mother?" Alice asks, seeing if Ophis can answer the unsaid question

"98 years. That finger snapping magic and words of power are unnatural, taking small pieces each time" she says as Alice nods

"Carnage and Toxin have agreed to spend more time here once I'm gone, and Morgan is going to connect this world with the one she teaches at, so she can visit more often"

"Have you told the guardians?"

"No, but I think their smart enough to figure it out. Matter of fact, I'm fairly certain one is listening right now"

.

Alice feels a presence leaving and laughs a bit, nodding her head

.

"Yeah, they'll know soon, but with you, Alucard, Seras, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, and Hexa, they'll be okay"

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Alice stands in front of a portal along with Zena, the guardians standing before her. She hugs each of the females and shakes the hands of each of the males. When she shakes the hand of Demiurge, she feels a slight piece of magic, but it dissipates as soon as she feels it, so she ignores it

.

"You all have served me well, visit me if you wish, but serve my family in my absence"

""Yes Lady Alice""

.

Alice smiles at them and her and Zena walk into the portal

.

* * *

**Here ends the next chapter, we're on the home stretch for this book.**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**Slime/Death March Universe. Alice's house**

* * *

.

Alice and Zena emerge from the portal, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, and the slave girls waiting for them

.

""Mother/Mama/Master. Welcome home""

"I thought you said it would be like we were never gone?"

.

Alice makes a 'Kinda' gesture with her hand

.

"Somewhat, its probably been a couple of minutes, maybe half an hour"

"Where'd you go Mama" Toxin asks

"I was showing Zena where we come from"

.

Alice's children nod their heads and they all go to have dinner and as they all eat, Morgan tells her something she sensed

.

"Charybdis huh?"

"Messaged Milim, apparently she sensed it too, though she had to tell me what it was"

"I've been thinking, maybe it was time we got back to our roots" Alice says as the children look at her inquisitively

"What happened back home?" Toxin asks, the unsaid question hanging in the air. 'Why are we going back to how we were?'

"Okay" Carnage and Morgan say

"A small insurgence, nothing major, it...reminded me of things, of how we used to be. How things were so much simpler then" Alice says, her voice turning reminicent

"Master?"

"What are you talking about Ma'am?"

.

Alice looks to the two young demi-humans, and pats their heads, smiling a kind smile

.

"Nothing you need to worry your little heads about. Were going on a trip"

"Master, forgive me, but do you intent to fight Charybdis?" Liza asks

"Yes"

.

Zena gasps and Alice looks at her, confused why she would be afraid

.

"You don't think I can do it?" Alice asks, her tone neither angry nor accusatory

"W-well, it's just..."

"Oh, its because I'm not a **[Demon Lord]**,** [World Disaster]**, or a **[Predator]** right?"

"Predator?"

"Spoilers. Anway, I've got that taken care of. I promised, didn't I Zena? I'll always come back here, to my home with you"

.

Alice pulls Zena close, hugging her, as the tension in Zena's body leaves as she leans into Alice

.

"When do we leave?" Zena asks after a minute

"Soon, especially if we want to get there first"

"Where?"

"Forest of Jura of course" Alice says

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Alice opens a portal, all of Alice's party walking through it, standing outside the capital of the Jura Tempest Federation, Rimuru, looking like a real city after only a year and a half

.

They walk through the entrance to the city, passing different monsters, who look at them with various gazes, from lust, to curiosity, to anger. Eventually the group stops in front of the Main building, before several people emerge, weapons drawn, horns of varying size and number on their heads

.

"Great Alice, we are pleased by your return, Souei shall inform Great Rimuru immediately" the red haired one says as the blue haired ninja disappears

"Elder!"

.

A blur shoots into Alice, who wraps her arms the girl around and spins her, before placing the pink haired demon lord down

.

"Its good to see you Milim"

"You too Elder, I missed you" Milim says

"Alice...call me Alice"

"Elder Alice then" Milim says as Alice sighs

"Close enough. Now then young one, what are you doing here?" Alice says patting the Demon Lord's head

"I came here to fight Rimuru, then we became besties and now I'm staying here for a while"

"I see"

"And what are you doing here Elder Alice?" Milim says, tilting her head

"Charybdis. Also, you remember that conversation we had?"

"The one about why should a person be a Demon Lord?"

"Well, I've decided, you were right"

"So thats why your here? Your going to announce it?"

"I've already killed more than enough, I just need to be recognized" Alice says as Milim smiles

"This is gonna be so fun" Milim says jumping up and down

"What are we talking about exactly" Rimuru says, walking up to them

"My friend, it is good to see you..." Alice says, hugging the androgenous slime

"...As to the contents of our conversation, you'll have to wait and see. Believe me, it will be a good show, something that's not happened in a long time"

.

On the top of a large hill, Alice stands ready, Rimuru next to her, all of Alice's party behind her

.

"Careful"

"Be careful Ma'am"

"Be safe"

.

Alice pats the heads of Tama, Pochi, and Mia, before looking out in front of her. A large one eyed fish like creature, with large flat immobile wings. The creature giving the impression of some kind of aerial battleship. Around it, are 13 large flying megalodons. Alice spreads her six wings and takes off into the sky, floating once she is level with the flying monsters

.

"Here we go. No going back, no regrets"

.

A dark purple aura covers Alice, slowly turning darker and darker until it turns jet black

.

"**Do you know who I am?**" Alice says, her voice supported by the world  
"**I am 6th Demon Lord: The Fell Dragon**"

.

Her voice reverberates through the entire world, everyone knowing of her ascension

.

* * *

**Class [Demon] has evolved into [Demon Lord]**

* * *

**Ultimate skill has been gained due to evolution of old skill**

* * *

**[Portal Creation] - Active - Max - 1200Mp per portal**  
**\- Complete Mastery of Portals, using them for any number of purposes**  
**\- Can be used either offensively or defensively, or for simple teleportation**

* * *

.

"This is gonna be fun" Alice says, her eyes glowing a sickly yellow color

.

Alice raises her hand, and on one of the Megalodons, a portal appears, covering its head, before dissapearing. The headless body falls to the ground, the head appearing next to it. Alice smiles, her fangs showing through as her eyes glimmer with anticipation. A dozen more portal appear, killing off the rest of the Megaladons.

.

"Now then, only one left is the Big fish"

.

Four portals appear around Charybdis, one in front, one behind, and one each on the other two sides. they close in, and when they make contact, they meet resistance. Lightning streaks out from the portals, as they slowly devour Charybdis. before long, its head, wings and tail is gone. The portals dissapear and the body stops, floating in air. Black ooze shoots from the holes in its body, reforming a head, tail, and the rest of its wings

.

"Oh, so you heal fast? Hmm"

.

Alice looks at the creature, its magic pouring off it in waves, before she senses something inside it, in the center of the large creature, a single person

.

She summons two portals, one inside the creature, and one on the ground with Rimuru. With her enhanced eyes she can see that on the ground a person emerges on the ground, unconsious. She looks back at Charybdis, the creature greatly weakened without a vessel, but still alive

.

"I am a vessel for a Dragon myself, you are nothing compared to me"

.

A black stone appears in Alice's hand, as dark clouds roll in

.

"**I am the wings of Despair...**"

.

Thunder cracks in the distance

.

"...**I am the breath of Ruin...**"

.

Wind picks up, trees shaking and animals run away from her

.

"...**I am the Fell Dragon...**"

.

Lightning strikes the ground, fires starting everywhere, growing with the wind

.

"...**I am Grima**"

.

Black lightning shoots from the sky, impacting the stone in Alice's hand. When the bright light dissipates, for the first time in a long time, floats Alice in her dragon form, 300 meters long, six wings, snake like body, and six piercing red eyes. Alice roars, hundreds of magic circles appearing, from them fire black bolts of lightning, black fire, and black and purple spikes, all made from Grima's power

.

All the different attacks shoot towards Charybdis, many failing due to its Magic Jamming ability, but most succeding due to the sheer power Alice possesses. Before long, the only thing remaining of Charybdis is a single core

.

* * *

**[Core of Charybdis] - Artifact - Unique**  
**\- The Core of the Calamity-Class Monster, Charybdis**  
**\- When absorbed, will become the new vessel for Charybdis**  
**\- For the [Gamer], it will give someone its skills**

**Skills:**  
**[Magic Resistance] - 1/10**  
**[Magic Interference] - 1/10**  
**[Control Gravity] - 1/10**  
**[Ultraspeed Regeneration] - 1/10**  
**[Tempest Scale] - 1/10**  
**[Cancel Pain] - 1/10**  
**Title: [Heart of Charybdis]**

* * *

.

Alice's form lowers to the ground, shrinking and glowing with a dark purple aura, before she stands on the ground. Once back on the ground, the dark blue orb floats into her hand

.

"That was awesome. You were amazing" Milim says, rushing up to her, stars in her eyes

"**Sixth Demon Lord: The Fell Dragon**. What does it mean?" Rimuru asks as everyone shivers at the mention of the title, the words supported by the world

"The first is my rank, it occurs by number of demon lords active before you become one. The second, is my Alias, what others will know me as."

"What's yours Milim?"

"**First Demon Lord: The Destroyer**" she responds, her happy smile on her face, but her words supported by the world, making everyone except Alice shiver in fear

.

* * *

**Title Gained: [Sixth Demon Lord: The Fell Dragon]**

* * *

**Skills Gained:**

* * *

**[Prescence] - Active - Max - 20Mp per minute**  
**\- Reveal your prescence as a [Demon Lord], inflicting fear and intimidation upon your enemies**  
**\- When active, everyone becomes aware of your nature as a [Demon Lord], instilling fear in everyone around you**

* * *

**[Demon Lords Insight] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Always know the location of any who possess the [Demon Lord] Class**  
**\- Always know the location of any who have the possibility of becoming a [Demon Lord]**

* * *

**[Whispers of the World] - Active - Max - 500Mp per minute**  
**\- As a [Demon Lord] recognized by The World System, it aids you when you request its help**  
**\- Know the location of everyone on the planet and the level of danger they possess to you, no one can be hidden from this skill**

* * *

.

Alice snaps her fingers, a duplicate orb appearing in her other hand, she tosses it to Rimuru, before placing hers into the inventory with the rest of her skillbooks

.

"Hey Milim, what's the difference between the Demon Lords like you and Alice and the ones in the Labyrinth?"

.

For a brief moment, Milim's face contorts into one of anger, her blue eyes glowing, before she calms down, taking several deep breaths

.

"Sorry, that's a touchy subject with Demon Lords. The Labyrinth Demon Lords are the ones that go mad with their desires, no longer recognized by The World System"

.

At the confused expressions on the faces of near everyone, Milim sighs

.

"We're not evil, not really, we're more Chaotic than anything else, its the ones that are truly evil, willing to harm the world itself, that become Labyrinth Demon Lords"

.

Several days later, after the entire capital of Rimuru and Alice's group feast on the Megalodons and the remnants of Charybdis. They use the knowledge of the defeat of Charybdis and Alice's acension to forge a new treaty with Demon Lord Carrion, making the Jura Tempest Federation even more recognized

.

"Now what? Charybdis is gone, and we are once more without entertainment" Carnage says as they walk down the road

"Something seems to be stirring in Muno Barony" Morgan says, looking at a magical map, and seeing a large influx of Mana into the area

.

* * *

**1 chapter left: The epilogue, yes I could keep going but there is going to be a large timeskip regardless so I'm just going to do it now**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review and thank you for your patronage**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice lies in a bed, gray hair, wrinkles on her face, unable to get out of bed any longer. Around her bed, are Carnage, Toxin, and Morgan, along with Arisa, Tama, Pochi, Liza, Mia, Nana and the other seven Homunculus turned elves and Lulu, all of them beginning to show their ages as well, though not to the same extent as Alice. In the corner of the room, Alucard stands there, unshed tears in his eyes, in a rare show of emotion. Portals open around the room, various people in them, all watching, tears in their eyes

.

"All my friends, my family, here to see me off to the next world" Alice says, smiling softly, before coughing into a handkerchief, blood showing on it. She gestures to her three children to come closer

.

Carnage, Toxin and Morgan all lean in closer

.

"My dear sweet Morgan, you live your life how you want, complete your magic research. Go be with Luna, and make sure you give me some grandchildren" Alice says, Morgan holding her hand, crying

"Carnage, Toxin. You two live your lives free of what other people think of you, follow your hearts, I want to look down and see the two of you with children of your own" Alice says as the two take each other's hands and nod to Alice, tears in their eyes

"Tama, Pochi. You two keep following your dream, find the biggest creature in existence, and eat it" Alice says, a light chuckle in her voice

.

Mia sits next to her, holding her hand, laying her head against Alice's weakened and thin wings

.

"Mia, sweet Mia, keep working on rebuilding your village, but make sure to have fun as well, enjoy your life" Alice says, Mia nodding and hugging Alice softly, as to not hurt her

.

The eight former Homunculus gather around Alice

.

"You help your mother you hear, don't cause any trouble for her, and make sure you live your own lives, find your own purpose, and live"

.

""Yes Master""

.

Alucard walks over, and carefully takes her hand, sitting next to her

.

"Father, I know you regret not being able to stop this, but don't. I was never meant to live as long as I have, but I have enjoyed it. Don't ever change father, keep up being The Crimson Fucker, and go on enthusiastic walks through the woods"

"Of course, and once a year, I'll gather them together and we can all go, in your honor" he says, tears in his pink eyes

"That sounds nice, thank you father"

.

Liza comes up next, and last, sitting down next to Alice

.

"Liza, you've protected me for a long time now, the last two decades or so especially requiring it. Don't just work on protecting everyone, make sure you follow your own interests, live your own life"

"*Sniffle*…Yes Master" she says crying

.

Alice looks out to the portals, her vision blurry, but still enough to look in their general direction

.

"And those of you who could not be here to see me off, I understand, and it's okay. I'll miss you all"

.

Alice looks back to everyone present in the room

.

"And I'll never forget any of you; I hope you don't forget me either"

.

Alice lies back against the bed. Alice closed her eyes, everything slowly drifting away as the darkness takes her, and Alice thought to herself how she lived a good life, few regrets total. As she takes her last breath, she smiles, happy to soon see the loves of her life once more, as her body grows heavy and her consciousness fades away

.

"You gonna buy an Appa or what?"

.

* * *

**And here ends book 2.7, I'll see you all in book 3, or for many of you, I'll see you once again in book 3**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


End file.
